


Stay

by awriterofthings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Beca has had a tragic two years and has given up on surfing because of it, but while taking care of her sick aunt at the woman's beach house, she meets Chloe, an outgoing surfer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jessica Beale exited the beach house that she would be staying at for the summer until she started her freshman year at Barden University. She was in her bikini eager to go surfing. She glanced at the beach house near hers and smiled when she saw her neighbor, Helen sitting on her porch. Helen was probably in her mid-fifties. Jessica would see her whenever she came down to surf during the weekend during the school year. She walked over to the woman's house and greeted her with a wave.

           "How are you feeling today?" Jessica asked.

           Helen smiled at the girl. "I'm good, sweetheart. Are you excited for the summer?"

           "You have no idea. It's going to be a great. My cousin is going to stay with me in the beach house for the summer. Her and her two friends. It should be fun."

           "That does sound like a good time. Beca will be coming to spend the summer with me. Maybe you can get her to socialize."

           "I don't think anyone can get Beca to do anything if she doesn't want to," Jessica pointed out.

           Helen laughed. "Truer words have never been spoken."

           Jessica knew Beca from school and was surprised when she found out the upbeat woman who lived in the beach house next to hers was related to the dark and gloomy girl. Jessica wouldn't say that she and Beca were close or anything but when she could manage to get the girl to speak more than a few words, she was very sarcastic and standoffish. She didn't take it personally. If rumors were anything to go by, she knew the brunette had had a tough two years. "Where's Beca now?"

           "Grocery shopping. Apparently I didn't have enough junk food." Helen stood up. "I've been up since five. I'm going to go take a nap. You have fun surfing. Be safe."

           "Always," Jessica said. As she stepped off Helen's porch, she saw Chloe and her two friends, Aubrey and Stacie, walking in her direction. She smiled as Chloe took off running towards her, picking her up and spinning her around.

           "This is going to be the best summer ever!" The redhead exclaimed.

           Jessica laughed. "It definitely will be." She looked at Chloe's friends. "Hi, Aubrey, Stacie.

           "Hey, little Beale," Aubrey replied. "Were you just about to go surfing?"

           Jessica nodded. "Do you three want to join me?"

           "Hell yeah!" Stacie exclaimed. "I've been so stressed over exams that I haven't surfed in weeks. I'm just itching for a good wave."

           "I'm with you," Aubrey said. "Let's change and get out there. We can get our bags later."

          

 

 

           Beca entered her aunt's beach house with a plastic bag in her hand of the junk food she was sure she'd crave later. She set the bag down on the counter and went to her aunt's room to check on the woman. She knocked lightly on the door and heard her aunt tell her to come in. "Hey, do you need anything?"

           "No, I'm just going to lay here for a bit," Helen replied. "Jessica has some friends coming. You should go meet them. Maybe you can get into surfing again."

           "I'm not interested in surfing," Beca replied. "Have you taken your medicine?"

           "I'm tired of taking those damn things. You used to live and breathe surfing just as much as you do music. I'd love to see you back on the water. You always looked so at peace out there."

           Beca put one pill in her hand from each of the three bottles resting on the nightstand. "You know you should be taking these." Beca picked up the glass of water already sitting on the nightstand. "Here," she handed the woman her pills and the glass of water.

           Helen reluctantly took the pills and then handed Beca back the glass of water. "There. Now you go enjoy the beach. I don't expect you to stay here and take care of me all summer. Go have fun."

           "I just want to work on my mixes right now," Beca said.

           "Then take your laptop outside. You're not staying cooped up in here."

           Beca sighed. "Okay, I'll be on the porch if you need me."

           "No, go onto the beach where there are other people."

           Beca did enjoy sitting on the beach and getting lost in her music. She didn't, however, like being surrounded by people. "Okay, I'll go sit on the beach."

           "Thank you. By the time you get back, I should be up from my nap."

           "I'll have my phone on me so just call me if you need me." Beca left the room and went to her own to grab her laptop before heading out onto the beach.

 

 

 

           Chloe paddled her way back to shore, deciding she needed to take a break. She squeezed the water out of her red locks and picked up her surfboard. She made her way to where Stacie was tanning and shoved the board into the sand. She stood there and watched as Jessica and Aubrey began to paddle their way in. As she continued to look around the beach, she spotted a girl in jeans and a t-shirt with headphones shielding her from the outside world. Curious, she walked over to the brunette and sat down beside her.

           Beca frowned at the invasion of her space and removed her headphones. She turned her head and was surprised to see a beautiful redhead beside her with the most intense blue eyes she had ever been met with. The redhead was also wearing a baby blue rash guard that made her eyes pop even more. "Um... did you need something?"

           Chloe took the brunette in for a moment. She had piercings and a heavy amount of eyeliner on. This girl did not look like a beach-goer. Chloe ran her finger along Beca's ear. "These are cool."

           Beca was thrown by the contact but tried not to flinch away.  "Thanks."

 

 

           Jessica spotted Chloe sitting beside Beca and could tell right away that the redhead was being her usual space invader self. "Crap." She handed her board over to Aubrey. "I'll be right back."

 

 

           "What are you listening to?" Chloe gestured to the brunette's laptop.

           "I was mixing a song," Beca replied.

           "That's cool. Can I hear?"

           "Actually, I-," Beca didn't get to finish her sentence because before she knew it, Chloe had taken her headphones from her and was putting them on.

           Jessica approached the brunette and looked wide eyed at Chloe who was too into listening to the music to pay her any mind. "I am so sorry, Beca. My cousin kind of has a thing with personal space... as in she doesn't know what it is."

           "This is really good!" Chloe shouted. She realized she was shouting and removed the headphones. "You're really good. I mean, if a few seconds of this song is anything to go by, you're amazing."

           Beca couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "Thank you."

           "Chloe why don't you come with me back into the water. Aubrey wanted to layout for a bit," Jessica said, trying to get her cousin to leave Beca alone.

           "Okay, sure." Chloe handed the brunette back her headphones. "What's your name?"

           "Beca," the brunette replied.

           Chloe smiled, brightly. "I like that. It's pretty. Do you live around here?"

           "She's staying right next door to me for the summer," Jessica answered for Beca. "I'm sure you'll get to talk to her again soon. Now come on. Let her work and come surf with me."

           Chloe stood up and looked down at Beca. "There's a bonfire happening tonight. A "we survived our junior year at Barden University" type of thing. You should join us."

           "I just graduated from Barden High," Beca replied. "I don't think I'd be welcomed."

           "Jessica's on the same boat as you and she's coming."

           Jessica rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm your cousin. I get to go by default."

           "Okay fine, I'm inviting you, Beca. You're more than welcome to come. "

           "I'll think about it," Beca replied already putting her headphones back on.

           Chloe and Jessica headed towards where Aubrey and Stacie were. "She's different," Chloe said. "What's her story?"

           "I only know what I know from rumors and you know how I feel about gossip," Jessica replied. "You'll have to find out yourself. She's a tough one. I've known her for four years and I think I've gotten a total of twenty sentences out of her in that time."

           Chloe glanced behind her at Beca and smiled as she saw the brunette tapping her fingers on her laptop to her mix. "That's fine." She looked back at Jessica. "I have all summer." Chloe didn't know why but she was definitely intrigued by the mysterious brunette.   

          

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

           Beca was watching TV in the living room with her aunt when the woman looked over at her. "Aren't you going to go join the bonfire? You said that Jessica's cousin invited you."

           "It's not really my thing," Beca replied, hoping her aunt would let it go.

           "You know, I'd really like to see you starting to make friends, Beca. You can't isolate yourself forever."

           "I can't," Beca replied. "It's hard and people treat me like a freak because I'm socially awkward."

           "You don't give yourself enough credit." Helen patted her niece on the knee. "Go out there. You'll be surprised how much fun you'll end up having." The woman stood up. "I'm going to go get ready for bed." She pulled a lipstick tube out of her pocket and applied it.

           Beca quirked a brow. "What are you doing?"

           Helen smiled at the brunette. "I've decided that I should put makeup on before I go to bed. If I don't wake up, at least I go out in style."

           "Aunt Helen," Beca chided. "That's morbid."

           "It's good thinking is what it is," Helen replied. "What if I get carted out of here by an attractive gentleman? I have to look good even in death."

           "You're not being funny," Beca sighed.

           "Funny is all there is left to be, sweetheart. Now go... and you better stay out late."

           Beca got up. "Fine. I'm going. Goodnight."

           "Night." Helen headed to her room and Beca grabbed her jacket before going outside.

           As she walked towards the beach, she spotted numerous amounts of people goofing around, talking and drinking. She took a deep breath and continued on towards them. She could do this. It wasn't that hard. If anything, she would sit by the fire and pretend that she was enjoying herself.

           "Hey, why do you look like you're about to step into a pool full of piss?" a blonde girl asked as she approached the brunette. "Loosen up. My name's Fat Amy."

           Beca frowned. "You call yourself Fat Amy?"

           The blonde grinned. "Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

           Beca raised her eyebrows at that. "Uh, can I just call you Amy?"

           The blonde shrugged. "That's fine. You don't go to Barden do you?"

           "Not yet. Unfortunately I will be attending at the start of the school year."

           "Me too," Amy said, happily. "We can be roomies! I know you've only just met me but trust me, I'm the best person to know."

           "Hey, Amy!" A boy with a red solo cup gestured for the blonde to join them.

           "Sorry, I'm a wanted woman. I didn't catch your name," Amy said.

           "Beca."

           "I'll come back to see you when I'm done making my rounds, Beca."

           Beca watched Amy walk off before continuing towards the bonfire. She was almost there when she was stopped yet again but this time by a guy.

           "Hey," the boy smiled, charmingly.

           "Luke, no." Chloe approached them and linked her arm with Beca's. "She's with me."

           Luke held his hands up in mock surrender. "My bad, Red."

           "Thank you," Beca said once Luke walked off. "That had major potential of being really awkward for me."

           Chloe grinned. "Not used to getting hit on?"

           "Not at all," Beca replied.

           Chloe looked surprised by this information. "Do you attend a school for the blind or something?"

           "Or something." Beca didn't want to tell Chloe that everyone at her high school avoided her like the plague except for her cousin.

           Chloe moved her mouth to Beca's ear. "Well, I think you're gorgeous. Come sit with me." She pulled Beca towards the bonfire and sat down. She pulled a beer out of the cooler and held it out for Beca to take.

           The brunette shook her head. "No, thanks."

           "Go ahead," Aubrey said from across from the pair. "You look like you're ready to bolt. It'll help you loosen up."

           "I'm good. Thanks, though," Beca replied.

           Stacie who was sitting next to Aubrey cracked a smile. "Have you never had a drink before? You should totally have a drink."

           "It's okay." Chloe placed the drink back in the cooler. "You don't have to." Chloe looked at her friends. "Aubrey, Stacie this is Beca. Beca these are my best friends, Aubrey and Stacie.

           Jessica approached the girls and sat down next to Chloe. "Hey, Beca. Nice to see you here." She dug into the cooler and pulled out two bottles of water. "Water?"

           Beca smiled. "Thanks."

           Jessica returned the smile. "So what are we talking about."

           "We're going to play getting to know the new girl," Stacie said, looking at Beca.

           Chloe felt Beca stiffen next to her and placed her hand on the younger girl's knee to relax her. "No, we're not. We're... damn it."

           "What?" Aubrey turned her head and rolled her eyes when she saw Bumper Allen walking their way with his goon squad.

           "Hello, ladies." Bumper took a sip of his drink.

           "What the hell are you doing here?" Stacie asked.

           "This is a bonfire for the future seniors of Barden University, which I happen to be," Bumper replied, smugly. "I hope you girls don't expect to hog the waves this summer. We will be here often."

           "Can't you guys find another beach to terrorize?" Aubrey asked.

           "Why would we do that when we can bother you girls on this one?" Bumper asked. "Do you just not want us to show off our skills and show everyone how much better than you we are?"

           "As if," Stacie scoffed. "We could crush you any day."

           Bumper sniffed the air. "Is that a challenge I smell? I'm having flashbacks of last year's surf competition where I took first place, Unicycle took second and some loser took third, but I don't remember any of you girls being on any platforms during your competition. I do, however, remember Aubrey puking in the water."

           Aubrey glared at the boy for bringing up her puking after having been stressed during the women's surf competition.

           "I've never seen people paddle out of water so fast," Bumper laughed.

           "Go away, Bumper," Chloe said. "We're trying to enjoy our night and the sound of your voice is giving me a headache."

           "I will leave, but not because you told me to," Bumper said as he backed away. "I have more important things to do with my time, then to converse with losers."

           Stacie flicked the boy off as he walked away. "Such an annoying pest.

           "Sorry about that," Chloe said to Beca. "Bumper's an asshole. He thinks people should worship the ground he walks on."

           "Do you surf?" Stacie asked Beca. "There's a mix gender competition coming up and we need a fifth person."

           Aubrey quirked an eyebrow at the girl as if to ask why she was asking the alt girl to join them.

           Chloe beamed at the idea. "That's actually a great idea. Do you surf?"

           "I don't. Sorry."

           Chloe's shoulders dropped. "That's too bad."

           Music started playing and Stacie grabbed another beer before departing to join the dancing bodies in the middle of the beach.

           Aubrey and Jessica got up as well, leaving Chloe and Beca alone.

           "So," Chloe began. "Are you going to be attending Barden University next year?"

           "I will be. My father is making me go," Beca replied. "Something about needing an education and not being able to survive off being a DJ."

           "A DJ, huh?" Chloe asked.

           "Well, actually, a music producer," Beca replied. "But he doesn't think I can do that either."

           "Sounds like a great guy," Chloe replied.

           "He's something," Beca said, sarcastically. "You don't have to sit here with me just because you invited me." Beca gestured towards the dancing that was going on. "You can go join your friends."

           Chloe nudged Beca's shoulder with her own. "I'd rather sit here with my new friend. "So Jessica says you're staying with your aunt for the summer?"

           "Yeah, the beach is peaceful and my aunt needs me." Beca began to fidget with the hem of her sleeve. She had already said more than she would've usually said to anyone. Beca was getting ready to speak when a boy stumbled over his own feet, spilling his drink on her jacket and shirt. The smell of the beer the boy had been drinking hit her and renewed cravings in her that she had to try hard to fight already as it was.

           "Sorry," the boy mumbled, lazily as he got up and walked away.

           Beca stood up and removed her jacket. "I should head back to check on my aunt."

           Chloe stood up, disappointed. "Can you come back?"

           "I'm actually really tired," Beca said. "I'll probably see you tomorrow, though." Beca walked off before Chloe could say anything else. She felt bad for leaving but she needed to get the smell of alcohol off of her. The last thing she needed was a relapse when she had her aunt relying on her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

****

           Beca maneuvered into her aunt's room while balancing a tray on one hand. She heard the shower going and left the tray on the nightstand before heading back to the kitchen to clean up. She hadn't been able to sleep so she ended up working on her mixes. Well, working on her mixes -and- thinking about Chloe. The redhead probably thought she was weird now and Beca chastised herself for not being able to handle the smell of alcohol on her clothing. She wanted to be able to tell her aunt that she made friends and that she had enjoyed her night but like always, Beca failed at social interaction.

           _Oh well._ Beca thought. _D minus for effort._

           As Beca continued to clean the kitchen, she heard her aunt's room door open. She looked up and smiled when she saw the woman all dressed up. "And where are you off to this morning?"

           "I'm going to a spa with a friend. It should be fun." Helen set her plate on the counter and began to eat. "Thank you for breakfast."

           "You're welcome. Don't forget-,"

           "To take my pills. I know." Helen cut her off. "How was your night."

           Beca shrugged and looked down at the counter, using a sponge to wipe the already clean surface.

           Helen brought her hand out and placed it on top of Beca's to stop her action. "What happened?"

           "I got beer spilt on me and I had to leave," Beca muttered, too ashamed to speak the words any louder.

           Helen patted the empty stool beside her and Beca moved to sit down. "You left. You didn't stay and let yourself have a drink. Why are you beating yourself up?"

           "Because I would've loved to stay and have a drink," Beca admitted. "Mom was right. Maybe I can't do this."

           "It's been six months. You can do it. Don't listen to anything your mother tells you." Helen had never gotten along with her sister-in-law. She never understood what her brother saw in the woman.

           "She's the only one willing to tell me how pathetic I am." Beca stood up, not wanting to have a pity party. Not when she deserved every bad thing her mother had ever said to her.

           "You can't do this to yourself forever," Helen said. "I know it's hard but you need to live your life." A knock at the door stopped Beca from responding. "I'll get it."

           "No, you eat." Beca went to go answer the door and was surprised to find Jessica at her door.

           "Hi," Jessica greeted her. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

           Beca shook her head. "What's up?"

           " Um...Chloe told me why you left last night," Jessica began, hesitantly. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Jessica wasn't quite sure how to bring up the fact that she knew about Beca's troubling past.

           "I'm fine," Beca answered. "Thanks."

           "Are you going to be at the beach later? Chloe really wants to see you again and if you don't show up, I'm sure she'll just come here and make you."  

           Beca sighed and stepped outside with Jessica so that her aunt wouldn't hear the rest of the conversation. "Look, Jessica, you don't have to do this. I'm sure my aunt asked you to befriend me or whatever but I'm fine."

           Jessica shook her head. "She didn't. I just think you could use a friend and I could never have enough. I'll see you at the beach later... if not, then have a good day."

           Beca watched Jessica walk off before going back into the house. She saw her aunt standing nearby with her arms folded and knew a lecture was coming.

           "Why won't you make any friends?" Helen asked. "Would it hurt you to let some people into your life?"

           "It's not easy for me. I can't open up the way people want me to open up and they just end up leaving." Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I want to work on my mixes. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

           Helen decided to let this go for now. She just wanted her niece to have people in her life that cared for her. She was terminally ill and she knew she didn't have much more time. She wanted to see Beca happy before she passed.

 

 

 

           Helen had let Beca know that she was leaving to go meet up with her friend and as she exited her house, she saw a redhead walking towards her beach house. She waited for the young woman by the door, smiling at her in greeting when she reached her.

           "Hi," Chloe said with a smile. "Is Beca home?"

           Helen was happy to hear that someone was coming to see the brunette. "She is. Are you one of Jessica's friends?"

           Chloe held out her hand. "I'm her cousin, Chloe."

           Helen shook Chloe's hand. "Hi, dear, I'm Beca's aunt, Helen. I'm just heading out but you go on inside." Helen opened the front door and pointed to Beca's room. "She's working on her mixes so she won't hear you right away."

           Chloe thanked the woman and went to Beca's room. She knocked lightly and when she didn't get a response, she pushed the door open. She smiled as she saw Beca tapping her fingers on her desk along with the mix she was listening to. She stood there for a moment watching the brunette in her element, seemingly carefree and relaxed.

           Beca turned her head and was startled when she saw Chloe leaning against the doorway. She quickly removed her headphones and glared at the redhead. "What are you doing?"

           "Watching you," Chloe replied as she moved into the room. She sat down on the edge of Beca's bed and smiled. "You looked really cute so I didn't want to bother you."

           Beca blushed at being called cute. She had to fight to keep her eyes from looking the redhead over. Chloe was in a bikini with a sarong wrapped around her waist. "How long were you standing there?" She set her headphones down onto her desk.

           "Not long. Don't worry." Chloe reached for the headphones and placed them over her head.

           Beca's protest fell onto deaf ears as Chloe began to bob her head to the music. Beca wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Chloe was nice so she didn't want to snap at her and Jessica did say the redhead was horrible at giving people their personal space. The brunette sat there feeling nervous until the mix was over.

           Chloe removed the headphones and handed them back to Beca. "Another one of your mixes?"

           Beca nodded, hating herself for caring about how much she wanted Chloe to like the song.

           "Two for two," Chloe replied. "It's better then most of the stuff they play in clubs."

           "Thanks," Beca smiled, faintly. "Let me save it and then you can tell me why you're here."

           Chloe looked around the room and spotted a box labeled 'crap' on the floor. She got up and opened it, revealing several trophies.

           "Hey, don't touch those." Beca stood up to go stop the redhead but Chloe was already looking at one of the them.

           "You _do_ surf!" Chloe exclaimed. "Wow, look at all these trophies. You must be great."

           "I don't surf anymore." Beca took the trophy from Chloe and put it back in the box. "I haven't surfed in two years."

           "You were obviously good." Chloe gestured to the box that backed up her statement. "Why'd you stop?"

           "I'm just not into it anymore, okay?" Beca didn't want to talk about why she stopped surfing. If she did, then she would have to talk about a bunch of other things that she couldn't handle bringing up right now.

           "Okay," Chloe said, dropping the subject. "So you disappeared on me rather quickly last night. Jessica said she checked on you but I thought I'd come by to make sure you were okay."

           "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. I just... I, um..."

           "It's fine. I understand," Chloe said. "My dad's ten years sober."

           Beca felt her heart speed up. "How... did Jessica say something?"

           Chloe shook her head. "Jessica doesn't say anything about anyone ever. She hates gossip. It was just a really good guess. How long have you been sober?"

           "Just six months," Beca replied, uncomfortable talking about this.

           Chloe smiled. "Don't say it like that. Six months is something to be proud of. So we're all going to surf for a bit and then go to Point Break for smoothies. Do you want to join?"

           Beca began to fidget with the ring on her thumb. She was surprised that Chloe had dropped the subject and invited her out as if she wasn't put off by Beca now that she knew she used to be a drunk. "Your friends probably don't want you dragging some random around with them."

           "My friends like you just fine. They didn't get to talk to you much last night, though, so you should come. I'd really like you to."

           "Why?" Beca found herself asking. "I mean, we haven't talked much either. Why do you want to hangout with me?" Beca couldn't help but feel like this was some cruel joke where the popular girl pretended to be interested in the loser just to embarrass them later in front of their friends.

           Chloe shrugged. "You seem different. I like different. I just want to get to know you, Beca. I have a feeling we could be fast friends."

           _Friends. What is with everyone and wanting me to have a friend?_ Beca thought. "I'm horrible at friendships."

           "Then I'll teach you how to be a good one," Chloe said. "So do you want to come out on the beach with us?"

           Beca sighed. "Sure. I can work on my mixes out there."

           Chloe shook her head. "You have to be an active participant. No laptop and do you own a bikini or shorts? Something other than jeans?"

           "What's wrong with my jeans?" Beca asked.

           "It's hot outside, Beca," Chloe stated. "Looking at you in those makes me want to melt."

           Beca went over to her dresser and pulled open one of the drawers. She pulled out a black bikini and a pair of blue and white board shorts.

           "That's perfect." Chloe turned around to give Beca privacy to change. Beca changed quickly, letting Chloe know she was decent once she was done. Chloe turned around and smiled at the brunette's appearance. Her eyes trailed over Beca's body, stopping at her eyes. "You don't have to surf but will you come out in the water anyway?"

           "I can't. I just... I'm sorry. I don't mean to be difficult." Beca knew she was probably changing Chloe's mind about wanting to be her friend with her strange behavior.

           "Don't be sorry. Are you ready to go?" Chloe asked.

           Beca quickly put her hair up in a ponytail before slipping on her flip-flops. "Yeah, I'm ready."

           Chloe took Beca by the hand, entwining their fingers as she walked with the girl out of the house. Chloe's hand in hers made Beca feel a warmth that she wasn't accustomed to. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but it was definitely a feeling she would have to get used to if Chloe planned on continuing to ignore her personal space. Whether she minded the invasion or not was still up in the air.

          


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

           Beca was sitting on  a beach towel, her eyes never leaving Chloe as the redhead moved gracefully in the water. She was entranced. She tried not to be. She tried to watch other surfers and ignore the feeling she got when she looked at the redhead but it was no use. Her gaze always returned to the older girl.

           Amy sat down next to Beca and nudged her with her elbow. "Enjoying the scenery?"

           Beca looked at Amy and the blonde wiggled her eyebrows at her. "What? No, I'm just watching them surf."

           Amy laughed. "You mean watching _her_ surf. She's a pretty cool chick."

           "You know her?" Beca asked.

           Amy nodded. "I'm friends with Jessica. I've met Chloe a few times. So do you want to get into her pants or what?"

           Beca's eyes widened at the blunt question. "No, um... I just met her yesterday."

           "Doesn't mean you don't want to get with that," Amy smirked. "She thinks you're hot."

           Beca was surprised by this. "She does?"

           "Yeah, she told Stacie and Aubrey," Amy said. "I just happened to overhear it."

           Luke approached the women and sat down next to them. "Hey, ladies. How's it going?"

           "All right," Amy replied. "You got some pretty lame waves out there."

           Luke sighed. "I know. The girls kept getting the good ones."

           "You just need to learn to read waves better," Beca replied, absently as she continued to watch Chloe. "You kept charging in too much. If you wait it out, you can catch better waves. Do you know how to tell how a wave will be breaking?"

           Luke shrugged. "I just surf for fun. I don't really know the intricacies of it all."

           Beca smirked. "You'd have more fun if you caught better waves... and you can catch better waves if you know how to read them."

           "Well maybe you can teach me," Luke grinned.

           "Don't flirt with her, Luke," Amy warned. "She's Chloe's."

           Beca opened her mouth respond but Luke beat her to it.

           "Oh, so you're dating Chloe?" Luke asked.

           "No, we're not dating," Beca replied.

           Luke perked up. "So you're available, then?"

           "Luke she's been marked as off hands," Amy pointed out again. "Chloe's territorial. You know how she'll get if you don't back off."

           "Okay, okay. I'll behave," Luke promised, knowing exactly how his friend got. "So Beca are you going to be joining Chloe and the others on their team? They need one more person."

           "No, I'm not interested in that." Beca hadn't competed in a competition in two years and she didn't have any motivation to start. She kept in shape but she was sure her surfing ability had gone down from her lack of practice.

           "Oh great, here comes Bumper and his goons," Amy sighed.

           Luke saw Bumper and four of the boy's friends walking over to them. Rolling his eyes, he stood up to see what the boy wanted. "What do you want?"

           "Whoa, tone down the testosterone, dude," Bumper said. "We're here to surf. We have a competition to get ready for."

           "There are plenty of other beaches you could've gone to," Luke pointed out.

           "I like this beach," Bumper said. "It has a certain atmosphere about it." Bumper looked down at Beca and tilted his head a bit as he studied her. "You look familiar."

           "You might've seen me last night," Beca answered, not really wanting to converse with the boy.

           Bumper snapped his fingers in realization and pointed at the girl. "You're that surfer chick. Can't believe I didn't recognize you before. They claimed you were a surfing prodigy. Big whoop. You pretty much fell off the radar after you became an alchy."

           Beca's initial reaction was to get up and punch the boy but she did her best to rein in her anger. The last time she had hit someone was the beginning of her senior year of high school. She had been drunk and luckily for her, she had only been suspended for a week and she had to attend alcoholics anonymous classes. Clenching her fists to her sides, Beca looked back out at the water, ignoring Bumper.

           "What? No comment?" Bumper asked.

           Amy glared at the boy from her spot next to Beca. "Shove off, asshole. Beca hasn't done anything to you."

           "Yeah, Bumper." Luke took a step towards the shorter boy. "Back off."

           "Are you going to be competing in the mix gender competition?"  Bumper asked. "Or are you still afraid of water?"

           Beca was shocked to hear that Bumper knew that about her. Her eyes met his and she really wanted to punch the smug look off of his face. Bumper grinned. "My mother knows your father. Word got out."

           Luke pushed Bumper by the chest. "Go away. I won't be telling you again."

           Bumper laughed. "And what are you going to do to me?"

           Amy stood up to stand next to Luke. "Seriously, you should go or I'll hit you so hard your mind boobs will concave. You have no right to be giving anyone a hard time with a name like Bumper, you jerk off."

           No one noticed that Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and Jessica had exited the water until they were right there with them.

           "What are you assholes doing here?" Aubrey asked.

           "We're going to practice," Bumper said. "You girls were looking a bit sloppy out there. You should stick around and watch how a real surfer gets things done."

           Bumper gestured for his friends to follow him and they walked to the water, leaving Beca fuming where she sat.

           Amy turned around and looked down at Beca. "Is what he said true?" She asked, curiously.

           "Yeah, you're not really afraid of water are you?" Luke asked.

           Beca could feel the eyes peering down at her and it was making her feel uncomfortable.

           Chloe looked at her friends. "Are we still going to Point Break? I'm dying for a smoothie."

           Jessica knew Chloe was trying to take the attention off Beca and decided to help out. "I've been craving one since this morning. Maybe Luke can order the fifteen liter smoothie."

           Stacie looked down at Beca. "It's this huge ass smoothie where if you can finish it, it's free. No ones been able to do it. It's fun to watch people try, though. You're still joining us, right?"

           "Um, yeah." Beca accepted Chloe's hand as she held it out to help her up. "Thanks," Beca said, referring to Chloe getting the topic away from her personal life.

           "Anytime," Chloe smiled.

           Aubrey looked at Beca as she gestured to the water where Bumper was. "Don't let that idiot get to you. He rags on everyone. He really shouldn't with a name like Bumper but that doesn't stop him."

           "Let's forget about that hobbit." Amy looked at Beca. "You're going to love Point Break. It's so much fun. I can't believe you've never been."

           "I don't get out much," Beca admitted, sheepishly.

           "That's all going to change," Jessica said. "This summer is going to be the best."

           Chloe nudged Beca gently with her shoulder. "The very best. We're going to make sure you enjoy yourself."

           Beca wasn't sure what would be in store for her with these group of people that apparently wanted to befriend her but a part of her was interested to see what they would bring to her life.

 

 

          

           Beca was sitting in the café drinking a strawberry smoothie as she listened to Amy tell a story about Tasmania, where she grew up. The blonde's stories  were out there but it made the group of friends laugh and spark stories of their own. Beca stayed quiet for the most part, not used to this group dynamic that was going on and also not wanting to talk about herself.

           Chloe turned her attention away from the current story that Stacie was telling so that she could check on Beca. "Are you okay?" She asked, softly. "You're being quiet."

           "Just listening." Beca began to twirl her straw in her smoothie at Chloe's penetrating stare. It made her feel nervous. Like maybe she would see all the cracks and rough edges that made her imperfect and she would like her less for it. Beca didn't know why she cared. She was a loner. She liked being isolated from everyone and avoiding the pain that deep relationships caused. Well, that's what she used to like anyway. Now she wasn't sure what she wanted.

           Chloe smiled at her and Beca's stomach got that weird feeling as if she was going down a rollercoaster... with no harness. The older girl leaned in closer to Beca. "You look like you're thinking too much," she whispered. "Relax. You're supposed to be having fun."

           "I am," Beca assured her. She was surprised that she was actually telling the truth. She was enjoying herself around these people that were mere strangers yesterday.

           "Good." Chloe placed her hand on Beca's knee and returned her attention to Stacie's story.

           Beca, however, gave her attention to the hand that was resting casually on her knee. Was Chloe really this way with everyone?

           Jessica noticed Beca's freaked out expression from across the table. "What's wrong?" She asked.

           Beca shook her head and smiled. "Nothing." She forced herself to pay attention to the group as Chloe's hand kept its place on her knee the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Beca and the others were back on the beach lazing about as they enjoyed idle conversation. Beca checked the time on her phone and decided to head back to see if her aunt had returned home. "Hey, guys, I'm going to head in." Beca was surprised by the protests that she was met with at the news of her departure and chalked it up to them just being nice.

           "We should exchange numbers so we can bug you whenever we want," Amy said pulling out her cell phone.

           "Um, yeah, sure." Beca told them her number and they each put it into their phone.

           "We'll text you with our names so you'll have our numbers," Stacie said. "We should do something tomorrow."

           Aubrey shook her head. "We're busy tomorrow. We have to workout and improve our technique in the water. There's no way I'm letting Bumper and his band of idiots beat us again."

           "We can do something tomorrow night, then," Stacie said. "I'm thinking a movie night."

           "As long as it's not some chick flick, I'm in," Luke said.

           "Girls only," Stacie added with a smirk.

           Luke placed a hand on his chest. "That hurts. Really."

           Beca hated movies but she decided to keep that to herself for now. She was with Luke, though. She hoped she wouldn't get stuck watching a chick flick. "Sounds good. I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

           Chloe linked her arm with Beca's. "I'll walk you to your door."

           Beca grinned. "That's gentlemanly of you."

           "I have to make sure nothing happens to you from here and the few feet to your place," Chloe smiled.

           Beca laughed lightly. "And here I thought you just wanted more time with me."

           "Nope, this is solely for your safety," Chloe assured her, playfully as they walked towards the brunette's place. "So today was fun. I'm glad you decided to join us."

           "Thanks for inviting me." Beca still wasn't sure why anyone would want to be her friend and she was still slightly awkward when it came to interacting with the others but she had laughed more today then she had in a long time. "I can honestly say I enjoyed myself."

           Chloe smiled, pleased. "Good, I'm glad. We enjoyed your company." Chloe stopped in front of Beca's aunt's beach house. "Maybe if Aubrey doesn't kill me during practice, we can do something before tomorrow night."

           One on one time with Chloe unnerved Beca to no end. She found that she didn't really know how to act when she was around the redhead and that left her looking like an idiot. "Yeah, just text me and we can make plans for something."

           "Perfect." Chloe unlinked her arm from Beca's. "Bye, Beca." Chloe made her way back over to her friends who were now talking about needing a fourth member on their team.

           "We don't really need a fourth member," Jessica said. "We're all competing individually anyway."

           "Bumper has five members so we need five members," Aubrey said. "We need to even the playing field. I don't want there to be any reason why we don't crush him during the competition. I don't want him or his friends winning anything."

           "You could try asking Beca again," Luke suggested. "Though, I'm confused about what's going on there. Bumper said something about her having a drinking problem."

           "And there's that whole afraid of water thing," Amy added.

           "Beca's not interested in joining us. Let's leave her out of it," Chloe said, not wanting her friends talking about Beca's personal life.

           "If she's as good as Bumper said she used to be, then she would probably destroy him if she was competing."

           "Well we sign up for the competition in a week. Can someone change her mind by then?" Stacie asked.

           Everyone's eyes fell on Chloe and the redhead shook her head. "Beca seems pretty serious about not surfing. I'm not going to push her. End of discussion."

           "I'm with Chloe," Jessica said. "We shouldn't push."

           Aubrey looked at the younger girl. "You went to school with Beca. Don't you know her story?"

           Jessica shook her head. "I really don't know anything more than what I heard whispered in the hallways."

           "Just drop it guys," Chloe said. "If Beca wants us to know, she'll tell us."  

 

 

 

           Upon entering the beach house, Beca found her aunt lying on the couch watching TV. "Hey, how was the spa?"

           "Relaxing." Helen sat up to make room for Beca to sit. "How has your day been so far? Were you hanging out with your new friends?"

           "Yeah." Beca sat down next to the woman. "We went to Point Break. I had a good time surprisingly."

           "See what happens when you allow yourself to make friends?" Helen asked with a smile.

           "They're more like acquaintances," Beca corrected.

           "Uh huh, sure," Helen smiled. "Is that Chloe girl just an acquaintance too?"

           Beca paused for a moment before responding. "She is."

           "So you don't like her?" Helen asked.

           "I do... I mean... she's cool. We're just completely different. She touches me every chance she gets, she has no respect for my boundaries and she doesn't take no for an answer. She's bubbly and I'm mellow. We couldn't really be friends."

           "But you have a crush on her despite that," Helen smiled.

           "What? No," Beca replied. "I don't.

           "Then why do you let her do all those things if you don't like them?" Helen asked.

           "She's nice. I can't just be mean to her." Beca groaned. "Where is this even coming from? We're not talking about this."

           Helen laughed lightly at Beca's reaction. The girl definitely had a crush on the redhead but she would bring it up again later once she had enough information to back it up with.

 

 

 

           Beca popped out of her sleep in a cold sweat. She sat up quickly in bed and tried to calm her breathing. She looked over at the nightstand and saw that it was a little past midnight. Sighing, she ran a shaky hand through her hair and got out of bed. This was nothing new. She was used to the nightmares. It just happened to be more intense than the others had ever been.

           Beca quietly left her room and went to the bathroom that was located down the hall. She threw cold water over her face and tried to rid herself of the memories of the nightmare she had just had. Two years of this and the nightmares were still going strong. Leaving the bathroom, Beca made her way into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and glanced around quickly looking for something in particular. When she didn't see what she was looking for, she began to search all the cabinets in the kitchen. Stopping herself, from slamming a cabinet in frustration, Beca quickly left the house to get fresh air. She had always craved a drink after her nightmares but she had been able to fight the feeling until now. Now she just wanted to lose herself in a drink and forget about everything.

           Beca took in a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. She couldn't fall back onto bad habits now. She ran both her hands through her hair and dropped them to her side with a heavy sigh. Feeling calmer, Beca went back inside and sat down on the couch to lose herself in infomercials until she fell asleep.

 

 

 

           The following morning was a rough one for Beca. She had only managed a few hours of sleep so she was tired and cranky. She had fixed her aunt breakfast before holing herself in her room to work on her mixes. She had told her aunt that she wasn't feeling well and hoped that would be enough to get the woman to give her space for the rest of the day. It was almost one in the afternoon when Beca felt an arm on her shoulder.

           She pulled her headphones from her ear and was expecting to see her aunt but was met with Chloe's intense blue eyes.

           "Hey, Becs," Chloe said, cheerily as she plopped down on Beca's bed. The redhead had a pink cd case in her hand. "What are you up to?"

           "Working on my mixes," Beca answered with a sigh. "What are you doing here Chloe?"

           "I just came to see if you wanted to hangout. Amy came by earlier but your aunt said you weren't feeling well so we decided to let you rest."

           "I'm still not feeling well," Beca deadpanned. "You should go."

           "Well, what's wrong?" Chloe reached out to feel the brunette's forehead. "Do you need me to pick you up medicine or something?"

           Beca pushed Chloe's hand away from her head. "I need for you to leave me alone. I don't want to hangout or talk. I just want to work on my mixes. And for fuck sake, knock next time. I don't need you invading my space all the time, Chloe."

           Chloe was taken aback by Beca's harsh words. "Fine. Sorry for caring." Chloe tossed the cd case onto Beca's desk and left the room without another word.

           Beca stood up to go after the redhead but then decided against it. She sat back down and picked up the case Chloe had left. She opened the case and couldn't help but smile when she saw that Chloe had doodled over the front of the cd.

           A light tap at her door drew her attention away from the cd and to her aunt.

           "Chloe rushed out of here rather fast," Helen said. "What happened?"

           Beca set the cd down. "Nothing."

           "Really because she looked upset," Helen stated.

           "I snapped at her," Beca admitted. "I just... I need space right now and she always forces herself into mine. I don't want to do anything but work on my mixes today."

           "What happened, sweetheart?" Helen asked.

           "The nightmare was really bad yesterday," Beca said, softly.

           "So I did hear you searching my cabinets last night," Helen sighed. "What would you have done if you did find a drink?"

           "I would've relapsed." Beca was ashamed at her confession and looked away from her aunt. "Two years and the nightmares are still as strong as ever. Why won't they go away?"

           "Because you won't let go." Helen knelt down and placed her hand on Beca's shoulders. "You need to live your life, Beca. It's what Adam would want."

           "I think Adam would _want_ to be alive but I messed that up for him," Beca said, angrily. "Can we not do this? I just want to work on my mixes."

           Helen stood up and looked down at her niece. "You can't keep doing this Beca. You were making friends. Pushing everyone away will just leave you lonely and I don't want that for you. You should think about going to apologize to Chloe... and maybe seeing a therapist again."

           "A therapist didn't help before; I don't want one now." Beca picked up her headphones and placed them over her ears, signaling that the conversation was over.

           Helen shook her head and left the room. Her niece was a stubborn one but she had a feeling Chloe wasn't one to easily give up. _Someone needs to get through to that girl._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

           Beca knocked on the door of Jessica's beach house and hoped the girl's cousin would be the one to answer the door. She was disappointed when Aubrey opened the door because she was sure she would be getting an ear full.

           "You hurt her feelings," Aubrey said, moving to let Beca in.

           "I know. I didn't mean to snap the way that I did," Beca said, surprised the yelling hadn't started yet.

           "Chloe likes to get to know people and you've intrigued her. She just wants to be your friend. She doesn't mean to upset you by being in your space. It takes some getting used to. Now that she knows how you feel about it, she'll back off. Just talk to her about it next time instead of biting her head off or you'll be dealing with a very angry me. Got it?"

           Beca nodded. "Got it. Thanks for not yelling."

           Aubrey gestured to the back of the house. "She's in the pool."

           Beca walked to the back and stepped outside where there was a pool. Chloe and Jessica were currently swimming while Stacie tanned.

Jessica noticed Beca and guessed that she was here to apologize. "Hey, Beca."

           Beca gave a small wave and stayed near the door.

           Chloe turned her head, surprised to see the brunette. She had expected Beca not to care whether she hurt her feelings or not. She exited the pool and grabbed a towel from the chair nearby. She dried off and tossed the towel back onto the chair before walking past Beca to enter the house.

           Beca felt a tinge in her chest at Chloe blatantly ignoring her. She didn't blame the redhead but she had been hoping Chloe would hear her out.

           Stacie, who was lying on her back tanning,  propped herself up on her elbows. "She wants you to follow her. Probably so she can yell at you in private."

           _That's reassuring._ Beca thought. "Thanks." Beca entered the house just in time to see Chloe disappearing into a room. She went into the room as Chloe was tying a robe over her bikini that stopped mid-thigh. Beca closed the door and stood awkwardly, not sure of how to start her apology.

           Chloe sat down in a chair and looked at Beca, waiting for the other girl to say something.

           Beca began to fidget with the sleeve of her shirt as she finally spoke. "I listened to your cd." Beca had taken a moment to listen to the cd before coming over and it had honestly made her day a bit brighter. "Those songs were really amazing. I hadn't heard a few of them before. Thank you for giving it to me."

           "You're welcome," Chloe said, softly. "Glad you liked it. Was that all?"

           Beca sighed and walked closer to the redhead. "No... um... I'm trying to apologize for being a jerk. I didn't mean to snap at you. I had a really bad night and I took that out on you. I'm sorry. Really sorry."

           "It's okay. I should've respected your space more," Chloe said. "It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

           Beca shook her head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

           Chloe stood up and smiled. "Are we better now?"

           "If you're not upset with me anymore, then yes," Beca answered.

           Chloe's initial response was to pull Beca into a hug but she refrained. "I'm not upset. Do you want to join us in the pool?"

           "I can't... I don't..."

           "It's okay, it's okay," Chloe calmed the girl who seemed as if she was about to panic if she was forced to join them. She knew Beca disliked being in the ocean but she figured the pool would've been a different story. She hadn't meant to upset her. "We can do something else. Have you eaten?"

           "No," Beca replied. "I've just been mixing all day."

           "We can go somewhere," Chloe suggested. "Just us. Point Break has some good stuff."

           "That sounds good," Beca said. "I'll wait outside so you can change."

           "I won't be long," Chloe said, already removing her robe.

           Beca stopped herself from staring and left the room. As she was heading for the front door, she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Stacie heading her way.

           "Question for you," Stacie began. "As you know, there's the mix gender surf competition coming up."

           Beca opened her mouth to protest whatever Stacie was about to ask of her but the taller girl quickly continued.

           "And I know you don't want to join us but I was wondering if you'd be willing to help us out a bit. I mean, we're pretty good but maybe you could help us improve. You know, in a tips and tricks kinda way."

           "I won't be any help to you guys," Beca said. "Trust me."

           "Is it because of your drinking problem?" Stacie asked, nonchalantly. "It's not like you drink anymore, right?"

           "It's not that," Beca said, knowing there was no point in denying it after Bumper had thrown her business out there in the open.

           "Oh... is it the water thing? Was that true?" Stacie asked.

           "Stacie," Chloe chided as she approached the two. She gave her best friend a look that told her to back off.

           "What? I'm trying to get her to help us with our surfing," Stacie said.

           "Bye, Stacie," Chloe said. "We're going out."

           "Are we still having our movie night?" Stacie asked.

           "We are," Chloe confirmed with a nod.

           "And are you still joining us, Beca?" Stacie asked with a smirk, knowing that Chloe had been looking forward to the brunette's presence tonight before their fight.

           "Um, I guess," Beca answered.

           "We'll see you later." Chloe walked towards the door, leaving Beca to follow her instead of linking their arms together like she would've normally done. Beca took notice of this and was actually disappointed by the lack of contact from the redhead.

 

 

          

           The day continued on in the same manner. They enjoyed lunch but Chloe sat across from her and kept her hands to herself. After lunch, they found themselves walking along the boardwalk together.

           Beca took note of the several times Chloe had to stop herself from doing something touchy feely towards her and was always disappointed when the redhead didn't follow through with her actions. She only had herself to blame. She thought she hated the contact but now she missed it. "You don't have to keep doing that."

           Chloe frowned and glanced at the girl. "Doing what?"

           "Stop yourself from touching me," Beca said.

           Chloe grinned. "Oh, so you want me to touch you?"

           Beca heard the hint of flirtation in Chloe's voice and the blush was immediate.

           Chloe chuckled lightly at the girl's reaction and pulled her towards a pier so they could stand still for a moment and talk. "I didn't want to invade your space."

           Beca felt like an idiot for having said that to Chloe because the girl was the first person in a long time to not shy away from her or talk badly about her because of her past mistakes. Beca looked down at the ground. "I usually don't like being touched... but it's different with you."

           Chloe smiled. "Yeah? Why's that?"

           Beca shrugged. "You're just different."          

           Chloe bit her lower lip as she thought about what she wanted to say and if it would scare the brunette off or get her to open up to her. "What happened to you, Beca?" Chloe took Beca's hand into hers. "Why do you look so sad all the time?"

           Beca looked out at the water as she responded, not wanting to meet Chloe's eyes. "My brother, Adam died two years ago. He drowned. It was my fault." Beca pulled her hand from Chloe's as she continued, not wanting the comfort of the redhead as she told the story. "He was seven. He wanted to go surfing but I had just gotten in a fight with my mother so I was too upset to want to do anything. I was supposed to be watching him while my parents were out but I stayed in my room and left him to his own devices. He ended up taking my surfboard into our pool. I guess he had been trying to stand on the board in the water when he fell and hit his head on the side of the pool." Tears had begun to stream down Beca's face and Chloe wanted to reach out to her but she could tell Beca didn't want that right now. "I had finally gotten up to go check on him and when I got outside..." Beca squeezed her eyes shut trying to control her tears. She hadn't told anyone about this since the accident happened and reliving it out loud was too hard for her but she was already halfway through it so she pushed through. "When I got outside the water was red and he was floating there." Beca wiped her eyes and allowed herself a moment to calm down before continuing. "He died. I couldn't bring him back. The police came and started asking me all these questions. My mother thought I did it on purpose. I think she still thinks that. We never got along but after Adam died... she hates me. She told me it should've been me. She has said the worst things to me. I don't blame her, though. My dad was angry with me but he knew it was an accident. My parents ended up getting divorced because they kept fighting over it. I ruined everyone's life. I just... I wish it had been me. He just wanted me to take him surfing," Beca's voice cracked as she spoke. "If I had just done that, then he'd be here. I have nightmares about it all the time. I see him just floating in the water. I started drinking because it was the only way to deal. The people who I thought were my friends stopped coming around and I've been alone ever since. My aunt's the only one who cares about me and I'm going to lose her soon. I don't even deserve to have anyone care. I-,"

           Chloe pulled Beca into a hug, not letting her finish her sentence. "You don't have to be alone."

           Beca kept her hands to her side as Chloe continued to hug her. "I don't know how not to be."

           "I'll help you," Chloe promised.

 

 

 

           After telling Chloe about her brother, Beca ended up back at her aunt's beach house with Chloe. The redhead had insisted on staying and helping Beca cook an actual meal for the older woman instead of Beca buying takeout. Helen was in the living room since she had been banned from helping them cook.

           "So, Chloe," Helen said from her place on the couch. "Are you dating anyone?"

           Beca's eyes widened and she looked at her aunt with a "what are you doing?" expression.

           "Nope," Chloe replied as she set the temperature on the stove. "Living the single life right now."

           "You're quite a lovely young woman. Why don't you have a boyfriend... or girlfriend?"

           Chloe smiled. "Just haven't been able to find the right girl yet."

           "Yeah, neither has Beca," Helen said, ignoring her niece's glare. "She's never been on a date."

           Beca decided to get off this subject and back to the task at hand. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She gestured to the vegetables in front of her.

           Chloe laughed lightly at the brunette's embarrassment from her aunt's words.

           "I'm going to lay down for a bit," Helen said as she got up.

           Once she was gone, Chloe nudged Beca with her elbow. "Your aunt's pretty cool."

           "Yeah, she is," Beca agreed.

           Chloe handed Beca a knife so she can start cutting the vegetables. "So you've never been on a date?"

           Beca shook her head. "I was all about music and surfing. Then these last two years I've just been keeping to myself."

           "Maybe we could go on one," Chloe said.

           Beca let out a light laugh. "You don't have to do that."

           "I know I don't," Chloe said. "I would actually really like to go out on a date with you. I like you, Beca."

           Beca froze as her heart sped up. "I'd be the worst person to date, Chloe."

           Chloe smiled. "I'd like to be the judge of that myself if you don't mind. Unless you don't like me in the same way that I like you."

           "No, I do," Beca said quickly but then felt embarrassed about her quick reaction. "I mean... I like you, too."

           Chloe laughed at how cute the brunette was being. "So you'll go on a date with me?"

           Beca sighed. "I'm such a mess, Chloe. Why do you like me?"

           Chloe brushed a strand of hair from Beca's face. "You're better than you think you are. I just want to get to know you. I'm not expecting anything. And we can keep it between us for now. The others don't have to know."

           Beca was battling between the pros and cons of saying yes and even though she had created a longer list of cons than pros, she surprised herself by what came out of her mouth. "Okay, we can go on a date."

          

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

           Beca had been playing some mixes for Chloe when she checked the time and realized that they needed to head over to Jessica's beach house for movie night. She waited for her current mix to finish before she turned off her laptop. "I guess we should get going."

           Chloe sat up on the bed and let her legs dangle over the edge. "Aren't you going to pack anything?"

           Beca frowned. "For what?"

           "For the sleepover."

           Beca shook her head. "I'm not staying the night. I mean, why would I? I live right next door."

           "It's a bonding experience," Chloe insisted. "You have to."

           Beca groaned. "I hate sleepovers and I'm too grown for them."

           "You just haven't been to a sleepover with the right crowd yet and you're never too old for a sleepover."

           Seeing that she wasn't going to win this argument, Beca sighed and stood up to grab clothes to sleep in. "Let me talk to my aunt and then I'll be over."

           Chloe smiled. "I'll just wait for you outside."

           Once Chloe was gone, Beca decided to just change into her gym shorts and t-shirt that she would be sleeping in. She then headed to her aunt's room, gently knocking on the door before pushing it open. She heard her aunt coughing and quickly made her way over to the woman.           She saw blood in the napkin that the woman pulled from her mouth and pulled her cell phone out to call nine-one-one.

           "I'm fine, Beca." Helen waved for the brunette to put her phone away.

           "You're coughing up blood," Beca pointed out.

           "There's nothing they can do for me at the hospital," Helen said. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go to sleep. You have fun at your movie night."

           "I'm not going." Beca didn't want to leave her aunt alone when she was feeling worse than usual.

           "I'm fine, Beca," Helen said. "Go enjoy your night with your friends."

           "Let me just tell Chloe to go on without me and I'll be right back," Beca said, ignoring her aunt's words.

           "Beca you should go," Helen said. "I'm just going to go to sleep. If I need anything, I'll call you."

           "I can't just leave you," Beca said. "What if something happens?"

           "You worry too much," Helen said. "I'm not going to croak yet. You go enjoy the company of that pretty redhead. She likes you. I can tell." Helen could still see that her niece was still reluctant to leave her alone. "I'm going to sleep. You don't need to be here. Go, dear. Don't let me ruin your plans."

           "I don't want to go anyway," Beca assured her.

           "You'll end up enjoying yourself, though, I'm sure. So go."

           Beca sighed. "You'll call me if you need anything?"

           "I will," Helen promised.

           "Okay, I'll go," Beca relented. "I'll see you in the morning."

           "Have a good night," Helen said as she got comfortable in bed.

           Beca left the room to get her aunt a glass of water and set it on the nightstand in case she woke up thirsty. She slipped flip flops on and exited the house, finding Chloe sitting on the stairs. "Sorry I took so long."

           Chloe turned her head to smile at Beca. "It wasn't a problem." She stood up and could tell something was bothering the younger girl. "Is something wrong?"

           "My aunt's not feeling well. I don't really want to leave her but she wants me to go."

           "We can stay," Chloe offered without hesitation.

           Beca smiled faintly. "She won't allow it. Trust me. Thanks, though."

           "Then we can check on her between movies," Chloe suggested.

           "That would actually be great." Beca allowed Chloe to link their arms together as the began to walk next door.

 

 

          

           Beca was sitting on the couch next to Chloe as she tried to pay attention to the horror movie that Amy had chosen but her brain was currently malfunctioning due to the placement of Chloe's hand on her thigh. And it wasn't just that the redhead's hand was resting there, it was the fact that Chloe was rubbing her thumb back and forth against her skin absently.

           Chloe turned her head to see if Beca looked like she was enjoying the movie and couldn't help but smile at how cute the brunette looked as she rolled her eyes at the current murder scene that was taking place on the screen. "Are you bored?" She whispered.

           Beca looked at Chloe and nodded. "Movies really aren't my thing."

           "Do you want to go to my room?" Chloe asked, quietly. "We could find something else to do."

           Beca's eyes widened. What was Chloe suggesting? The thought of being alone in the redhead's room was making her have heart palpitations. The brunette shifted on the couch and stood up causing Chloe to frown.

           "I'll be right back," Beca whispered before disappearing to the bathroom.

           Chloe nodded her head and went back to watching the movie. After minutes passed and Beca hadn't returned, Chloe got up and quietly made her way to the bathroom. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for a response but didn't get one. She opened the door slowly and saw Beca sitting on the counter.

           Beca quickly hopped down and ran a hand through her hair. "I was going to be back out in a few."

           Chloe closed the door and looked at Beca quizzically. "Why were you just sitting there?"

           "Um... I, uh... I just needed a moment."

           Chloe grinned. "Is the movie too much for you?"

           "Uh, yeah, exactly. The movie was too much for me," Beca agreed quickly.

           Chloe shook her head. "No, I can tell you're lying. Why are you in here instead of out there with the rest of us?"

           Beca bit her bottom lip and began to fidget with the hem of her shirt as she thought of a better excuse.

           "Stop thinking of a lie," Chloe chided. She brushed a strand of hair from Beca's face and smiled at her. "What's going on inside that head of yours?"

           Beca covered her face with her hands. "It's embarrassing."

           "I won't laugh," Chloe promised.

           Beca dropped her hands down to her side and let out a breath. "I'm a virgin... and I've never been kissed. I can't give you what you're expecting. It's just... I'm not...It's too-,"

           "Whoa," Chloe smiled and placed her hands on Beca's shoulders. "Breathe, Beca. I wasn't propositioning you. I just thought we could go to my room and talk. In hindsight, that was a bad idea because you're supposed to be hanging out with everyone and being social. Sorry if I freaked you out."

           Beca turned red and covered her face again. "I just admitted all that for no reason?"

           Chloe laughed good naturedly as she pulled Beca's hands from her face. "It's okay. I don't think any differently of you. Please don't be embarrassed."

           "You probably think I'm such a huge loser," Beca groaned. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to cancel our date."

           "I don't think that at all," Chloe assured the brunette. "And I'm definitely not canceling a date that I'm really looking forward to." Chloe took Beca's hand into hers and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "You don't have to be so nervous around me."

           "Easier said than done," Beca stated.

           Chloe smiled and gestured towards the door. "Let's get back out there before they come looking for us. You haven't been embarrassed yet until they start guessing what they think we're doing in here."

           Beca allowed herself to be pulled out of the bathroom and returned to watching the movie with the others. She was relieved when no one said anything about their disappearance but she did catch Amy wink at her from her spot on the floor and was glad it was too dark for the blonde to see her blush yet again.

 

 

           Once the movie had ended, Chloe had gone with Beca to check on Helen before returning to the beach house where the others were now watching a video on Stacie's laptop.

           "What are you guys watching?" Chloe asked.

           "We YouTubed Beca." Stacie looked up from the screen to look at Beca. "You are... were an amazing surfer. You have to help us beat Bumper."

           Aubrey glanced at Beca before returning her eyes to the laptop. "You wouldn't have to get in the water. You can just watch us and tell us what we need to improve."

           Jessica closed the laptop and earned a few protests. "Aubrey pick the next movie." Jessica took Stacie's laptop and put it away.           

           "Seriously, it's been two years," Stacie said. "You should start surfing again. You'd be amazing to watch up close. Your hang tens looked so effortless. Aubrey almost always fall when she tries it." Aubrey rolled her eyes at the brunette but Stacie continued. "And your aerials were pretty sweet. I mean, we can pull off some pretty nice air tricks but you're like an aerial god."

           "You're way better than them," Amy said. "They need you."

           "And don't get me started on how you pulled off that-,"

           "No more fan-girling," Chloe cut the brunette off, which earned her a glare. "What will the next movie be?"

           Aubrey sighed. "I'll go grab it."

           Chloe sat on the couch, pulling Beca with her and made a mental note to check YouTube for clips of the girl surfing when she was alone.

          

          

 

           Beca's eyes flew open and she let out a breath. Another nightmare. The images from the nightmare lingered in her brain and she knew she needed to get outside for some fresh air. She tried to sit up but Chloe's arm tightened around her waist. Beca sighed and laid still. She wasn't surprised by the position she was in. Chloe had promised to give her space while they shared a bed but that promise hadn't held up in the redhead's unconscious state. Beca tried to gently pull Chloe's arm from around her without waking her and within a few seconds, she had managed to get out of the bed. She looked over at the other bed in the room to make sure Aubrey was still sleeping before she quietly exited out to the kitchen.

           Beca opened the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water but was met with a bottle of beer. She stared at it for a moment before grabbing the water and closing the fridge. She kept her hand on the handle of the fridge as she thought about the bottles of beer that was inside of it. If she drank enough of it, she would eventually pass out and her nightmares wouldn't occur. She always slept peacefully when she was intoxicated. Opening the fridge once again, Beca put away the water and took a beer before heading outside.

 

 

 

           Chloe woke up and frowned when she noticed that Beca had left the bed. Yawning, she got out of bed and went in search of the brunette. She didn't find her anywhere in the house so she decided to check outside. Upon opening the door, she located Beca on the stairs. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

           Beca wiped her eyes quickly since she had been crying and kept her head down as she spoke. "I couldn't sleep."

           Chloe moved to sit next to the brunette and spotted the unopened bottle of beer in her hand. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

           Beca didn't see a purpose in trying to hide her nightmares from Chloe. She had already told the redhead more than she had ever told anyone. "I have nightmares about my brother's death. They can get really bad. I stay up for hours after them because it's hard for me to go back to sleep."

           "We can cuddle," Chloe offered. "It might help."

           Beca looked up at Chloe. "Cuddling?"

           Chloe smiled. "Yeah, it'll be nice." She stood up and pointed to the bottle Beca had. "Let me have that and we can go back inside."

           Beca looked at the bottle ashamed that she had even thought about drinking it. She wondered if she would've ended up drinking it if Chloe hadn't come out to find her. Beca stood up and gave the bottle to Chloe, her gaze dropping to the ground.

           "Hey." Chloe placed her fingers under Beca's chin to raise the younger girl's head gently. "We all have our bad days. You didn't open it. It's okay."

           Beca simply nodded and followed Chloe inside. Once Chloe put the bottle back, she pulled Beca into the bedroom and onto the bed.

           "Turn around," Chloe instructed.

           Beca turned so that her back was to Chloe and she immediately felt the redhead's arm around her waist. Chloe pulled her closer and placed a kiss on Beca's neck. The feeling of Chloe's lips pressing into her neck made Beca's heart trip over itself. "I didn't know cuddling came with that kind of attention," she joked to ease her nervousness.

           Chloe smiled as she closed her eyes. "You get my special cuddles. Now relax. I promise not to take advantage of you."

           Beca stayed quiet and after a few minutes, Chloe's breathing changed, signaling that the redhead had fallen asleep. Beca couldn't deny that she liked the feeling of Chloe's arms around her but she didn't think this would help her sleep. She was wrong, though, because within a few seconds of listening to Chloe's steady breathing, she had drifted off to sleep.

          


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Chloe woke up the next morning and sighed when she realized that Beca wasn't in the bed with her. She figured the brunette probably went back home to spend time with her aunt.     

           Aubrey entered the room in a green rash guard and black surfing shorts. "We have practice! Let's go!"

           Chloe grunted a response and turned onto her back to look at Aubrey. "Where's Beca?"

           "She left an hour ago," Aubrey answered with a playful grin. "You two looked pretty cozy."          

           "I was very cozy." Chloe got out of bed and stretched. "She's a good cuddle buddy."

           "Jessica said she's never seen Beca let anyone near her the way she let's you," Aubrey pointed out. "I think she might like you."

           Chloe grinned already knowing that the brunette did and even though she would've loved to tell Aubrey about the date she was supposed to be going on with Beca, she knew she'd better keep it to herself for now. "Well I like her so that'd be pretty great."

           "Know what would be even better?" Aubrey asked. "If you put some pep in your step so we can get practice started."

           "I'll be out in ten minutes," Chloe promised as she retrieved a red and black rash guard from her closet with red shorts.

           "Five minutes," Aubrey said before leaving the house.

           Chloe quickly changed into her surfing gear before picking up her phone to shoot Beca a quick text message.

           _Morning, Becs. We should sleep together more often. You make a nice pillow. Gotta go practice. Come see me._

           Beca smiled at the message she received from Chloe as she was sitting beside her aunt in the living room.

           Helen quirked an eyebrow. "Chloe?"

           Beca nodded. "Yeah... I really like her."

           "Then you should ask her out," Helen suggested.

           "She kind of already asked me out," Beca said. "I agreed to go on a date with her. I don't know when it will be but... yeah, I have a date with one of the hottest people ever."

           Helen laughed. "I'm happy for you."

           "And I want to be happy for myself," Beca sighed. "I just don't know if this is a good idea. Chloe could do so much better than me."

           "Don't say that," Helen said. "You're an amazing young woman, Beca. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. Chloe obviously sees something in you. Don't push her away because you're scared."

           "Do you want to go to the beach with me?" Beca asked. "We can watch them practice."

           "Sure," Helen smiled. "Just for a bit, though." Beca grabbed a bottle of water for her aunt and left the house with the woman. "You know your dad will be here tomorrow."

           Beca nodded. "Yeah, I know. Do I have to be around?"

           "It'd be nice for us to have dinner together."

           "I'll be there," Beca said, unenthusiastically.

           Once they reached the beach, Beca saw Amy sitting on a beach towel as she watched the others.

           "Hey, Amy," Beca said as she approached her. She gestured towards her aunt. "This is my aunt."

           "Hi, Beca's aunt," Amy greeted. "Have a seat. The girls are just getting started."

           After minutes of watching them, Helen began to comment. "They're looking pretty good out there, huh?"

           "Yeah," Beca agreed as she kept her eyes on the surfers. "The judges won't want pretty good, though. They need to take more risks and get out of their comfort zone."

           "I guess they'll need someone to help them with that," Helen said, casually.

           "Hey, ladies." Luke approached them with a video camera and tripod.

           "What are you doing with that video camera, creeper?" Amy asked.

           Luke smirked. "Aubrey wants me to video tape the girls surfing so they can go back and watch it to see where they can improve. I can't chat now. I don't want to get yelled at by Aubrey." Luke moved closer to the water in order to capture the four girls as they surfed.

 

 

           Helen had gone back home after an hour had passed, leaving Beca alone with Luke since Amy had gone to take over the camera stating that he wasn't doing a good job.

           "Do you ever miss it?" Luke gestured to the ocean.

           Beca nodded. "All the time."

           "So why not start up again?" Luke asked.

           It's just not something I can do anymore," Beca said.

           Chloe approached them with a big smile on her face. "Hey," she said to Beca.

           "I'm not sitting here," Luke said, sarcastically. "No need to greet me."

           "Hi, Luke." Chloe pulled Beca up. "We'll be back."

           "Where are you going?" Luke asked with a smirk.

           "For a walk," Chloe said. "Get your mind out of the gutter." The redhead began to walk towards the opposite side of the beach so she could have some privacy with Beca. "So, did you sleep okay?"

           Beca nodded. "I did, actually. Thanks for being there for me."

           "Anytime," Chloe said, pleased to hear that Beca had gotten some sleep.

           "You and the others were looking pretty good out there," Beca said. "I think you should push yourselves harder, though. Learn more tricks and stuff like that. I saw you go for that reverse three-sixty after your rotating flip but you bailed instead."

           Chloe's eyes widened in surprise. "How'd you know I wanted to do a reverse three-sixty?"

           "Body language," Beca said. "Why'd you bail?"

           "I didn't think I could pull it off and I'm used to Aubrey always saying stick to the safe moves during competitions so we don't screw up and lose points."

           "Aubrey obviously wants you guys to win this time around so I think next time you should go for it," Beca said. "It would've been amazing. And maybe you can tell Stacie that her landing probably would've stuck if she had better footing. The back-flip was amazing, though." Beca continued on with her assessment of Aubrey and Jessica's surfing, telling Chloe where they could improve and when she was done, she furrowed her eyebrows at the way that Chloe was staring at her. "What?"

           "Those are amazing tips, Beca." Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca on the cheek. "They'll help a lot. Thank you."   

           Beca shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I figured I could help out a bit."

           "I'll let the girls know what you said. I'm sure they'll appreciate it," Chloe said "So I was thinking we could go on our date tonight. Did you have plans?"

           "I didn't," Beca said. "What'd you have in mind?"

           "My parents are away on vacation so their house is empty," Chloe stated. "I was thinking we could order some food and just talk. You could bring your laptop so we can listen to your mixes."

           "That sounds good," Beca smiled. "Should I meet you at your parents' place?"

           "No, I'll take you there myself," Chloe said. "The more time I get to spend with you the better."

           "Hey!" Stacie called from a few feet away. "Get back in the water! I'm not suffering Aubrey's torture alone!"  

           "See you in a bit." Chloe left Beca and the brunette couldn't help but smile to herself.

 

 

 

           Beca checked herself out in the mirror and sighed in frustration. She seriously didn't know what to wear. She left her room and headed into the living room where her aunt was. "How does this look?"

           Helen looked away from the television and smiled at the jeans and navy shirt Beca was now wearing with her black vest. "Just as lovely as the last four outfits. I like that look on you, though. Stick to that one."

           "Yeah?" Beca looked down at her clothes.

           "Yeah," Helen nodded. "Now do I need to have the talk with you? Lesbians have special condoms, right?"

           Beca's face turned the deepest shade of red it had ever been. "I.. we... I'm not planning on doing anything that would require protection."

           "So you say, but then you'll be alone at her house and things will start to happen."

           "Nothing will happen," Beca said, quickly, hoping to end this conversation.

           "Just be sure before you do anything," Helen continued.

           "I'm sure that nothing will happen," Beca said. "I need to finish doing my hair. I'm walking away from this."

           Helen laughed as her niece rushed back to her bedroom. Getting the girl to blush was too easy. There was a knock at the door and Helen went to the door to answer it, knowing it would be Chloe. "Hi, dear."

           Chloe smiled, brightly. "Hi."

           "Can we talk for a moment?" Helen asked. "Beca's still getting ready."

           "Sure," Chloe stepped back so Helen could exit the house.

           "You seem like a sweet girl," Helen said. "And I don't want to overstep my boundaries here but-,"

           "I don't plan on hurting Beca," Chloe jumped in. "I like her a lot. And I know that she's fragile so I plan on taking things slow with her because I don't want to overwhelm her. I know she's new to all of this. I just like being around her. She makes me smile."

           Helen seemed surprised by Chloe's words. "You'll be really good for her. I can tell." Helen opened the door and let Chloe in. "So you two are going back to your place?"

           "We are," Chloe confirmed. "I wanted to be alone with her and that's the only private place I could think of." Chloe's words registered to her and she realized how they must sound. "Just so we can talk... that's it."

           "Uh huh, sure," Helen laughed.

           Beca exited her room and smiled at seeing the redhead. "Hey, sorry. I didn't hear you knock." Beca put her laptop bag over her shoulder.

           "Don't worry," Helen said. "We were just talking about safe sex." Beca's eyes widened and Helen laughed. "I'm kidding. You two go have fun."

           "Goodnight." Beca shook her head at her aunt's antics. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

           Chloe waved to Helen and left the house with Beca. "You look cute." She tugged on the brunette's vest.

           Beca smiled. "Thanks. You look better, though."

           Chloe opened her car door for Beca. "I told the others we were just going out as friends. They didn't exactly believe me so I apologize in advance if they start playing twenty-one questions with you tomorrow."

           Beca shrugged. "It's okay. I don't mind."

           Beca got into the car and Chloe got into the driver's seat. "This is going to be your first date ever so I'm feeling a lot of pressure. I wouldn't mind constant reassurance that you're enjoying yourself," she said, only slightly joking.

           "I'm enjoying myself already and we've only been in this car for two seconds so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

           Chloe laughed lightly. "Then maybe we can sit here all night since you're not hard to please."

           "We could and I'd probably have a good time because... well, you're you... and you is pretty awesome."

           Chloe had to fight the urge to grab Beca and pull her into a kiss. "You're sweet. I'm really looking forward to this date."

           "I'm actually really nervous about it but I'm trying not to let it show," Beca said. "And I probably should've kept that to myself. My cool points are dwindling now."

           "They're not... you never had any to begin with," Chloe said with a grin before starting her car.

           "Ouch." Beca placed a hand over her chest. "That hurt."

           "And what did I tell you last night? Don't be nervous around me. I'm no one special."

           _But you are._ Beca thought. "I'll try to keep calm."

           "Not too calm," Chloe said as she began to drive off. "I didn't wear these skin tight jeans for nothing." She winked at Beca and laughed as the girl blushed. Tonight was definitely going to be a fun one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chloe was sitting on the couch in her parents' living room resting her head on Beca's shoulder with her legs propped up on the coffee table as she listened to one of the brunette's mixes. They had already eaten and had spent the past hour talking and listening to music. Chloe loved when Beca spoke about music because she always got excited about it and just spoke until she realized she was rambling. Chloe found it to be cute and tried to ask as many musical questions as she could in order to get it to happen. "So when did you start mixing?"  
"I was thirteen. I heard these two songs and I thought they'd go really well together. I knew if I didn't mix them that it would never happen. I begged my dad to buy me the things I would need to do it and he did."  
"Do you and your dad get along?" Chloe asked, hoping she wasn't treading into dangerous territory.  
"We used to. After Adam we kind of drifted. It's my fault. It's hard to be around him when I'm constantly wondering if he wishes the same thing my mom does. That it was me instead of him."  
Chloe could tell that Beca was not wanting to continue this current conversation so she quickly changed it to a neutral topic. "What do you do for fun besides mixing and singing?"  
Beca shrugs. "Nothing. I'm pretty lame."  
"So you claim," Chloe grinned as she stood up. She opened up the cabinet that was hiding a huge flat screen TV. She turned on the Wii that was also there and handed Beca a controller.  
"We're going to play video games?" Beca asked as she stared at the controller as if it was a foreign object.  
"Yep, we're going to bowl." Chloe pushed the coffee table out of the way.  
"Bowling is boring in general. This just makes it worse." Beca stood up despite her words.  
Chloe smirked at the brunette. "Okay, then we'll spice things up."  
Beca was already becoming nervous over what that meant. "Um, spice things up how?"  
Chloe moved so that she was standing in front of Beca. "We can place bets."  
"Oh god, is this going to become strip bowling?"  
Chloe laughed. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. If I win..." Chloe moved so that she was in Beca's personal space and moved her lips near her ear. "I get to kiss you wherever I want." Chloe moved away from Beca with a smirk. "And if you win..." Chloe's eyes trailed up and down Beca's body. "I'll let you surprise me."  
Beca felt her throat get dry and she had to clear her throat before she could speak but all she could manage was an "uh."  
Chloe grinned and got the bowling game started.

Minutes later...  
"The stupid thing isn't doing what I want it to," Beca huffed.  
Chloe laughed at Beca's frustration. "You do realize you're controlling it, right?"  
"No, it's doing its own thing."  
Chloe set her controller down and moved behind Beca.   
Beca stiffened when she felt Chloe pressing into her from behind. "I can figure it out."  
"Or I can just show you how to do it." Chloe covered Beca's left hand with her own. "I can't believe I never noticed that you're left-handed." Chloe grinned at how tense Beca had gotten. "You're going to break the controller if you squeeze it any harder."  
Beca felt a shiver go up her spine. "I think this date needs adult supervision."  
Chloe chuckled lightly as she rubbed her hands up and down Beca's arms. "I'm on my best behavior."  
"This is your best behavior?" Beca asked.  
"Mmhm, now pay attention. I'm going to show you how to play this."  
After showing Beca how to properly play the game, the two became competitive with each other but in the end Chloe ended up winning.  
"Looks like I win," Chloe said, mischievously as she turned off the game console. She pulled the controller from Beca's hand and admired her for a moment. "Mm, now where to kiss you?"  
Beca shoved her hands into her pocket so she wouldn't fidget. "I know what you're doing."  
Chloe moved behind Beca and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder. "If your guess is trying to get you to relax, then you'd be right."  
"Really? It's not a game of let's see how often I can get Beca to blush?"  
Chloe laughed and placed her hands on Beca's shoulders to massage them. "No but that'd be a fun game for later. Relax, Beca. We're not going to do anything you're not comfortable with."  
"Sorry, I don't mean to be awkward."   
Chloe turned Beca around. "I think you're being cute. Now for that kiss. Close your eyes."  
Beca quirked an eyebrow. "What?"  
"Close your eyes," Chloe ordered gently.  
Beca closed her eyes and began to tap her fingers on her legs out of nervousness as she stood before Chloe. She felt the redhead's hands on her sides and immediately stopped breathing.   
Chloe chuckled. "Breathe, Beca. I don't start biting until the third or fourth date."  
Beca expelled her breath and tried to keep it together. The last thing she wanted to do was continue to embarrass herself in front of Chloe.   
Chloe leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of Beca's lips. She lingered there for a few of Beca's erratic heartbeats before pulling away.  
Beca opened her eyes and licked her lips that had gone dry. "You enjoy messing with me too much," she glared, playfully.  
"You make it way too easy." Chloe sat back down on the couch and Beca joined her. "Are you going to stop being so tense now?"  
Beca nodded. "I'll try."  
"Good. What do you want to do now?" Chloe asked.  
"Whatever you want to do is fine," Beca replied.  
"Do you want to go to the beach?" Chloe asked. "I love sitting out there sometimes and just listening to the waves."  
"We can do that. I used to love doing the same thing."  
"Used to?"  
"It's not as peaceful for me as it used to be."  
"Maybe it can be again." Chloe stood up and put on her shoes that had been kicked off during dinner. "Ready?"

 

Chloe plopped down on the sand and waited for Beca to join her before she started speaking. "When did you start surfing?"  
"When I was eleven. I thought it was the coolest thing and just had to learn. What about you?" Beca asked.   
"I was fifteen," Chloe replied. "I usually just surf for fun. I entered a competition for the first time two years ago and surprisingly got pretty far both times before I lost. Bumper and his friends always win."   
Beca looked away from Chloe to look out at the ocean. "You can't be afraid to let loose out there. Safe won't get you anywhere."   
"Do you think you'll ever get back in the water?" Chloe asked.   
Beca shook her head. "No, it's not for me anymore." The brunette noticed Chloe rubbing her hands together signaling that she was cold. "You're cold. Do you want to go inside?"  
Chloe linked her arm with Beca's. "No, this is fine."  
Beca smiled and sat quietly with Chloe for a few minutes before the redhead pulled away from her to stand up. Chloe rolled up her pants so that her jeans wouldn't get wet and then kicked off her shoes before heading towards the water to walk along the shore.   
Beca stayed where she was and watched as the water splashed over Chloe's feet before drifting away causing the redhead to smile happily.   
Chloe turned around, smiling excitedly at Beca as she gestured for the younger girl to join her.   
Beca felt silly for hesitating at Chloe's request but she hadn't been in the ocean at all since Adam's death and that included walking along the shore.   
Chloe moved towards Beca and dropped to her knees so that she was eye level with the girl. "We're just going to walk along the shore. We're not going in. If it's too much we can go back to sitting down. Is that okay?"  
Beca nodded and removed her shoes and socks before rolling up her jeans as well. She allowed Chloe to pull her up and guide her towards the water. Beca let the water reach her feet and smiled at the feeling of it gliding over her skin before it drifted away once again.   
Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's and looked at her sincerely. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, this is nice."   
The two continued to walk along the shore for a few minutes hand in hand as they talked about random things that came to their mind. After awhile, Beca decided it was late and that Chloe needed sleep if she was going to be ready for tomorrow's training.   
"I had a great time," Chloe said as she stopped in front of her beach house.   
"I did too," Beca said with a faint smile. "It was actually the most fun I've had in awhile. Thank you."  
"No, thank you for going on a date with me," Chloe said. The two were quiet for awhile before the redhead spoke again. "I'm going to kiss you now. Like really kiss you. I'm giving you three seconds to bolt."  
Beca didn't move and she felt herself becoming nervous as she waited for Chloe to make her move. This would be her first kiss and she started to worry about whether or not she would screw it up or not. Becoming overwhelmed with nervousness, Beca turned her head before Chloe's lips could reach hers.  
"What's wrong?" Chloe frowned.   
"I'm sorry," Beca rolled her eyes at herself. "I'm just..." Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I've never kissed anyone before."  
Chloe smiled. "I know."  
"I don't want to be bad at it and have it be the worst kiss you've ever experienced. I know I'm being a total idi-,"   
Chloe pressed her lips to Beca's, surprising the brunette. Beca tensed for a moment but relaxed as she felt Chloe's tongue trail over her bottom lip. She parted her lips for the redhead and practically melted when she felt Chloe's tongue glide against hers.   
Seconds passed before Chloe pulled away from Beca with a satisfied smile forming on her lips. "Perfect," she said, softly before placing a gentle peck on Beca's lips. "Goodnight, Beca."  
Beca's brain felt like it was in a daze after that kiss and it took her a moment to respond, much to Chloe's amusement. "Um... goodnight."  
"I'll see you in the morning. Go ahead and walk home. I'll stand here until you get to your door."  
Beca couldn't get rid of the smile that she was donning as she walked to her aunt's beach house. Once at the door, she turned around to wave to Chloe.   
Chloe blew Beca a kiss and disappeared inside leaving Beca to replay every detail of their date together. It really had been an enjoyable night for Beca and she wondered what it meant for her and Chloe. Not wanting to dwell on what the night meant for their relationship at the moment, the brunette fell asleep with a smile on her face and Chloe encompassing her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Beca woke the next morning to the sound of laughter. She checked the time and saw that it was ten.  She had slept through the night and was actually feeling pretty good. She heard the laughter again accompanied by the familiar voice of her father. Groaning, Beca got out of bed. She had hoped she would at least have until late in the afternoon before she had to see the man. Gathering up what she wanted to wear for the day, Beca quietly exited her room and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

           Helen and Beca's father, Ethan stopped talking when they heard the shower going.

           Ethan sighed and looked at his sister. "How has she been doing?"

           "She's still having nightmares and she almost relapsed the other day but she's hanging in there. She's made some friends. Specifically a girl named Chloe. Beca's become good friends with her."

           Ethan frowned at hearing Beca had almost relapsed. "What made her almost relapse?"

           "Her nightmares. I think Chloe will be good for her, though. She's a sweet girl and she makes Beca light up."

           Ethan smiled. "Hopefully I get to meet her. Is she Beca's girlfriend?"

           "They went on a date last night but I don't know what they are. All I know is that she's the first person I've seen Beca lower her walls around."  

           Ethan smiled at hearing that there was someone that made his daughter happy. "And how are you? You've been taking your medicine, right?"

           "I have," Helen nodded. "Beca makes sure of it. She's a good girl, Ethan. I hate seeing her hurt so much for so long."

           "I don't know what to do," Ethan said. "She doesn't talk to me about anything."

           "You need to try to be more involved in her life," Helen said. "Ask her questions. Try to start up a conversation. It won't be easy but at least try. Can you do that?"

           "Yeah, I can do that." Ethan had never meant to distance himself from his daughter. He just always tried to give her the space she craved after Adam died. Their conversations since him passing usually ended in them arguing over any little thing.

           Minutes passed before the bathroom door opened and Beca stepped out in shorts and a t-shirt, her hair damp from her shower.

           "Hey, Beca!" Helen called as she heard the bathroom door open. "Your father is here!"

           Beca took a deep breath before rounding the corner. "Dad," she greeted, nonchalantly.

           Ethan smiled. "Hey, Beca. How has your summer been so far?"

           Beca shrugged. "All right."

           "I heard that you're making friends," Ethan said. "I'm glad you're putting yourself out there."

           "Yeah, thanks. I'm going to go to outside. I'll see you for dinner."

           Beca began to walk towards the door and Helen gave her brother a look telling him to do something.

           "Well, hold on," Ethan stood up from the couch to face his daughter. "I heard that you went on your first date last night with someone named Chloe."

           Beca felt the heat immediately rise to her face. "Um, yeah, I did."

           "So is she your girlfriend?" Ethan was trying to find something to talk to his daughter about so he thought this would be the safest topic.

           "No, it was just one date... we're not... there isn't anything more." The last thing Beca wanted to do was discuss her personal life with her father.

           There was a knock at the door and Beca gladly went to answer it. She was surprised to see Jessica at the door but had a feeling she knew why the girl was there.

           "Hey, Beca," Jessica greeted her. "Can we talk?"

           "Is that Chloe?" Ethan asked, curiously as he walked over to the door.

           Beca blushed and glared at the man. "No, it's her cousin, Jessica."

           Ethan smiled at the girl. "Are you one of Beca's friends?"

           Jessica smiled. "I am."

           "I'm Beca's father," Ethan said. "It's nice to meet you."

           "You too, Mr. Mitchell," Jessica said.

           "We'll be outside." Beca exited the house, not wanting her father to continue to embarrass her. "I know what this is about," Beca began. "Chloe told you we kissed and now you're here to tell me to back off, right? I know I'm not good enough for Chloe. I don't even know why she likes me... but I like her too. She's-,"

           "Beca." Jessica smiled at Beca warmly. "I just came here to give you this." Jessica held up a usb drive. "It has the video Amy and Luke recorded of us surfing yesterday. Chloe told me to bring it to you because you're willing to watch them and tell us where to improve."

           Beca really just wanted the ground to open up beneath her at this point. "Oh, um... yeah." Beca took the device. "I can do that. I'll watch them today and get back to you guys."

           Jessica looked pleased by this. "Thank you, Beca. We really appreciate it."

           "No problem," Beca replied.

           "Great. I'll let you get back inside. We'll see you later, right? We want to have a scrimmage and everyone agreed that you should be the judge."

           "I'll watch this and then I'll come out." Beca was glad to have any reason to not have to speak with her dad. Okay, and she was kind of dying to see Chloe.

           "That'd be great," Jessica said, happily. "I'll see you soon." Jessica began to walk away but then stopped and looked back at Beca. "And hey, you are good enough. We all approve. Well, Aubrey's a little tougher to crack but that's just because she's overprotective so don't take offense to anything she might say."

           "I'll try to remember that. Thanks, Jessica." Beca headed back inside and saw her aunt and dad still in the living room. "Hey, the girls need me for something so I'm just going to watch this video of them surfing so I can tell them where they can do better and then I have to go to the beach. I'll see you guys tonight for dinner. Aunt Helen have you taken your medicine?"

           "Yes, hon, I took it," Helen smiled. "You're helping the girls with their surfing?"

           Beca nodded. "I agreed to help get them ready for the competition. I better get started."

           "Okay, once you're done watching the video, I'll join you on the beach," Ethan said. "I even brought your boards down."

           Beca frowned at hearing that her father had her surfboards. "I threw those away two years ago."

           "And I retrieved them," Ethan stated. "And it's definitely not fun dumpster diving for surfboards."

           "Well I don't need them."

           "You might change your mind about surfing."

           "I won't," Beca assured him. "And do you really have to go out there with me?"

           "Yeah, why not? I want to meet your friends and catch some waves myself."

           Beca rolled her eyes knowing she couldn't stop the man once his mind was made up. "Whatever. I'm going to my room."

           After Beca had disappeared into her room, Ethan looked at his sister. "Why does she hate me so much?"

           "She doesn't hate you," Helen said. "Don't give up. She's your daughter. I want to see you two getting along."

           "I won't give up but I still think she hates me," Ethan said. "Come on, want to help me wax those surfboards? Maybe Beca will see them and want to surf again. I miss seeing her out there. She always looked her happiest out there in the water."

           Helen smiled. "It was always a rush watching her surf, huh?"

           "Most definitely," Ethan agreed as the two exited the house.

 

 

 

           Beca had watched the video and headed off to the beach and found that the girls were still surfing while Chloe stood and talked with Amy, a broken board lying at their feet. "Hey, what happened?"

           Chloe sighed. "A new surfer decided he could handle the intensity of the waves today."

           "He couldn't," Amy jumped in. "He got into Chloe's space as she was about to catch this big wave and she ended up bailing."

           Beca hated when novice surfers tried to jump right into catching the big waves when they didn't even have the basics down. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt anywhere?"

           Chloe smiled at how caring Beca was being. "I'm fine. I just need to go grab another board."

           "Is the guy still here?" Beca asked.

           "Yeah, but don't worry about it. I think he's embarrassed enough," Chloe said.

           "Where is he?" Beca asked as she began to look around.

           Chloe moved closer to Beca and Beca's heartbeat increased. Chloe was wearing her baby blue rash guard and it made her eyes so much more intense than they already were, which made it hard for Beca to focus on anything else. "What are you going to do? Beat him up? He's got weight and height on you, babe."

           Beca smiled at the term of endearment. "Where is he?"

           Amy pointed a few feet away. "He's the guy over there in the green board shorts."

           "Amy," Chloe chided.

           "What? I want to see a fight," Amy said. "I've got your back, Beca."

           Beca shook her head, amused. "There won't be any fighting." Beca walked away from them, leaving Chloe a bit worried about what was about to happen.

           "So what are you two doing?" Amy asked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

           "Not yet," Chloe said with a smile. "But I'm working on it. I don't want to scare her off."

           Beca came back within a minute and the girls looked at her curiously.

           "So what'd you do?" Amy asked.

           "I told him where there was a beach that had waves that were always lax," Beca replied. "He shouldn't get into any trouble there while he's learning."

           Chloe beamed at the younger girl. "That was sweet of you."

           Beca shrugged. "I just didn't want him around hurting anyone else."

           Chloe leaned forward, placing a kiss on Beca's cheek. "Let me go grab another board. Want to come with?"

           "Sure." Beca smiled as Chloe linked their arms together and began walking towards Jessica's beach house. "So I watched the video. You guys are really solid surfers so there's not much you need to change. I just think you should learn more tricks to impress the judges. If you guys could just focus on doing that during your scrimmage today, I can see what your styles are and help you where I see fit."       

           "I'll let Aubrey know," Chloe said. "She's excited about having you help us... she will never acknowledge that she said it but she is."

           "I'll do my best to get you guys ready for your competition," Beca said.

           "Great." Chloe opened the door to the beach house. "How was the rest of your night yesterday?"

           "It was fine. I slept well. How was yours?"

           "I spent the night having to dodge questions from Stacie and Aubrey," Chloe said. "My surfboard is in the back. Give me a second."

           Beca watched as Chloe walked out to the back and grabbed her surfboard before coming back. "I actually had a question." Chloe set her board on the floor and then stood on it. She launched into a detailed question about her stance. "So, basically, what I'm asking is, do you think I'd surf better if my stance was different."

           "Your stance is perfect. It works for you. Don't change it," Beca said, confused by why Chloe would question her stance after so many years.

           Chloe stepped off the board. "Are you sure? What's your stance?"

           Without thinking about it, Beca stepped onto the board and got into her stance. "I'm left-handed but I have a natural stance like you. I surf with my right foot."

           Chloe placed her hand on Beca's hips and stepped onto the board. "Mm, okay. It was just something I was wondering about. Thanks."

           "You're welcome." Beca replied, her skin tingling from feeling Chloe's stomach pressed against her back.

           Chloe grinned, knowing she should behave before Beca went into cardiac arrest. She stepped off the board and Beca did as well. Beca looked down at the board for a moment. She hadn't stepped on one in awhile and she realized how much she missed it.

           "You okay?" Chloe asked.

           Beca met the redhead's gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine." She bent down to pick up the board, tucking it under her arm. "I'll carry this back to the beach for you."

           "Thanks." Chloe linked her finger with Beca's free hand. "Jessica said that your dad was here."

           "He is," Beca said. "And he mentioned coming out onto the beach so that'll be fun," she said, sarcastically.

           Chloe laughed. "Well, I can't wait to meet him. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think."

           "We'll see," Beca said, unsure of how things were going to go with her father. He was trying so she knew she should try too. At least in order to make her aunt happy. Beca also dreaded the man telling stories about her surfing history. He liked to brag to anyone who would listen about his daughter's trophies even after she had stopped surfing. She just hoped the man did more surfing than talking today.

          


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Beca really just wanted to turn around and go back to Jessica's beach house when she saw that her father was talking to Amy. Chloe noticed the man and his black rash guard and board shorts and figured it was Beca's father since Helen was standing next to the man.

           Beca pulled her hand from Chloe's and handed the redhead her board. "Enjoy the waves. I'll be watching."

           Chloe smirked at Beca trying to get rid of her. "Do you not want me to meet your dad?"

           "No, that's not it," Beca assured her. "Well, it is... but not in the way you're probably thinking. I just don't want him to say anything embarrassing."

           Chloe grinned. If he does, I won't hold it against you."

           Ethan noticed his daughter approaching and waved. "Hey, ready to see your old man tear up out there?"

           Beca rolled her eyes. "Please don't speak like that."

           Chloe noticed Aubrey reach the shore and sighed as the blonde gestured for her to get into the water. "Aubrey's glaring at me," she said to Beca. "I better go."

           "I'll be watching," Beca said.

           Chloe looked at Ethan and held out her hand to shake his own. "Hi, I'm Chloe, Beca's friend."

           "Nice to meet you, Chloe." Ethan said.

           Chloe waved to Helen and then ran off to Aubrey before her friend started yelling at her.

           "Hey, hey!" Luke walked up with his video camera. "Sorry I'm late. Has the scrimmage started?"

           "Not yet," Amy said.

           Stacie and Jessica were now on the shore with Aubrey and Chloe talking amongst themselves before Jessica approached Beca.

           "Hey, are you ready? We're about to start," Jessica said.

           Beca nodded. "Yeah, I'm watching."

           Jessica ran back off towards the others, leaving Ethan confused about what was happening. "What's going on?" Ethan asked as he set his surfboard down.

           Amy looked at the man as he sat down on the sand. "Beca's judging their little surf competition against each other."

           Luke started his video camera and looked at the man. "We all know who will come out in first place. Beca has a special place in her pants for Chloe."

           Beca's eyes widened and she punched Luke in the arm. "That's my dad, dude," she muttered.

           Luke looked just as mortified as Beca. "Oh... sorry. I meant heart. She has a special place in her heart for our lovely redhead."

           "Stop talking," Beca begged. "And I won't be bias." Beca walked away from the group so she wouldn't be distracted and looked out at the ocean as they headed back into the water.

           Beca kept track of Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and Jessica equally as they rode the waves. Her eyebrows raised in surprise when she saw Aubrey pull off a clean five-forty spin. Her eyes then moved to Stacie who was preparing to catch a wave. She watched intently and found herself grinning when the brunette did a backside floater and tail dropped back down. She then looked at Jessica who was waiting for the next wave. Once the blonde was lifted, she did a backside air reverse that left Beca smiling proudly. Beca's gaze fell onto Chloe. She was highly impressed with Chloe's ability in the water and her mouth fell open when the redhead did a rodeo flip that looked as effortless as breathing. She herself had done the move before as well as other surfers, but she didn't realize just how skilled these girls were. She started wondering why they hadn't broken into the top three in any competition yet but remembered Chloe mentioning how Aubrey had coached them to do enough to get noticed but stick to safe moves in order to not mess up.

           Once the girls surfed a bit more, they began to paddle back to shore feeling happy with what they accomplished.

           "Impressive," Beca said once they reached her.

           "Thanks," Stacie grinned, happily. "We've been practicing really hard. Aubrey had this idea for us to watch your videos and pick a trick you did that we wanted to master."

           "You all were amazing out there." Beca was excited for the girls. She knew that if she stuck to helping them, there was no way Bumper and his friends would beat them at the competition.

           "So who wins?" Amy asked as she approached them. "Your father told me his vote. I want to see if it's the same as yours."

           Beca hoped the girls would be able to take her opinion without getting their feelings hurt. "Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and then Jessica."

           "I can work with third place," Stacie said, pleased.

           Aubrey smiled and bumped her shoulder to Chloe's playfully. "That rodeo flip was pretty awesome."

           Beca looked at Jessica and smiled. "You did great."

           Jessica returned the smile. "Thanks."

           Ethan approached his daughter and gestured to the water. "I didn't throw this rash guard on just because I look good in it. I'm going to hit the water."

           Beca rolled her eyes at her father. He seriously thought he was some kind of comedian. The man headed for the water and the others sat down on their beach towels.

           "Is he a good surfer?" Luke asked.

           Beca sighed. "Yeah... he's the one that taught me how to surf." Chloe reached up for Beca's hand from her spot on the ground and tugged it gently. Beca smiled and sat down beside the redhead. They stayed silent as they watched Ethan surf.

 

 

 

           Later that day, Beca was in her room working on a mix while the girls went to go sign up for the mixed gender competition. She was in her zone when she heard the harsh sound of knuckles hitting the door. Rolling her eyes, she knew it was her father. "I'm busy."

           Ethan opened the door despite Beca's cold greeting and leaned against the doorway. "I'm going to take your aunt out for lunch. Do you want to join us?"

           "I'm good here," Beca replied without looking away from her laptop.

           Ethan sighed and moved further into the room. "So your new friends seem nice."

           "They are," Beca agreed.

           "You seemed really excited about watching them surf," Ethan continued. "Maybe you should think about getting back into the water."

           "I don-,"

           "I just think it'd be good for you," Ethan said. "Not surfing isn't making you happy. Maybe surfing again is that thing that your missing from life."

           "What I'm missing from my life is my brother." Beca didn't know why her dad couldn't just leave things alone.

           "Why won't you at least try?" Ethan asked.

           "Why won't you leave it alone?" Beca shot back.

           "You can't live like this, Beca!" Ethan yelled. "It's not healthy. You've made friends and I'd love for you to keep them but I know how you are."

           Beca stood up and faced her father. "How am I, Dad?"

           "You push everyone away. All your friends back in high school-,"

           "All my friends back in high school abandoned me!" Beca snapped. "I didn't push them away! And you... _you_ abandoned me when I needed you!"

           Ethan frowned at hearing this. "That's not true."

           "You left!" Beca shouted. "You left me with her and you knew she hated me!"

           "I needed to get away for a bit," Ethan said. "I came back for you."

           "After she had already verbally abused me to the point that I finally broke! She didn't care that I was hurting over Adam, too!"

           "I made a mistake and I'm sorry," Ethan said with pleading eyes. "I just want to see you happy. It's been two years. I want you to live your life. It's going to be hard and there will be times where you think about Adam and you just want to sit alone in your room and remember everything about him and that's fine, but you can't let your life slip away. You have potential to do so many great things, Beca. You need to get out there and live your life."

           "I can't!"

           "Why not?" Ethan asked. "I don't understand."

           Helen appeared at the doorway and looked between the two. "That's enough."

           "I need some air." Beca quickly left the room and headed outside. She was heading to the beach when she saw Chloe exit the beach house next door.

           "Hey," Chloe said, happily.

           Beca walked over to Chloe and the redhead noticed her eyes filled with unshed tears.  

           Chloe brushed a strand of hair from Beca's face. "Want to go lay down in my room? The others went out so it'll just be us."

           Beca shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm just going to walk around or something." She was sure the redhead had better things to do than make sure she was okay.

           Chloe took Beca's hand into her own, linking their fingers together. "I'm going through Beca-withdrawal."

           Beca smiled and wiped the tears that had managed to escape her eyes. "I didn't know that was a thing."

           "It definitely is. Let's do something together. Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

           Beca nodded. "I think I'd go anywhere with you," she said, sincerely.

           Chloe grinned at Beca's sweet words. "I'll keep that in mind." Chloe walked to her car with Beca, reluctantly releasing her hand when they reached the vehicle.  

           Beca felt herself calming down in the presence of Chloe and  wondered what it was about the redhead that made her able to relax. "Where are we going?"

           "I need a new board to replace the one that broke today. I used my backup earlier, which doesn't ride as well, in my opinion."

           I have a board for you," Beca said. "My dad brought all my boards with him. I have so many and I don't use them. I already have the perfect one in mind."

           "You don't have to give me your board," Chloe said.

           "If you have it, it'll at least be put to use," Beca said. "It's a great board, I promise. I'll be right back."

           Chloe watched Beca rush off and she went to sit at the stairs of Jessica's beach house as she waited for the brunette to return. Minutes later, she saw the brunette walking towards her with a standard blue surfboard.

           "This is my favorite board." Beca put the board at Chloe's feet where the redhead sat before sitting down beside her.

           Chloe admired the board. It had a design of an ocean wave on top of it and looked like it was kept in great shape. "This is a sweet board, Beca. Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

           Beca smiled. "I'm sure. I can't wait to see you riding it. I won all my trophies riding this board. Adam picked it out. He thought it was funny that there was a picture of a wave on it. Anyway, it's yours now."

           "Thank you, Beca," Chloe said. "I'll take great care of it."

           Beca looked into Chloe's eyes. "I know. You'll probably look better on it than I ever did," she grinned.

           Chloe's eyes fell to Beca's lips for a brief moment and she began to lean in.

           Beca licked her lips and met Chloe the rest of the way. Her heart thudded in her chest as their lips connected and she placed her hand behind Chloe's neck, deepening the kiss.

           Chloe was the first to break the kiss to take in some much needed air. "Do you want to go inside? Beca simply nodded and stood up with Chloe. Chloe grabbed her new surfboard and brought it inside to her room before joining Beca in the living room.

           "You look nervous," Chloe pointed out.

           "Hot girl, empty house... I'm a little nervous," Beca admitted.

           Chloe laughed lightly and gently pushed Beca so that she was sitting on the couch. "You're seriously too cute." Chloe straddled Beca's thighs and began to place kisses along her jaw. "We won't do anything you're uncomfortable with," she said before connecting her lips with Beca's.

           Half an hour had gone by and the two were still making-out on the couch. Beca unconsciously brought her hand up the front of Chloe's shirt and didn't realize what she was doing until Chloe moaned into her mouth from the squeeze she had delivered to her breast.

           Beca quickly broke the kiss and pulled her hand out from under Chloe's shirt. "I'm sorry."

           Chloe grinned at how red Beca was becoming. "That was a good moan, Beca."

           "It was a bad move, though, right? Like, only a high school boy would've gone in for a boob grab. I didn't even realize I was doing it."

           "God, you're so adorable." Chloe placed a quick kiss on Beca's lips before getting up from her lap.

           "I am not," Beca disagreed.

           "You are, though. Super adorable."

           "Hey, Chloe," Beca said as she fidgeted with the ring on her thumb.

           "Yeah?" Chloe asked.

           Would you want to go on another date with me?" Beca asked, nervously.

           "Of course I would," Chloe said, happily.

           "Well, um... would you want to go on a date with me as my girlfriend?"

           "You're asking me to be your girlfriend?" Chloe beamed.

           "Yeah... unless the answer is going to be no. In that case, we can pretend this never hap-,"

           Chloe pulled Beca into a quick kiss. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. Now I can kiss you whenever I want," she winked.

           Beca laughed. "I think you kissed me whenever you wanted to before didn't you?"

           "That is true," Chloe laughed as she stood up. "I want to take your board for a spin. Want to come with?"

           "Yeah, and it's your board now. Not mine," Beca corrected.

           "Right. Let me just change and then we can go."

 

 

 

 

           Bumper walked away from the sign-up table for the mixed gender competition laughing at what he had just done.

           "I can't believe you wrote her name on there," Unicycle said, disapprovingly. "She's going to be so pissed."

           Bumper grinned. "I just can't wait for her reaction to the news that she's making a comeback. Everyone will make a big deal out of it and then she'll have to tell everyone that she's not actually coming back because she still has a fear of water."

           "Dude that's not cool," Donald said.

           "It's just a little practical joke," Bumper stated. "No harm, no foul."

          

 

 

          

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

           Beca smiled as she watched Chloe surf. She was glad the board was being put to use by such an amazing surfer. As she sat there watching the redhead, she heard someone clear their voice. When she turned her head, she rolled her eyes when she saw her father. She was in a good mood right now and didn't need the man ruining that for her. She turned her head back towards the ocean and continued to watch Chloe.

           Ethan sat down next to his daughter, mimicking her position by pulling his legs up to his chest and letting his arms rest on his knees. He looked out at the water and found what his daughter was staring at so intently. "She's good."

           "She's great. She has a lot of potential," Beca said, not taking her eyes away from Chloe. "She did a rodeo flip this morning. It was flawless."

           Ethan smiled. "I remember when you first pulled off that move. I didn't even know you'd mastered it until I saw you do it in competition. The crowd, judges and even other surfers were so shocked that a fifteen-year old managed to do a crazy trick like that. I was so proud of you. I always have been. It hurts seeing you hurt so much, Beca. I'm sorry that I left. I wasn't strong enough deal. You needed me and I let you down."

           "I can't really blame you for leaving. I would've left me too. I ruined everything."

           "Beca-,"

           "No, I'm not looking for pity or words of comfort," Beca said as she looked at her father. "I should've been watching him. He just wanted his big sister to take him surfing but I told him to go away."

           "You didn't know that he'd..." Ethan sighed. "Yes, you should've been watching him, but what happened wasn't intentional. You can't let it rule over you for the rest of your life. I miss seeing you happy."

           Beca looked back at Chloe who was now paddling to the shore. "I asked Chloe to be my girlfriend."

           "Yeah? How'd that work out for you?" Ethan asked with a smile.

           "She said yes," Beca answered.

           Ethan's smile grew. His sister had told him that Beca was always in a better mood when she was around the redhead so he knew that Chloe could help Beca reach a point in her life where she could move on from the past. At least, he hoped she could. "That's great news. You should have her over for dinner."

           Beca shook her head. "Not going to happen. You'll scare her away with your horrible stories and your bad jokes."

           "Ouch, harsh," Ethan said with a light laugh. "Hey, Beca."

           "Yeah?" Beca looked at her dad.

           "I don't blame you for Adam's death and I miss us being close. I know I messed up but if you'll let me be in your life, I can try to make things right."

           Beca knew the man was sorry and she didn't have the energy anymore to hold onto her anger. "Maybe we can do something before you leave tomorrow."

           "That would be nice," Ethan said.

           Chloe approached the two and set her board down. "Hi, Mr. Mitchell."

           "Chloe," Ethan greeted her with a smile as he stood up. "I heard you're dating my daughter now."

           Beca's eyes widened as she looked at her father.

           Chloe beamed at the man's words. "I am, sir."

           "I've never had to have this talk with anyone before so you'll bare with me through it, right?" Ethan asked with a hint of a smile.

           Chloe's face grew serious. "Oh sure, of course," she nodded.

           "I trust that you'll be respectful of my daughter and her body," Ethan began.

           "Ohmygod." Beca covered her face with her hands.

           "Yes, sir. I'd never make Beca do anything that she didn't want to do," Chloe assured him.

           "And you'll be mindful of her feelings?" Ethan asked.

           "At all times," Chloe promised.

           Ethan gestured to the surfboard Chloe had set down earlier. "That's her favorite board. She's never let anyone handle it...ever. That's basically like her giving you a promise ring."

           Beca stood up to look at Chloe. "That's not what it means. This talk is over. Bye, Dad."

           Ethan laughed at his daughter's reaction. "I'm gone. Bye, Chloe."

           "Bye, Mr. Mitchell." Chloe waved.

           Beca shook her head and looked at her girlfriend. "He thinks he's funny. Sorry."

           "It's fine. Did you two have a nice talk?" Chloe asked.

           Beca nodded. "We're going to try to fix our relationship."

           "That's great, Beca," Chloe smiled as she bent down to pick up her board. She kissed the brunette on the cheek. "I'm happy for you."

           "Hey, Beca! Beca Mitchell!" A man walked over to the two. "Can I interview you?"

           Beca frowned. "Excuse me?"

           "I'm from the local paper," the man began. "We're interested in hearing about your story and why you've decided to surf again after so long. Everyone in the surf community is both excited and nervous about you signing up for the competition taking place in August."

           "She's not interested in talking to anyone," Chloe told the man before taking Beca by the hand. "Come on, Beca."

           "Wait," the man said. "Can you at least tell me what inspired you to get back into the water?"

           Chloe and Beca ignored the man as they headed towards Jessica's beach house.

           Once inside away from the journalist, Beca turned to Chloe. "I didn't sign up for that competition."

           "I know," Chloe said. "And the girls and I wouldn't do that if that's what you're thinking."

           "No, of course not," Beca sighed. "I'm thinking more along the lines of Bumper."

           "This does seem right up his alley of deviousness," Chloe said. "Do you want me to talk to that journalist and tell him that you didn't sign up?"

           Beca shook her head. "Bumper's just trying to get me riled up. I don't want to give him the satisfaction. I don't have time for his antics. Besides, I have other things to worry about. Like where I'm taking you on our second date."

           Chloe grinned and kissed Beca. "Are you sure you're okay?"

           Beca nodded. "It's nothing."

           Chloe could tell the brunette was lying but she wasn't going to push at this moment. "Okay, I need to take a shower but do you want to hangout with the others? They should be back soon."     

           "We can do that," Beca said. "Are you telling them about us?"

           Chloe bit her bottom lip, sheepishly. "I might have already sent a mass text message earlier when I went to get the surfboard from my room. I was just really excited. I hope you don't mind."

           Beca smiled and shook her head. "I don't. I was just wondering what you wanted to do."

           Chloe kissed Beca. "I want everyone to know you're mine. You know you can join me in the shower if you want."

           Beca began to blush. "Are you forgetting that talk with my dad?"

           Chloe grinned as her eyes roamed Beca's body. "I plan on being _very_ respectful of you in the shower." Chloe laughed at how intensely Beca was blushing. "I'm messing with you. I'll be right back."

           Beca watched Chloe disappear into the bathroom before sighing and moving over to the couch. She wanted to go find Bumper so she could punch him in the face. She knew the local journalist would hound her for a good story on why she was apparently returning. She didn't know why the boy was trying to stir up trouble in her life other than the fact that he was an asshole. She had never done anything to him personally. It was going to be a long two months before the competition if she was going to have to deal with this.

 

 

          

           "He did what?" Amy asked after Chloe explained to her friends what Bumper had done.

           "Are you sure it's him who did it?" Aubrey asked.

           "Who else would do something so low?" Stacie asked.        

           "Good point," Aubrey said.

           "We need to find that hobbit and crush him!" Amy exclaimed.

           Jessica nodded. "I'm not usually one for violence but I agree."

           Aubrey looked at Beca who had been sitting silently next to Chloe. "You know if you don't compete, everyone will think you choked."

           "I'm aware," Beca said. "but I'm not competing."

           "Come on, Beca," Stacie said. "You can't let Bumper win. He's such a jerk."

           "Guys, drop it," Chloe said. Chloe did want Beca to get back into the water but only because she could tell how much the brunette missed it. She was slowly working on easing Beca back into the water but she was trying to do it in a way that wouldn't seem like she was forcing the girl. Pushing Beca would just make her push back and nothing would be accomplished that way. She was going to continue doing things her way and hopefully Beca would choose to pick up her surfboard and get back to doing what she used to love.

          


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

A few days later...

          

           Helen exited her room at seven in the morning and opened the front door like she had been asked to the previous day by Chloe. She smiled when she saw the redhead was there with two skateboards.

           "Thank you so much," Chloe whispered. "I appreciate you getting up this early."

           "It's not a problem, sweetheart," Helen smiled. "I think this is a great idea. Beca will have fun, I'm sure."

           Chloe set the skateboards down by the door and stepped inside the house. "I brought you food to warm up later when you wake up again." She held up a brown paper bag. "You go ahead and get back to bed. I'll put it in the fridge for you."

           "You're the sweetest, Chloe," Helen smiled. "Thank you for trying to help Beca."

           "You don't have to thank me," Chloe said. "I just want to see her happy."

           Helen gave the redhead a hug. "I was worried that I'd die and she'd be alone. She's a stubborn one. I'm glad you've gotten her to come around. You and your friends are helping her more than you realize."

           "You don't have to worry about Beca," Chloe promised. "She'll be taken care of."

           "That's really nice to know." Helen patted Chloe on the back before pulling out of the hug. "Go ahead and wake her. I'll see you later on in the day." Helen went to her room and Chloe made her way to Beca's.

           The redhead opened the door gently and stepped inside the dark room. She opened the blinds slightly and looked down at her girlfriend's sleeping form. She leaned against the wall and admired the brunette for a minute before sitting down on the edge of the bed. She pushed a strand of hair from Beca's face and kissed her on the temple. "Beca," she said, softly. "Wake up."

           Beca mumbled something and turned away from Chloe. The redhead smiled and shook the girl gently. "Come on, Becs. Get up."

           Beca's eyes opened at hearing Chloe's voice and she frowned. "Chloe?"

           "That would be me," the redhead answered.

           Beca turned back around and frowned at the redhead. "What time is it?"

           "Seven," Chloe answered as if it was totally natural to be up at this hour.

           Beca quirked a brow. "How'd you get in here?"

           "Your aunt. I asked her to open the door at this time yesterday. I want us to go on the boardwalk."

           "This early?" Beca asked. "Lay with me. We can go later."

           "But people will be out there later," Chloe pointed out. "It's nice and quiet now. Come with me, please?"

           Beca sighed. "Why do I have to like you so much?"

           Chloe smiled, brightly and got up. "Thank you!"

           "Yeah, yeah." Beca reluctantly got out of her warm bed. "You owe me a nice breakfast."

           Chloe grinned. "I'll give you a lot more than that." She threw in a wink for good measure and laughed when Beca rolled her eyes. "You're such an easy target."

           "I'll get used to your perverted ways soon enough." Beca opened her dresser drawer and looked for something to put on. Once she chose a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, she looked back at Chloe. "I'm just gonna change real quick."

           Chloe sat back down on the bed. "Go ahead."

           "Um... I'll be right back." Beca began to leave but Chloe stopped her.

           "No, stay," Chloe said. "You can change here."

           "But you're going to be leering at me," Beca stated.

           "You make me sound like some old creepy man. I've seen you in a bikini. This won't be any different."

           "Yeah, um, except for the part where I don't have a bra on." Beca shifted on her feet as she bit the inside of her cheek.

           Chloe's smile widened. "You need to stop being so cute all the time." The redhead closed her eyes. "Go ahead. I'll be on my best behavior."

           Beca stood there for a few seconds and when Chloe didn't open her eyes, she began to change. "Okay," she said once she was clothed. "You know if my dad knew you were trying to get me naked, he'd want to have a few words with you."

           Chloe opened her eyes and moved over to Beca to give her a quick kiss, letting her hand slide up her shirt and just slightly under her bra. "You are aware that you've already let me get to second base, right? Now what would your father think of that?"

           Beca grinned. "That you've corrupted me, obviously."

           Chloe rolled her eyes but had a grin on her face. "Finish getting ready. I'll be outside." She playfully slapped Beca on her ass before leaving the room.

           Beca quickly finished getting ready, curious to know why Chloe wanted to go out onto the boardwalk this early. When she got outside, she saw the redhead sitting on a skateboard.

           Chloe stood up, picking up both boards and giving one to Beca.

           "A skateboard?" Beca asked.

           "How smart you are is the first thing I liked about you," Chloe teased.

           Beca nudged Chloe with her shoulder before linking their fingers together. "What makes you think I can skateboard, smartass?"

           Chloe's smile fell. If Beca couldn't skateboard, then this would ruin her plan. "Can you not? I just assumed since you could surf, you'd know how to skateboard."

           "You assumed right," Beca assured her. "Why the sudden interested in it, anyway?"

           Chloe visibly relaxed and began to walk down the steps with Beca. "I just figured it could be something nice we do together. I mean, I'm definitely better in the water but I can at least ride this thing without falling."

           "I haven't been on any kind of board in awhile so I might be the one falling," Beca said.

           Chloe brought Beca's hand up to her lips and kissed it. "You'll do fine."

           The two began to walk towards the boardwalk and Chloe hoped her plan was a good one. Beca didn't seem at all adverse to riding a skateboard but she didn't want to trigger any bad memories for her girlfriend.

          

 

 

           Beca set the board down and tentatively placed her foot on it. Chloe said nothing as she watched Beca get reacquainted with a board. The brunette looked like she was thinking hard about something and even though she wanted to find out what it was, Chloe stayed silent.

           "Ready?" Beca asked, looking up from the board to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

           Chloe smiled and nodded. "Whenever you are."

           Beca pushed off on her other foot and began to move down the boardwalk with Chloe. The two went at a slow pace and Chloe became ecstatic at the huge smile that Beca was sporting.

           "This is nice," Beca said loud enough for Chloe to hear her over the sound of the wheels on the pavement.          

           "It really is," Chloe agreed. "And you haven't fallen."     

           "Yet," Beca added. "I'm rusty."

           "Well, you definitely look good on a skateboard. I'm kinda turned on right now."

           Beca laughed. "You're always turned on."

           "With you as my girlfriend, why wouldn't I be?" Chloe threw back, light-heartedly.

           "That is true," Beca joked. "I'm such a catch."

           Chloe grew serious. "You have no idea how true that is."

           Beca felt her heart jump in her chest from the way Chloe was looking at her. She placed her foot on the ground, stopping herself on the skateboard.

           Chloe frowned and stopped as well. She turned and looked at Beca who was standing behind her. "What is it?"

           "You're too good to be true," Beca blurted out. "Sometimes when you look at me I feel this overwhelming calmness. It's not a feeling I've been used to these past two years. The only times I've ever felt this way is when I was in the water. Since meeting you, I've been waiting to wake up but it seems that this isn't a dream... but there's no way it couldn't be because someone as perfect as you can't exist."

           Chloe moved closer to Beca, taking the brunette's hands into her own. "I'm glad I can make you feel that way. You're not alone in your feelings. I feel this incredible joy whenever I'm around you and just sitting next to you doing nothing makes my day. You're so talented and complex in a great way. Being with you is like unwrapping a present everyday. You have so many layers to you and they're beautiful. You're beautiful, Beca. I'm pretty certain that this isn't a dream but on the off-chance that it is, I don't ever want to wake up because having you in my life isn't something I want to give up." Chloe released Beca's hands and brought them up to Beca's face. "And I'm definitely not perfect."

           "You are to me." Beca leaned in and kiss her girlfriend deeply. The two kissed for a long while, only pulling away when oxygen was needed. "I'm really glad you woke me up this morning. This has definitely been a great day so far."

           "Yeah, it has been." Chloe was beaming. She couldn't get herself to stop.

           "Hey, Chloe?"

           "Yeah, babe?"

           "I think maybe I want to try surfing again."

           Chloe heard the words but they didn't quite register in her head. "Wait, what?"

           "Surfing... I think it's time for me to get back out there." Beca said, feeling slightly unsure of her sudden urge to be in the water. "I mean, I'm not sure... I just... maybe... maybe I'm ready." Beca shook her head. "I don't know... I just feel like being in the water again. I might end up changing my mind."

           "And that's okay," Chloe assured her, rubbing her hands up and down Beca's upper arms. "You can try it out and if you change your mind, that's perfectly fine."

           "Being on a skateboard is cool but it's nothing like being out there in the water, you know? It's more freeing out there."

           Chloe nodded in understanding. "It really is. Whenever you want to try, you just let me know and I'll be there with you."

           Beca looked down at the ground. "I wish I could just do it. I wish it was easy... I'm just... I'm scared. And I know it's stupid..."

           "Hey." Chloe raised Beca's head to look at her. "It's not stupid. It's how you feel and how you feel is never stupid."

           "Thank you," Beca said, softly.

           "You don't have to thank me for anything." Chloe kissed her girlfriend. "Just know that I'm here for you, okay?"

           "Okay." Beca got back onto her board and gestured for the redhead to do the same. "Can we just ride around for awhile?"

           "We can do whatever you want," Chloe answered.

           Beca smiled as she pushed off on her board to get moving again. She hadn't expected her day to start like this but it was definitely a nice surprise.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

           It had been two days since Beca had told Chloe that she wanted to get back into the water but they had yet to progress any further than that. Chloe hadn't brought it back up because she didn't want to push Beca into anything she wasn't really ready for.

           The two were currently laying on Beca's bed, Chloe resting her head on Beca's chest while the brunette ran her fingers through Chloe's hair.

           "What makes you happy?" Beca asked, lightly.

           Chloe smiled at the question.  "A lot of things. My friends, music, surfing, just being on the beach, you."

           "Me?" Beca was surprised by that answer.

           "Yeah, you. " Chloe confirmed as she moved so that she was facing Beca with her hand propping her head up. "This is one of the best summers I've ever had and you're the reason. Being around you makes me happy."

           Beca smiled and mimicked Chloe's position. "You make everything... lighter for me. If that makes any sense. Basically, I like having you around too. Sorry, I'm bad with expressing myself."

           Chloe leaned forward and kissed the brunette. "You're not, though." Chloe realized soon after meeting her that Beca just needed time to share her feelings and someone that was willing to be patient enough for her to get to the point where she wanted to share her thoughts and feelings. Chloe moved her hand to rest on Beca's hip. "What makes you happy?"

           "We're still talking about you," Beca said. "What are you going to school for? I don't think I ever asked."

           "Well, my mom and dad are all about appearance. I had to take etiquette classes when I was eight. Aubrey did too. We became fast friends trash talking the place. Anyway, my parents want me to get a degree in business and become a tycoon or something."

           "And what do you want to do?" Beca asked, curiously.

           "I want to be a therapist. I love helping people," Chloe said. "I'm double majoring in business and psychology. The business degree will please my parents but I can at least still get my psychology degree."

           "Isn't that stressful?" Beca asked.

           "Beyond words but if I told them what I wanted to do, I'd never hear the end of it."

           "Well I think you'd make an excellent therapist. You have a calming effect on me. I'm sure it'll work on other people," Beca stated.

           "And you say you're bad at expressing yourself." Chloe smiled big as she moved her hand up Beca's shirt to gently caress the girl's skin. "Can you answer my question now?"

           "It was actually my question and you stole it," Beca pointed out.

           Chloe rolled her eyes playfully as her fingers continued to dance around Beca's side. "What makes you happy?"

           "My aunt, you and music," Beca answered. "She's stuck with me through a lot and music has always been my way of clearing my head. And you, you have just been a pleasant surprise."

           Chloe leaned forward, locking her lips with Beca's. The kiss intensified after a few seconds and Beca found herself being pushed onto her back. Chloe moved on top of her girlfriend and pecked her on the lips. "Is this okay?"

           Beca nodded and was met with Chloe's lips against hers again. The brunette placed one hand on Chloe's hip and tangled her other hand in her girlfriend's hair as their kiss deepened. As the two lost themselves in their make-out session, they heard a light knocking at the door.

            The door was pushed open as Chloe moved off of Beca. The redhead's face turned a similar shade of her hair as she straightened her clothes. Beca sat up looking just as embarrassed as her girlfriend.

           "Sorry, I didn't realize you were over,  Chloe. I'll just head back downstairs. Pretend I'm not here."

           Beca's embarrassment grew. "Nothing's happening."

           Helen laughed. "Nothing looked a lot like a make-out session. Don't be embarrassed. You're both old enough to make decisions like whether you want to have sex or not.  It's not taboo like it was when I was growing up. Everything's about sex nowadays. Just be sure to go about it the proper way. I can get pamphlets on lesbian sex if-"

           Beca groaned and laid down as she covered her head with her pillow.

           Chloe laughed and Helen winked at the redhead to let her know that she had only been teasing. "I wanted to go out for lunch.  You're more than welcome to join us, Chloe. Unless you both have plans."

           "We don't. We'll be right down." Chloe waited for Helen to leave before moving to straddle Beca's thighs. "She's gone."

           Beca tossed the pillow to the side and Chloe moved her hands up Beca's shirt to rub them up and down Beca's stomach.  "You have the best aunt." Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca. "Will you go on a date with me tonight?" She asked with her lips still against her girlfriend's.

           "Yeah, what'd you have in mind? Beca tried to not focus on what Chloe was currently making her feel because she wasn't ready for that step, especially with her aunt nearby.

           "My parents are still away so I was thinking we could go there and watch a movie. I know you hate them but I picked something you might actually enjoy."

           "We could watch paint dry and I'd have a good time as long as you were with me."

           Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "You say the best things." She reluctantly moved off of the brunette and held out her hand for her to take. "Come on. Lunch with your aunt should be interesting."

           "Yeah, you two are going to have fun embarrassing me." Beca allowed Chloe to pull her up from the bed and followed her out of the room.

 

 

 

           Beca was having a great time with her aunt and Chloe at Point Break. Her aunt was currently telling a story about Beca as a child.

           "Okay, no more embarrassing stories." Beca rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face.

           Chloe reached over and linked their fingers together. "They're cute stories." She was worried at first that the stories would trigger Beca's memories of her brother but Helen stayed away from any story that included the boy.

           "All right,  let's get going. All this laughing and talking has made me a bit tired."

           Beca's smile fell. "Are you okay?"

           Helen waved her worry away. "Yeah, just tired. I'll be fine after a nap."

           Beca's frown deepened. "I forgot to give you your medicine this morning."

           "I took it. No worries," Helen assured her.

           Chloe pulled her hand from Beca's and gently rubbed the girl's back. "Let's go ahead and get back, okay?"

Beca nodded. "Let me just use the bathroom. I'll meet you guys at the car."

           Chloe left with Helen and Beca made her way to the bathroom. Upon exiting the bathroom, she saw Bumper and Donald at the café.

           Bumper smiled smugly at seeing the ex-surfer. "Hey, look who it is. I heard you're going to be surfing in the mixed competition.  That was quite a shocker."

           "Yeah, I'm sure," Beca glared at the boy.

           "I'm sure you'll do great... if you manage to make it into the water."

           "What exactly have I done to make you dislike me?" Beca asked,  annoyed.

           "I'm an amazing surfer but all everyone ever wants to talk about is Beca freakin' Mitchell and when she'll return to surfing. What's so great about you?  You're a loser alcoholic."

           Beca balled her fist up prepared to shut Bumper up but she felt gentle hands cover her own.

           "Not worth it," Chloe whispered to her girlfriend. "Can you wait in the car for me please? I just want to have a quick word with Bumper." Beca was reluctant to leave but Chloe then placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right out."

           Beca left the café, leaving Chloe to have a few words with Bumper.

           "Uh oh, what's going to happen to me now?" Bumper laughed.

           Chloe gave Bumper a look that even frightened Donald who wasn't on the receiving end of it. "I don't know why you feel the need to be a jerk all the time but do not mess with Beca anymore than you already have. I mean it. Back off or we're going to have a problem and I'm the last person you want to piss off."

           Bumper held his hands up in mock surrender and Chloe walked by him, hitting his shoulder with her own. "Ow," he called after her as he rubbed his shoulder.

           "Maybe you should just leave Beca alone," Donald suggested.

           Bumper shook his head. "I'm not done with her yet."

 

 

 

           Later that night, Beca and Chloe were sitting in Chloe's house watching a movie that Beca found to be decent enough. Chloe was resting her head on Beca's shoulder while she traced her finger along the palm of the brunette's hand.

           "Chlo?" Beca said, quietly.

           Chloe turned her attention away from the TV to look at Beca. "Yeah?"

           "I was thinking we could wake up early tomorrow and go out to the water before anyone else is out there."

           Chloe smiled. "I'm up for that. I'll give you your board back."

           Beca shook her head. "No, you keep that. It's yours. I want you to have it. I have other boards. My dad decided to leave them all at my aunt's place.

           "Okay, if you're sure," Chloe said.

           "I am," Beca assured her. "Sorry, I just wanted to say that. We can go back to the movie now."

           Chloe rested her head back on Beca's shoulder, happy to hear that they would be attempting the water together tomorrow.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sometime during the movie, Beca had lost interest and had begun watching Chloe take in the movie like she was hanging onto everything that was happening. Chloe had taken notice of this and had told the brunette to pay attention but the two ended up having a make-out session instead.

           Chloe pulled away from Beca but left her lips lingering near the brunette's. "Do you want to spend the night?"

           Beca felt herself becoming nervous at the thought of spending the night with Chloe. "Um...I, uh..."

           Chloe laughed lightly before placing a quick kiss on Beca's lips and standing up. "Relax, babe. We won't do anything but sleep... and cuddle."

           "I'm relaxed." Beca stood up trying to seem as calm as possible.

           "Uh huh, you're the epitome of relaxed right now," Chloe said, sarcastically. "We've shared a bed before."

           "That was different," Beca said. "We weren't dating. Now we are and things are expected."

           Chloe shook her head and pulled Beca to her by the hem of her shirt. "Nothing's expected. Not with me." She pecked her on the lips and turned to head upstairs, pulling Beca by her shirt.

           Once they reached the room, Chloe promptly removed her shirt and began to unsnap her bra. Beca's eyes widened at the bold action and she quickly turned around. She heard Chloe's light laughter and shook her head. "You love making me blush."

           Chloe removed her jeans and pulled a small shirt out from her drawer. "It is something I enjoy doing. You can turn around."

           Beca hesitated for a moment but then turned around. Beca's heart tripped over itself at the sight of Chloe in a shirt and underwear. "Is that all you're wearing?"

           Chloe smiled. "That was the plan. Did you want me to put something else on?"

           Beca shook her head. "No, it's okay. I was just... yeah."

           "I'm going to go brush my teeth," Chloe stated. "I'll leave a spare toothbrush out for you. You can grab something to sleep in from my dresser."

           Once Chloe was gone, Beca removed her clothes and opened the dresser to search for something comfortable. As she looked, she found a notebook with "love is louder" written on it. She pulled pajama shorts and a shirt out of the drawer and closed it back. She quickly got dressed and exited the room to go find Chloe.

           She followed the sound of Chloe's humming and stopped at the bathroom down the hall.

           "Hey," Chloe said with a mouth full of toothpaste as she brushed her teeth. She finished up and then handed Beca a toothbrush still in its packaging. "I'll wait for you in the room."

           "Hey, Chloe." Beca turned around and leaned against the counter. "I saw a notebook in your drawer. I didn't touch it or anything. I was just wondering if it was a journal."

           Chloe nodded. "It is."

           "Oh, I had a therapist who made me attempt to keep one. She told me to write something inspirational on the cover of it."

           Chloe gave Beca a half-smile. "Doctor Mason?"

           Beca was surprised to hear Chloe speak the name of the woman who had been her therapist. "Yeah, Doctor Mason."

           "She was my therapist for two years," Chloe replied, nonchalantly. "What did you write on the cover of your journal?"

           Beca smirked. "Something along the lines of this is fucking stupid."

           Chloe laughed. "Didn't keep up with it, huh?"

           Beca shook her head. "Not at all."

           "Finish up here and I'll show you my journal," Chloe said. 

           Beca shook her head. "You don't have to do that. I was just curious."

           "It's fine. I'll be waiting." Chloe walked down the hall and went straight to her dresser, opening the drawer that she knew her notebook was in. She pulled it out and went to sit on the bed. She leaned against the headboard and waited for Beca to join her.

           Beca entered the room and quietly sat down next to Chloe on the bed. As soon as she got comfortable, Chloe handed her the notebook.

           "You can flip through it or whatever. I haven't used it in about five years. I started it when I was thirteen."

           "This is personal stuff, though," Beca said as she accepted the notebook. "Are you sure you want me to see it?"

           "Yeah, I'm sure." Chloe said. "I'll just be here if you have any questions." The redhead moved so that she was lying down with her head resting on Beca's stomach as her girlfriend sat up against the headboard.

           Beca opened the notebook and began to read the first entry. From the first few sentences, she learned that Chloe used to struggle with an eating disorder and used to be very self-conscious about her image. Her heart broke as she continued to read the passages and she eventually began to tear up.

           Chloe heard the brunette sniffle and moved so that she was lying on her back with her head resting on Beca's lap. "What's wrong?"

           Beca set the  notebook down on the nightstand and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. It's just that you're such a great person and you're so beautiful on the inside and out. I hate that you used to hurt so much."

           Chloe reached up to rest her hand on the side of Beca's face. "I'm fine now. I just remember that message on the cover of my notebook when I'm having a bad day."

           Beca bent down and kissed Chloe. "You're amazing."

           "I'm no one special," Chloe said as she took Beca's hand into her own.

           "Well, you're someone special to me."

           Chloe smiled big as she moved so that she was beside Beca. "Lay with me." Beca turned the lamp on the nightstand off and got under the covers with Chloe. The redhead wrapped her arm around Beca and pulled her close. "Let's get some sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

 

 

 

 

           The next morning, Beca was standing along the shore with her board under her arm and Chloe beside her. They had to have been there for at least half an hour. Beca looked over at Chloe apologetically. "I'm sorry."

           "It's okay. We can stand here as long as you'd like." Chloe said. "There's no rush."

           Beca closed her eyes for what felt like minutes but was probably really only a few seconds and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

           Chloe said nothing as she waited for Beca to make the move to go into the water. She was more than willing to wait until Beca felt confident enough to do it. She smiled as Beca walked into the water and joined her.

           The two paddled out further into the water and pulled up onto their boards so that they were straddling them. It was quiet and the waves were small. Chloe thought it was the perfect morning to get Beca into the water. She wouldn't be overwhelmed by the waves and no one would be around to make her uncomfortable.

           Chloe ran a hand through her hair and looked over at Beca. She looked over at Beca and frowned when she noticed the girl was breathing hard and her hands were slightly shaking. "Hey." Chloe reached out and rubbed Beca's back. "It's okay. You're okay. Take deep breaths, Beca."

           Beca squeezed her eyes shut. "I just can't get the image of him in the pool to go away when I'm in the water."

           Chloe continued to rub circles on Beca's back. "Do you remember the first time you surfed?"

           "I was excited and nervous." Beca answered with a shaky voice. "My dad was so proud. I'm sure he still has a video of me standing on a board for the first time."         

           "Today is a good day, Beca," Chloe said. "You're going to experience that nervousness and excitement again."

           Beca took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I thought I was ready."

           "Look where you are." Chloe moved her hand to Beca's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "You're doing great. We can just sit here like this until you're ready to get out if you want."

              "Why are you so perfect?" Beca asked as she felt herself calming down. Chloe smiled at the compliment and Beca continued speaking. "I'm sorry I dragged you out here for nothing."

           "Hey, it wasn't for nothing," Chloe assured her. "And even if you hadn't gone into the water, I wouldn't have minded. I'm here for you."

           "I know you are," Beca smiled. "I appreciate it. You don't have to sit here with me. I kind of want to watch you do your thing up close and personal."

           "Oh yeah?" Chloe grinned and winked at the brunette. "You can watch me do my thing anytime you want."

           Beca laughed. "You're ridiculous. Go show me your moves."

           Chloe looked hesitant to go. "Are you sure? I'm really fine just sitting here with you."

           "I'm positive. It'll make my morning even better than you've already made it."

           Chloe carefully leaned over and Beca met her in the middle for a kiss. "You made your morning. I'm just along for the ride. All right, watch me do my thing. You might learn something," she said, jokingly.

           Beca shook her head with a grin. "I don't know. I used to be a surfing god if you haven't heard. Anything you do, I could probably school you in."

           Chloe smirked and splashed Beca with water. "Full of yourself, much?"

           Beca shrugged. "I have enough trophies that say I'm allowed to be."

           Chloe laughed at Beca's playful nature. "I'm going to try that trick you've been telling me about."

           "I'm sure you'll pull it off perfectly. I'll watch from here."

           Chloe paddled out further into the water and Beca watched happily as the redhead waited for a good wave. She smiled as she finally caught a good wave and attempted a new trick. The redhead ended up bailing and Beca gave her a thumbs up.

           "Almost!" She yelled to her. "You just needed to twist your body more."

           Chloe nodded and Beca watched the girl attempt it several more times to no avail. The brunette was thrown by it. Chloe pulled off a rodeo flip the other day and this trick was much easier.

           Beca paddled in to where Chloe was. "You almost nail it each time. You have it. Maybe I'm not explaining it right."

           "You are," Chloe said. "I'm just off today or maybe I just need to see it."

           "I'll show you," Beca said, now in full teacher mode. "It's just a matter of twisting at just the right angle as soon as you hit the wave."

           Chloe noticed a wave coming in and gestured to it. "That'll be a good one!"

           Beca quickly paddled to where she needed to be and got herself ready for the wave. Chloe watched with a pounding heart as Beca got to her feet on her board. A smile took over her face as she watched Beca pull off the trick and land neatly.

           "You did it!" Chloe exclaimed. "You looked amazing!"

           The smile Beca was sporting made Chloe feel even more giddy. "I just surfed! I did a trick and everything! I didn't think I'd land it! I totally need to work-out more because my leg cramped a bit but I fucking did it! And I think you totally played me because you can pull off that trick can't you?"

           Chloe grinned and threw a wink Beca's way. "I'm going to tackle hug you right now."

           "What's a tack-," Beca squealed as Chloe leaned towards her, wrapping her arms around her causing them to fall into the water.

           When they resurfaced, they both laughed.

           "Do you want to keep going?" Chloe laughed.

           "Yeah, after," Beca said.

           "After what?" Chloe asked.

           "This." Beca pulled Chloe to her and the two shared a passionate kiss in the water.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Two weeks later...

          

           Luke sat down next to Chloe and Amy and looked at the redhead. "Why aren't you out there? You have a competition to get ready for."

           Chloe smiled. "I just love watching her. She looks so happy and carefree out there."

           "All thanks to you." Luke gestured to where Beca was in the water. "You did that."

           Chloe shook her head. "I was just there for her when she needed someone. She did that herself."

           "Well, you definitely used your future therapy skills on her," Luke said.

           "You got Beca back in the water?" Bumper asked. "She won't stick it out. She'll be back to her old self."

           Chloe stood up and glared at the boy. "I thought we had a conversation about this."

           Bumper smiled. "I was just stating my opinion. I'm not messing with her."

           "Go away, Bumper," Chloe warned.

           "This beach is for everyone the last time I checked," Bumper stated.

           Luke and Amy got up to stand by Chloe.

           "You're trouble," Chloe said. "Beca doesn't need your shit. Just leave. I won't say it again."

           Bumped laughed. "Am I really supposed to be afraid of you?"

           Unicycle could tell from a few feet away that Bumper was about to start something with the other surfers. He quickly made his way over and got Bumper's attention. "Hey, we better head out. Donald wants to hit up the laser tag place."

           Bumper nodded. "All right, we can go." He looked back at Chloe. "I hope you don't think she'll help you win. We're going to crush you guys."

           "What a prick," Luke said as the boy walked away. "How can his friends even stand him?"

           Chloe shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

           Amy sighed. "Someone seriously needs to put Bumper in his place."

           "If he keeps testing me, I will," Chloe said as she looked back out at Beca who was now paddling back to shore.

           Beca made her way over to Chloe and kissed her on the cheek. "How'd I do?"

           "Like you don't already know you were amazing out there." Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and gave her a proper kiss before pulling away.

           "What are you doing tonight?" Beca asked.

           "Nothing. I'll be at the beach house," Chloe answered.

           Beca smiled. "Perfect. I have plans for us if you're up for a date."

           "I most definitely am," Chloe assured her.

           "Well before your date tonight we all have to hangout," Luke insisted. "I'm thinking board games, drinking games and all that jazz."

           "How about just board games?" Chloe asked.

           "It's fine," Beca said. "There can be drinking games."

           "Oh, right." Luke hit his palm to his forehead. "I forgot, sorry. We don't need to drink."

           "Your college students. Drinking is a must. It won't bother me." Beca didn't want her problem to affect the fun the others could be having. She was sure she could handle being around alcohol now anyway. "I have to go check on my aunt. Text me when you want me to come over."

           "I'll probably stop by after I'm done out here." Chloe kissed Beca. "So I'll see you in a bit."

           Beca walked to her aunt's beach house with her surfboard and once she was inside, she set her board by the front door. "Hey," she said to the woman who was currently watching a movie. "What are you watching?"

           "Some movie about some guy trying to find who killed his wife," Helen answered.

           "That's very informative," Beca laughed.

           "How were the waves?" Helen asked, happily. She had been beyond shocked when she learned that her niece had finally gotten back into the water and she would be forever grateful to Chloe for getting the girl to that point.

           "Amazing. I can't believe I ever stopped. Let me take a quick shower and I'll be right back down. I wanted to talk to you about something."

           "I'll be right here," Helen said as Beca went into her room. "You know your father is coming back tomorrow!" She yelled to the girl.

           "I know. We actually talk more now so we keep each other updated on our lives and whatnot."

           Helen smiled. "It makes me really happy to hear that." The woman began having a coughing fit and used a napkin to cover her mouth.        

           "Are you okay?" Beca asked, moving to the doorway of her room.

           "Yeah, I'm fine." Helen pulled the napkin away from her mouth and blood stained it. She folded it up in her hand and turned her head to smile at Beca. "Go take your shower. We'll talk when you get out."

           Once Beca disappeared into the bathroom, Helen threw the napkin away and got herself a glass of water. She sat back down on the couch and closed her eyes until she heard the bathroom door open about twenty minutes later.

           Beca sat down on the couch beside her aunt and ran a hand through her damp hair.

           Helen looked at the brunette curiously. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

           Beca let out a breath. "I won't be home tonight."

           "Okay," Helen said. "You know I don't mind you staying out."

           Beca cleared her throat. "Well, I won't be home because I want to spend the night with Chloe...and I'm a little nervous about it."

           Realization took over Helen's face. "Oh, I see. Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

           "Yes and I don't know why," Beca said, sheepishly. "I just thought you'd be the best person to go to."

           Helen smiled. "And you were right. Are you ready to have sex with Chloe?"

           Beca nodded. "I am. It'll be my first time, though, and that's a little nerve-wracking. I don't want to put her off."

           "Chloe is the most patient and sweetest girl I have ever met," Helen assured Beca. "She won't be put off. Have you two talked about it?"

           "No," Beca responded. "I kind of wanted to surprise her with it. Make it romantic or whatever. It'll probably be a disaster. I just want to be with her. Show her physically what I can't say to her."

           Helen smiled, knowingly. "And what can't you say to her?"

           "That I, um... that I love her." Beca bit her lower lip and began to fidget with her shirt. "Do you think it's too soon? She'll probably freak out, right? I don't really know how to go about this stuff." Beca let out a frustrated breath. "I'm so bad at all of this. I don't know how I got so lucky with Chloe."

           "Because you're a great person and she saw that," Helen said. "You hang on to her, Beca. She's a keeper."

           Beca moved closer to her aunt and rested her head on her shoulder. "I don't know if I've ever said this, but thank you for never giving up on me."

           "You don't have to thank me for staying." Helen put an arm around Beca's shoulders. "Thank you for taking care of me."

           Beca smiled. "And you don't have to thank me for caring."

           Helen placed a kiss on the top of Beca's head. "Do you want to watch this movie with me?"

           "About the man searching for the killer of his wife? No."

           "Didn't think so." Helen turned the volume up and the two sat in silence (aside from Beca's snide remarks about the plot) as they watched the movie.

 

 

 

 

           Later that night, after the get together at Jessica's beach house, Beca led Chloe out to the beach. Chloe raised a brow when she saw a beach towel spread out on the sand and a picnic basket.

           "What is this?" Chloe asked.

           "We're having our date here." Beca stated.

           "When did you put this out here?" Chloe asked as she sat down on the towel.

           "I had Jessica sneak out and set it up for me," Beca smiled, pleased by the thrilled look on Chloe's face.

           "I've never had a picnic before," Chloe said, happily. "You're popping my picnic cherry right now. How does that make you feel?"

           "Pressured. Now I have to make sure that this is the best picnic ever," Beca joked as she sat down. She opened the picnic basket and pulled out a carton of strawberries and dip. "I noticed that you didn't drink with the others. I don't want you thinking that you can't drink because of me."

           "When I'm out with just the girls, I'll drink," Chloe said. "When I'm with you, I won't."

           "It won't bother me," Beca tried to assure her girlfriend.

           "I know that but I like kissing you. I'd hate to drink and then try to kiss you with my alcohol breath. I'd rather have my Beca kisses than the alcohol." Chloe reached for a strawberry and placed it in the dip.

           Beca was touched by Chloe's way of thinking. "I swear every time I'm around you, my heart doesn't know how to act."

           Chloe smiled as she bit into the strawberry. "And how does it act?"

           "Like a kid on a sugar high," Beca replied.

           "That accurately describes the way my heart acts when I'm around you too," Chloe smiled.

           Beca's face grew serious. "What if it's an epidemic?"

           Chloe chuckled as she shook her head. "No, I think it's just how we make each other feel."

           Beca grinned and leaned over to kiss the redhead. The two ate in silence for awhile as they enjoyed how nice it was outside at night.

           After a few minutes, Chloe moved the picnic basket that was between her and Beca. She scooted closer to the brunette and kissed her gently. The kiss started slowly but quickly escalated as Chloe deepened the kiss. Beca's breath hitched in her throat when she felt her girlfriend's hands massaging her inner thigh as they kissed.

           Beca let Chloe push her down onto the beach towel and bit her lower lip as the redhead pushed her thigh between her legs. She snaked her hand up Chloe's shirt and gently raked her girlfriend's skin with her nails.

           Their make-out session continued like this for a few minutes before Chloe pulled away gasping for air. "We should stop."

           Beca sat up so that she was resting on her elbows. "I want to be with you, Chloe."

           Chloe looked surprised by this admission. "Are you sure?"

           Beca nodded. "Yes. Are your parents still home?"

           "No, they left again." Chloe brushed a strand of hair from Beca's face. "Are you really sure? You know I'll wait."

           "I know you would," Beca smiled. "But you don't have to. I want this with you."

           Chloe kissed Beca gently before standing up. She helped Beca to her feet and the two gathered up the beach towel and picnic basket before heading to Chloe's car.

 

 

 

           Chloe was straddling Beca's thighs as she pulled off her own shirt and tossed it to the floor. She gently tugged at the hem of Beca's shirt and the brunette raised her arms so her girlfriend could pull it off.

           "You okay?" Chloe asked as she moved off of Beca's thighs.

           "Yeah, I'm fine," Beca said, quietly.

           Chloe pulled Beca by her legs so that she was lying on her back and then began placing kisses on her girlfriend's stomach until she got to her lips. Chloe moved her hand up Beca's bra and cupped her breast gently. Beca closed her eyes and moaned as Chloe squeezed harder.

           The redhead pulled her hand away and sat up. "Take it off."

           Beca sat up as well and undid her bra. She let the straps fall down her arms and Chloe pulled the bra the rest of the way off before tossing it aside.

           Beca laid back down and Chloe let herself admire Beca's body for a moment.

           Beca couldn't help but blush a bit at the attention. "Stop staring at me like that."

           Chloe trailed her hands up Beca's stomach until they reached her breasts. "You're beautiful." She removed her hand from one of Beca's breasts and replaced it with her mouth.

           Beca moaned and placed her hand on Chloe's head as the redhead sucked hard on her nipple.

           Chloe smirked and moved her mouth to Beca's other breast. She did this for awhile before trailing kisses down Beca's body. "Are you ready?" Beca raised her hips in response and Chloe pulled the girl's underwear off.

           Chloe placed her fingers on Beca's clit and Beca bucked into her hand. "You feel amazing."

           Beca couldn't respond. Her body was on fire, her heartbeat was rampant and her thoughts were all muddled. Before she had time to gain control over herself, she felt Chloe enter her with a finger. "Shit," she gasped.

           "You okay?" Chloe asked, stilling her fingers.

           "Don't stop," Beca pleaded.

           Chloe pulled her finger out and entered Beca again with a second finger.

           "Ohmygod, that's... wow, okay." Beca let out a breath. "I never realized just how awesome your fingers are."

           Chloe chuckled lightly as she pumped in and out of her girlfriend.

           Beca clutched at the sheets as Chloe continued to pleasure her. She let out a loud moan and squeezed her eyes shut when she felt Chloe's tongue meet her clit.

           Chloe laughed at the string of curse words that escaped Beca's lips as she began to suck on her clit.

           Beca's breathing began to come in short gasps and before she could comprehend what was happening, her body was stiffening and she was on a pleasure overload.

           Chloe continued to move her fingers in and out of Beca until the brunette came down from her high. Once Beca's body slumped against the bed, she moved up to join her. "How are you feeling?"

           "Like I never want to move again," Beca answered as she tried to catch her breath. "Are my legs supposed to feel like jelly?"

           Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and kissed her shoulder. "Yeah, that's normal."

           After she felt like she could function properly enough, Beca turned in Chloe's arms. "Your turn."

           "I can wait," Chloe said. "There isn't any rush."

           "I've had vivid thoughts about what I want to do to you," Beca stated. "I can't wait."

           "Oh... okay, then." Chloe said with a smile before kissing her girlfriend.

 

 

 

           The next morning, Chloe was in her car driving back to the beach with Beca. She looked over at the brunette for the umpteenth time causing Beca to roll her eyes good naturedly.

           "Why do you keep staring at me?" She rubbed her thumb over Chloe's hand, which she was currently holding.

           "You're quiet this morning," Chloe said. "Are you okay with what happened?"

           Beca smiled at the question. "I'm more than okay with what happened. I'm just processing. Last night was amazing. _You_ were amazing."

           Chloe relaxed at Beca's words. "Just making sure."

           Beca looked at Chloe for a few moments, contemplating whether she should reveal her feelings or not.

           Chloe smirked. "Now why are you staring at me?"

           "Because you're beautiful and I still can't believe you're mine."

           "Well believe it because I am," Chloe said, happily.

 

 

 

           When the two reached the beach, Chloe got out of the car and headed to Jessica's beach house with Beca.

           "The girls are probably in the water. I'm going to just change and join them," Chloe said.

           "I'll go do the same." Beca kissed Chloe and what was meant to be a quick kiss, became a heated one.

           Chloe smiled and broke the kiss after a few minutes. "Go throw on your sexy surfing gear and I'll meet you on the beach."

           "Yes, ma'am," Beca smirked, kissing Chloe one more time before letting the redhead go into the house. As she walked to her aunt's house, she saw Bumper walking her way. Rolling her eyes, she waited for him to reach her. "What do you want?"

           "Hey, I'm just here to relay some news I thought you'd appreciate," Bumper said.

           "I don't have time for you," Beca stated as she turned to walk away.

           "You should make time if you want to know how your little girlfriend has been playing you," Bumper stated.

           Beca frowned as she turned back to face Bumper. "What are you talking about?"

           "I happened to overhear Luke and Chloe talking yesterday. You know Chloe wants to be a therapist, right? Well, she was basically using you as a test subject. There you were; this fucked up girl and she wanted to see if she could fix you. She did and now she's going to write her thesis about how she turned Beca Mitchell's life around. Who wouldn't want to read that? And even better, now that you're surfing again, you can help her and the girls finally beat me. Two birds, one stone. You got played. It pains me deeply to have to be the one to tell you, but I'm a good guy and I thought you should know."

           "You're lying," Beca spat.

           "Am I?" Bumper asked. "Why else would Chloe Beale waste her time with you? Think about it."

           Beca watched Bumper walk off, her mind working in overdrive as she tried to not let his words get to her. It made sense, though. Why would Chloe have been so insistent on befriending her and then starting a relationship with her if she wasn't using her? Needing to talk to her aunt about this, Beca headed to the house and went to unlock the door but found that it was already open. She stepped inside and saw her father sitting on the couch looking solemn.

           Ethan stood up when he heard his daughter enter the house. "Hey."

           "Why do you look like that?" Beca asked, worry already taking over. "Where's aunt Helen?"

           "Beca." Ethan took a step towards his daughter. "An ambulance is on its way to get her."

           Beca shook her head. "She was fine last night." Beca headed for her aunt's room.

           "Beca, don't!" Ethan said.

           Beca entered the room and saw her aunt Helen on the bed, pale and lifeless. She went over to the bed and felt for a pulse point.

           "Beca, she's gone," Ethan said. "It must've happened sometime last night."

           Beca's body was wracked in sobs and Ethan pulled the girl to him. "It's going to be okay. It will all be okay."

          

          

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Chloe stepped outside, she was surprised to see two EMTs loading a body bag into the back of an ambulance. "No," she muttered to herself as she quickly made her way over to Beca's dad, who was standing to the side waiting to speak with one of the EMTs. "Mr. Mitchell," she said as she stopped in front of him. "What happened?"

           "She died in her sleep," Ethan said, softly. The man rubbed his hands over his face. "I knew it'd be soon but... I wasn't ready for this." Sighing, he dropped his hands to his sides and looked at Chloe. "I need to make some calls. Beca's inside. Could you stay with her for a bit?"

           "Of course." Chloe couldn't even imagine what Beca was feeling right now. She entered the house and headed for the brunette's room. Upon opening the door, Chloe found Beca lying in bed with her back facing the door. "Beca?

           "I don't want you here," Beca said as calmly as she could.

           Chloe moved towards the bed. "Please don't shut me out. Let me just lay here with you."

           Beca got up from the bed and faced Chloe. The redhead was taken aback by the anger in her girlfriend's eyes. She understood Beca being upset but she didn't understand what she had done to deserve such coldness from the girl. "I don't want you here, Chloe!"

           "Beca-,"

           "No, I don't want to hear anything from you! I should've been here! I should've been with her but instead I was with you! I'm so stupid for falling for it all. I gave you everything, Chloe. You don't know how hard it was to let myself open up to you and you were just using me!"

           Chloe shook her head. "I wasn't using you, Beca. Why do you think that?"

           "You know I haven't thought about my brother in days? You made me forget about him."

           Chloe took a deep breath and responded calmly. "I wasn't trying to make you forget about him. I was trying to help you move on. You were holding on to all that pain and letting it rule your life. I wanted to see you happy. It _is_ okay to be happy, Beca. You don't have to be punished for what happened. It was an accident. And you couldn't have known what was going to happen last night. Your aunt Helen wouldn't want you-,"

           "Just stop!" Beca yelled. "Stop trying to fix me! Bumper told me how I'm just some project to you. You want to use what you learned in your psychology classes on me and write a paper about it. Well, fuck you, Chloe! I won't be your guinea pig!"

           Chloe felt her heart ache at Beca's harsh words. "You'd believe something like that from Bumper? I've never given you any reason to believe I was using you."

           "Why else would you waste your time on me?" Beca snapped. "And I know you and the others want me to surf again just so I can help you beat Bumper so you can forget about me competing."

           "Do you hear yourself right now?" Chloe asked, anger slowly getting the best of her. "You're being ridiculous. I'm not going to stand here and get accused of things I haven't done. You're hurting because of your aunt. I get that, but you need to calm down so we can talk about these things you're accusing me of. We don't even have to talk right now. I'll just stay here with you, Beca."

           "I don't want you here. Please leave." Beca moved back to her bed and laid down with her back to Chloe.

           The redhead stood there for a moment wanting to talk to Beca but not wanting to fight. Deciding that Beca just needed time to herself to deal with everything, Chloe made her way out of the house. She exited the house and saw Mr. Mitchell talking on the phone a few feet away. She made her way to the beach to find her friends and let them know what had happened to Helen but once reaching the beach, she spotted Bumper goofing around with his friends.

           Chloe went over to Bumper and the boy stopped laughing at something Unicycle had said.

           "Oh, you look angry," Bumper grinned. "What's the matter? Did Be-," Before Bumper could finish the rest of his smart ass remark, Chloe's fist connected with his face.

           "Damn it!" Bumper exclaimed as he touched his jaw. "What's wrong with you, you crazy bitch?"

           "I told you to leave her alone!" Chloe growled out. "You're a jack ass, Bumper and I'm tired of your shit."

           Bumper wiped the blood from his split lip as he glared at Chloe. "It's not my fault she believed me. Maybe your relationship has some trust issues."

           Chloe went to punch the boy again, but she felt a hand around her wrist. When she looked beside her, she saw Aubrey.

           "What's going on?" Aubrey asked.

           Bumper gestured to Chloe. "She's crazy!"

           Aubrey pushed Bumper causing him to stumble back a bit. "Back off. I wasn't asking you."

           "Can we just go inside?" Chloe asked.

           "Yeah, let's go," Aubrey said as she began to walk away from Bumper. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

           Chloe sighed. "He told Beca that I was using her and she believed him. I'm pretty sure she just broke-up with me."

           "Do I need to go talk to her?" Aubrey asked.

           Chloe shook her head. "Her aunt died. She's in a bad place right now. I'm going to give her space and try to talk to her again tomorrow." I just hope she's willing to listen."

 

 

Two days later...

 

           Beca and her dad were sitting in the living room of Helen's beach house hours after her funeral. It had been a long day for both and they just needed a moment to let everything sink in.

           "Are you ready to tell me what happened with Chloe?" Ethan knew the two weren't talking and he could see the change in Beca already from not having Chloe around.

           "I don't want to talk about her," Beca said, simply.

           "Well I do," Ethan said. "You were basically a walking corpse before she came into your life, Beca. She helped you become you again. You made friends and you were happy. What happened?"

           "She was using me. She's a psychology major and she was writing a paper on how she fixed me."

           Beca's response was barely audible but Ethan caught the words. "I don't believe that. Did you see the paper?"

           "No," Beca answered.

           "Where'd you get your information from?"

           "Bumper Allen," Beca answered.

           Ethan rolled his eyes. "That kid's a cocky tool, Beca. You actually believe him?"

           "Why else would she want to be around me all the time? Why would she care so much if she wasn't using me?" Beca asked. "I couldn't understand why before but it makes sense now. She doesn't really care. She just needed to write a stupid paper and get me to take part in the competition."

           Ethan shook his head, not believing that the redhead was using his daughter. "Come on, Beca. You have to know that isn't true. I've seen you two together and you there's no faking the way she looks at you."

           "I don't want to talk about this," Beca said as she stood up. "I'm tired. Are you staying?"

           "I'm going home. Did you want to come?" Ethan asked.

           "Can I just stay here until summer is over?" Beca asked.

           "That's perfectly fine." Ethan got up and moved for the front door. "Take care of yourself. I'll be checking in."

           "I will," Beca assured him before disappearing into her room. Once she heard the front door close, she looked under her bed and pulled out a bottle of wine she had gotten some stranger to buy her yesterday. She headed to the kitchen to open the bottle and quickly retrieved a glass. She filled the glass up and stared at it for a good while before picking it up to drink it. She meant to only take a sip but as soon as the glass reached her lips, she gulped the contents of the glass down and refilled it.

 

 

 

           Chloe was trying to watch a movie with her friends but she really wasn't in the mood. Her mind kept wandering to thoughts of Beca and she wondered how the brunette was doing. Beca made it a point not to respond to any of her text messages so Chloe hadn't spoken to her since their fight.

           Jessica nudged Chloe with her shoulder. "You okay?"

           Chloe forced a smile and nodded but Jessica could tell the redhead was hurting.

           "I'm going to grab a drink. I'll be right back." Jessica got up and headed to the kitchen but instead of getting a drink, she went out the back door.

           Jessica made her way over to Helen's beach house and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, she knocked again. She figured maybe Beca had left but decided to try the door knob and found that it was unlocked. She walked into the house and spotted Beca sitting on the floor of the kitchen, sobbing next to an empty bottle of wine. She rushed over to the brunette and knelt down to speak to her. "Beca what are you doing?"

           "I don't have anyone anymore," Beca cried.

           "That's not true," Jessica assured her. "We're all still here for you. Chloe is still here for you. She's hurt that you think she would do those things, though, Beca. She would never do that to you. She cares about you. She's not even working on a thesis right now."

           "Either way, she deserves better than me," Beca said. "If not now, she'd end up leaving eventually. No one ever stays."

           "That's not true."

           "It is true!" Beca exclaimed. "Adam's gone, my mother can't stand me and the people who I thought were my friends abandoned me. And he may be back now but even my dad left at some point. Now my aunt is gone."

           "Beca-,"

           "Don't." Beca stood up and held onto the counter when she felt herself get dizzy. "Just go."

           Jessica pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Chloe before pushing the phone back into her pocket. "Maybe you should lay down."

           "I don't want to lay down!" Beca yelled. "I want people to stop leaving me! I want my brother and aunt back!" Beca ran a hand through her hair and let out a heavy sigh. "I need another drink."

           Jessica shook her head. "You don't need another drink. You shouldn't have had any to begin with."

           "Yeah, but I did," Beca said. "Because I can't do anything, right. I can't keep the people I care about alive and I can't hang on to the one relationship that means the world to me. I'm just a loser. That's what everyone thinks anyway."

           Chloe entered the house and made her way over to Jessica and Beca. "No, that's what Bumper thinks and Bumper is an idiot."

           Jessica leaned towards Chloe to whisper to her. "I think I said the wrong thing to her and set her off. I'm sorry."

           "It's okay. Thanks for texting me. I'll take care of her."

           Jessica nodded and left the house, leaving Chloe and Beca to talk.

           "What are you doing here?" Beca asked.

           Chloe sighed and reached for Beca. "You're drunk. Let's go get you into bed. We can talk after."

           "No, I want to talk now," Beca said. "Why are you here?"

           "Because I love you, Beca and I want to be here for you. I know you hate me right now-,"

           "I don't hate you. I was wrong to yell at you and I'm sorry. I just... I was trying so hard to take care of her and I thought she'd live longer if I did a good job of it. You distracted me and I spent less time with her and maybe if I had been around..." Beca wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm not blaming you. It's not your fault. It's mine."

           Chloe pulled Beca into a hug. "It's not your fault either. It's no one's fault. It's unfair and it hurts but these things just happen. There was nothing you could do, Beca. I know she appreciates everything you did for her and I know that she was glad to see you happy again. You took great care of her while she was here and that's all you could've done."

           Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and rested her head on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm tired."

           Chloe placed a kiss on the top of Beca's head. "Let's go to your room."

           Once in Beca's room, Chloe helped Beca into bed and pulled the blankets over the brunette's body.

           Beca was already half-asleep when she reached for Chloe's hand. "Will you stay?"

           Chloe smiled and got into bed with Beca. "Of course I'll stay." She wrapped her arms around the girl and within a few seconds, Beca was out. Chloe knew they had a lot to talk about tomorrow but for now she was going to join Beca in taking a nap.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Chloe woke up and noticed that Beca had left the bed at some point during their nap. She checked her phone and saw that it was five in the afternoon. She rolled out of bed and ran a hand through her hair. "Beca?" She called as she exited the room. She looked around and spotted the brunette sitting on the couch with a glass of water. She went over to couch and sat down beside her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

           Beca shrugged.

           Chloe placed a hand on Beca's thigh and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Please work with me here."

           Beca took a sip of her water and bit her inner cheek, remaining silent.

           Chloe got comfortable on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table as she rested her head on the back of the couch. She said nothing as she sat there waiting for her girlfriend to open up to her.

           "You said you loved me," Beca said, softly.

           "I know," Chloe said. "I do love you."

           Beca sipped her water again as she thought of what to say next. "You're not alone in feeling that way... I mean, I... feel the same for you. I'm sorry that I believed Bumper. I should've known better."

           "I'm not upset about that anymore," Chloe assured her. "You do need to trust me, though. I would never do anything to hurt you and neither would our friends. They _are_ your friends too, Beca. You know that, right?"

           "I thought I did but I guess I'm still wrapping my mind around actually having friends... and a girlfriend. Having people in my life who care isn't something that I'm used to."

           "Well, I'll help you get used to it because it's not going to change," Chloe assured her. The redhead was quiet for a beat before continuing. "You drank earlier."

           Beca closed her eyes, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry."

           Chloe shook her head. "I'm not chastising you. I'm not even upset with you."

           "Disappointed, then?" Beca asked, hating the fact that she had given Chloe a reason to think less of her.

           "No, worried," Chloe corrected. "You can't deal with all your problems through drinking. You've come along way and I don't want you to throw it all away. I'm here for you, the girls and Luke are here for you. Your dad is trying to be a better father. You can talk to all of us and if you don't feel like talking you have music and surfing. You don't need alcohol, Beca." Chloe reached over and wiped the few tears that had managed to escape Beca's eyes. "You're not alone. Do you hear me?"

           "I'm scared," Beca said almost inaudibly.

           "Of what?" Chloe asked.

           Beca placed her hand on top of Chloe's, which was still resting on her thigh. "That you'll leave. I've been really happy with you and the others in my life. I don't want that to change."

           "It won't change." Chloe turned her hand and linked her fingers with Beca's. "We're all here to stay."

           "Yeah?" Beca asked.

           Chloe brought Beca's hand up to her lips and kissed it. "Yeah. What do you want to do now? Are you hungry?"

           "Can we go visit my brother's grave later?" Beca asked. "I haven't been in awhile and I really just want to sit there for a bit."

           Chloe smiled as she stood up. "We can definitely do that."

           "I need a shower and then we can get something to eat before we go," Beca said as she stood. "I'll meet you at Jessica's in half an hour?"

           "That sounds good." Chloe kissed Beca before pulling her in for a hug. "See you in a few, okay?"

 

          

 

           Once Beca had gotten herself together, she headed over to Jessica's beach house. She knocked on the door and within seconds Aubrey was opening it. She stood nervously, feeling that out of all of Chloe's friends,  Aubrey would judge her the worst and find her unworthy of Chloe's affection, especially after her behavior the past two days.

           Aubrey stepped out of the house and closed the door with an unreadable expression. "Chloe cares about you and you ignoring her the way you did hurt her. I hope it won't become a habit."

           Beca shook her head. "It won't be. I messed up and I won't let it happen again."

           Aubrey seemed to relax after hearing Beca's words. "I'm sorry about your aunt. If you ever need to talk or just forget about things,  we're all here for you."

           "Thanks," Beca said with a slight smile.

           "And we weren't using you. I mean, yes we'd love for you to help us kick Bumper's ass in the competition but we love having you as a friend.  That won't change if you decide not to surf. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that." Aubrey opened the front door and reentered the house.

           Beca smiled as she followed Aubrey inside and she was immediately met with cheers from the living room.

           "Hey, Beca we've missed you!" Amy yelled.

           "Yeah, don't disappear on us like that again," Stacie added.

           "Are you doing all right?" Luke asked.

           "I think I'll be fine," Beca assured him. She looked over at Jessica and was surprised when the girl smiled at her. She wasn't expecting a warm welcome from her after yelling at her the way she did. "Thank you," she said, referring to Jessica helping her earlier that day.

           "Anytime," Jessica said, happily.

           "Your girlfriend is in her room taking forever to get ready," Stacie said. "You should go get her so we can go."

           Beca went over to the room that Chloe shared with Aubrey and knocked gently.

           "I'm almost ready," Chloe said.

           Beca opened the door and slipped inside. "It's just me." She took in the sight of Chloe only in a pair of shorts and a bra.

           Chloe grinned and went over to give the girl a kiss. "The others invited themselves to eat with us. I can tell them no."

           "No, it's fine. It'd be nice to be around them."

           "Okay, great. We'll go have breakfast and from there we can go to the cemetery." Chloe retrieved a shirt and slipped it on.

           "Then maybe when we get back we can workout and surf. I still need to get into better shape for the competition."

           Chloe was surprised to hear that her girlfriend still wanted to be in the competition.  "We can definitely do that."

           Chloe slipped her shoes on and grabbed her phone before linking her fingers with Beca's and leaving the room.

 

 

 

           Beca was sitting at a table with her friends at Point Break and Chloe had abandoned her chair for a seat in Beca's lap instead. The friends were enjoying light conversation until Bumper walked into the café.

           Luke spotted him first and laughed when he saw the bruise on the side of Bumper's face. "Damn, Chloe, you really did punch him."

           "I told you," Aubrey said.

           Beca frowned and turned her head, rolling her eyes when she saw who they were talking about. "You hit Bumper?"

           Chloe stirred her drink with her straw, not wanting to make a big deal out of her moment of weakness. "I'm not proud of it but he really had it coming."

           Stacie grinned. "Chloe's a total bad ass when she wants to be."

           Beca didn't look as amused by the situation as everyone else was. "Did he hurt you?"

           Chloe shook her head. "No, he-,"

           "He had to have done something to make you punch him." Beca began to stand up, forcing Chloe to get off her lap. Before Chloe could stop the brunette, Beca was making her way over to Bumper.

           Bumper sighed when he noticed the brunette. "What do you want?"

           "For you to back off. Don't go near Chloe again."

           Bumper looked at Beca with disbelief. "She's the one that came at me like a crazy person. I was minding my own business when that stupid bitch hit me."

           Chloe quickly went over to Beca and placed her hand over Beca's to stop the brunette from hitting Bumper. "I was pissed at him for messing with you so I hit him."

           "See? Crazy," Bumper said.

           Chloe glared at the boy. "If I were you, I would walk away."

           "Ridiculous," Bumper muttered as he walked away to go order his smoothie.

           "Sorry," Beca sighed. "A little over-protective there I guess."

           Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek. "Thank you. At least we didn't get the usual smart ass replies from him. Maybe he's finally decided to stop being a total prick."

           "Or maybe he's afraid of you. That seems more likely."

           Chloe thought about it for a second. "Yeah, that could be it. I am very intimidating."

           "Oh yeah," Beca said, sarcastically. "I wouldn't want to cross you in a dark alley."

           Chloe playfully hit Beca. "Shut up. Are you ready to go to the cemetery?"

           Beca nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

           Chloe told the others that she was heading off with Beca and the two left hand in hand.

 

 

 

           Beca placed a flower on the tombstone next to the baseball that was already there. She smiled knowing that it meant her dad had already been by. She sat down, getting lost in her own world for a few minutes before looking at Chloe, who was standing a few feet away. She gestured for the woman to sit beside her and Chloe made her way over without hesitation.

           The redhead placed her hand on Beca's so that her pinky was the only thing touching the brunette's hand that was resting on the grass beside her. She wanted to offer support but not be overbearing about it.

Chloe took note of the date on the tombstone and realized that today would've been Adam's birthday but kept quiet.

           "He was a good kid," Beca said. "He used to love hearing my mixes. He called deejaying magic music. He was one of the few people I could count on. He was a good listener for his age. He always told our mom to be nicer to me."

           "It sounds like he was a good kid," Chloe smiled. "You never told me why you and your mom don't get along."

           Beca shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. I'm pretty sure it's because I was a mistake."

           "Will you tell me about her?"

           Beca sighed. "My mom was supposed to be the next hottest thing in surfing.  She had people falling over themselves to be her sponsor. She was amazing... and then she got pregnant at twenty-two. She hadn't been far enough into the surfing world to not become irrelevant after two years away. She also dealt with post-partum depression for awhile after I was born so we were never close."

           "Did she ever start surfing again?"

           "She tried to take part in a competition but she never qualified and she became disheartened after that I guess."

           "Did she attend your competitions?" Chloe asked, curiously, having an idea what the problem with Beca's mom was.

           "Only when my dad forced her. When Adam was born, she was all about him. She never gave me much thought. I'm nothing to her."  

           Chloe realized that Beca was getting upset and decided to steer the conversation away from Beca's mother. "We should play a few of your mixes." Chloe pulled out her phone and after messing with it for a few seconds, one of Beca's mixes started to play from it.

           Beca smiled. "You have my music on your phone?"

           "Of course I do," Chloe smiled. "I love listening to your stuff."

           The two sat quietly listening to the tracks and Beca felt closer to Chloe emotionally as they shared this moment together. Chloe was perfectly content sitting at the cemetery with her girlfriend. She was proud of Beca for opening up to her.   

           After almost an hour had passed, Chloe headed back towards her car with Beca. They had almost reached their destination when Beca stopped dead in her tracks causing Chloe to stop as well since they were holding hands.

           "What's wrong?" Chloe asked, confused.

           Beca stared straight ahead as she responded, "That woman walking this way..."

           Chloe looked where Beca was looking and saw a woman walking towards them with flowers in her hand. "Yeah? What about her?"

           "That's my mother."  

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand gently to let the brunette know that she was there for her as the brunette's mother approached them.

           "Beca," the woman said, obviously surprised to see her daughter at the cemetery. "What are you doing here?"

           Beca fought the urge to roll her eyes. Why else would she be at the cemetery her brother was buried at. "Adam," she said, simply. "He would've been ten today."

           "I'm surprised you remember. Is your father here as well?"

           Beca shook her head. "He was here earlier." Beca looked at Chloe as she released her hand. "You can get the car started. I won't be long."

           Chloe nodded and was reluctant to leave but knew she should probably give the two their privacy. She walked off to the car hoping whatever Beca and her mother talked about wouldn't leave the girl hurting.

           Beca looked back at her mother and waited for the woman to speak.

           "She's pretty. Girlfriend of yours?"

           "Yeah, she's been great," Beca responded.

           "What have you been up to? Still working on your mixes?"

           "Yeah, and surfing. Chloe helped me get back into it."

           Beca's mother's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You're surfing?"

           Beca nodded. "I am."

           "Oh, I never expected anything to be able to pull you away from your mixes."

           Beca clenched her fists to her side. "Don't."

           "What?"

           "Why do you have to do that?" Beca asked, angrily. She knew that her mother's comment was a subtle dig at her brother's death since she had been working on mixes when the accident happened instead of watching him.

           "I didn't do-,"

           "Just stop," Beca said through gritted teeth. "I won't let you do this to me again. I'm finally getting my life together and I don't need this!"

           "Well I didn't need to hear that my son died because my daughter didn't care enough to watch him," Beca's mother snapped back.

           "I loved Adam," Beca said, remaining calm. "He was the greatest little brother. I don't need you to remind me about what happened. I'll never forget... but I won't let myself be unhappy anymore. After Adam died, any happiness in my life, I felt guilty for. I didn't think I deserved it. It has taken me a long time to be okay and I won't let you take it from me. I have wonderful friends and an amazing girlfriend. I know you don't love me like a parent should. I can't change that nor do I care to fix our relationship. I didn't ruin your life or your career. You didn't try hard enough. You can't blame me for that. You can't make my life hell just because you're miserable. I'm going to surf and I'm going to be happy." Beca didn't wait for her mother to respond. She turned and walked away feeling a smile stretch across her lips as she made her way to Chloe's car.

           Chloe was leaning against her car but when she saw Beca, she straightened up and looked at her with worry. "Are you okay?"

           Beca nodded. "I'm great. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I really want to be out in the water right now."

           "Then let's get going," Chloe said, happily. "I could use a few good waves myself."

           "I'll text the others and see if they want to join," Beca said as she pulled out her cell phone.

 

 

 

A few days later...

 

           Beca arched her back and let out a low moan as Chloe moved her tongue over her clit. Chloe moaned as she continued her actions and Beca gasped as the vibrations from the sound rippled through her sensitive clit. "God, Chloe." Within a few seconds, Beca's orgasm crashed down on her and she was left a heaving mess on her bed.

           Chloe crawled up the length of her girlfriend's body with a proud smile on her face. "Good morning."

           Beca let out a light laugh. "That's an understatement."

           Chloe pecked Beca on the lips. "That was my apology for falling asleep last night. I was exhausted. Couple that with your amazing skills and there was no way I was staying up."

           Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "You know we didn't have to do anything last night."

           "I know, but I _really_ wanted to. I didn't think I'd fall asleep." Chloe laid down, resting her head on Beca's chest. "The first part of the competition starts tomorrow. Are you excited?"

           "I am." Beca felt confident enough that she would breeze through the qualifiers. "Which reminds me; I have a surprise for you.

           "Does this surprise require me to move from my comfortable position?" Chloe asked. "If so, you can give it to me later."

           Beca flipped them over so that she was on top. She hovered over her girlfriend and winked at her. "You're getting it now." She got up from the bed and slipped her clothes on before leaving the room. "Come on!"

           Sighing, Chloe got out of bed and threw her clothes on before following Beca out of the room. "Are you giving me waffles? I love waffles."

           "It's better than that. Close your eyes... and don't peek."

           Chloe closed her eyes and stood waiting for Beca to tell her when to open them.

           She heard her girlfriend retrieving something from another room in the house and bit her lower lip as she felt curiosity getting the best of her. "Can I open my eyes now?"

           "No. Keep them closed, Chloe." Beca carried a surfboard over to Chloe and positioned herself so that she was standing a few feet in front of the girl holding the board horizontally. "Okay, open them."

           Chloe opened her eyes and they immediately became wide at the sight of the surfboard before her. It was a white board with a huge  Love is Louder logo splayed across it. She took the few steps over to the board and let her fingers dance across the logo. "This is so awesome, Beca."

           Beca smiled and handed the board over. "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I wasn't sure how to go about doing that but then this idea popped into my head. You're so strong, Chloe. You've been through a lot yet you still smile and you don't let anything keep you down. I admire you and I wanted you to have something that reminded you of how strong you are... so I hope you like this."

           "I _love_ this," Chloe took the board from Beca and looked it over with a huge smile before setting it down to give Beca a hug. "I love _you."_

Beca tightened the hug. "I love you too."

           Chloe pulled away from the hug and looked at Beca with even more surprise in her eyes. "You said it back!"

           "So I did," Beca said, happily. "I guess you make it easy for me to do things like that."

           Chloe kissed the brunette for a good minute before looking back at her board. "Thank you. Does it need to be waxed? I want to take it out now."

           "It's already been waxed. I'm sure the others are already out there and Aubrey is probably seconds away from barging in here if we don't get going."

           "Wait... was this just a way for you to get your board back?" Chloe looked at Beca suspiciously.

           Beca laughed. "No, you can keep that one. I'm starting fresh with a new board."

           Chloe heard her cell phone ring and went into the living room where she had left it the night before. She saw that it was her mom and picked it up. "Hello?"

           "Hey, honey," Mrs. Beale said. "I was wondering if you could make it to a family function tonight. I have a few colleagues and my boss coming over and it'd be nice to have the family all together for it."

           "Right, appearances," Chloe said. "Um, I'm not sure. I have to practice for the surfing competition and I actually have a date."

           "I wasn't aware that you were dating anyone," Mrs. Beale said. "You can bring her with you. I have to go. Can't wait to see you tonight, hon. Kisses." Before Chloe could comment, her mother ended the call. Sighing, Chloe set her phone down and turned to face Beca.

           "You okay?" Beca asked.

           "Yeah, I'm fine," Chloe said. "Just my mom wanting me to come home so she can show me off to her boss and put up the appearances of having the perfect family."

           Beca tried to hide her disappointment at hearing that Chloe might have to cancel their date for tonight. "Oh, so tonight's off?"

           "Well, she said I could bring you," Chloe said. "I'll even let the others come so we won't be ridiculously bored."

           Beca shook her head. "No way. I don't do meeting families or dinner functions."

           Chloe pouted. "Please? I at least have to make an appearance or my mom will flip."

           Beca sighed, hating that she was giving in so easily but not surprised by it at all because really, who could say no to Chloe? "Two hours tops."

           "Perfect," Chloe smiled, happily. "It won't be too bad. Now come on. I want to show off my new board."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Beca looked at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time as she flattened out her black dress. This was absolutely nerve-wracking. At least Stacie, Aubrey and Jessica would be joining them for the evening.

           There was a light knock at the door and Beca turned away from the mirror. "Come in."

           Chloe opened the door and smiled at seeing Beca in a dress. "You look gorgeous." She wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and gave her a kiss. "Are you ready?"

           "Thanks, and no... what if they hate me?" Beca asked.

           "My dad will love you," Chloe assured the brunette.

           Beca quirked an eyebrow. "And your mom?"

           "She's a little bit more difficult to please," Chloe said, honestly. "But we won't be there long. I promise."

           Beca sighed and turned back to the mirror. "I should change into something that'll cover my tattoos."

           No, don't do that." Chloe placed a kiss on the tattoo that was inked on Beca's shoulder. "Be yourself. I'll still like you even if she doesn't."

           "Your words are sweet yet not comforting." Beca said with a smile.

           Chloe smirked against Beca's neck as she placed kisses against the brunette's soft skin. "I can help you relax. Put your hands on the dresser."

           Beca looked at Chloe through the mirror. "Seriously?"

           "Mmhm." Chloe placed Beca's hands on the dresser before trailing her own hands up and down her girlfriend's arms.

           Beca shivered as Chloe placed one of her hands on her thigh, moving her dress up as she did so. "Aren't the others supposed to be here soon?"

           "In about five minutes," Chloe confirmed. "So we have to make this quick." Chloe brought her hands up to Beca's underwear and pulled it aside. She then began to rub quick circles on the girl's clit making her gasp loudly.

           Chloe grinned and began to suck on Beca's neck as she continued the movement of her fingers. "Can I tell you a secret?"

           "Yes," Beca groaned out as Chloe added pressure to her clit.

           "A week into us dating, I was so incredibly horny that I had to have some alone time with my lady jam."

           "Your lady jam?" Beca asked, breathlessly.

           "Titanium. That song really builds." Chloe nipped at Beca's ear as she lightened the pressure on Beca's clit.

           Beca bucked into Chloe's hand to try and increase the pressure. "Please." There was a loud knock at the front door and Beca wanted to cry at the idea of Chloe stopping.

           "Turn around," Chloe ordered, knowing she had to speed things up.

           Beca did as she was told and Chloe helped her onto the dresser not caring that several items were knocked over in the process. Chloe pushed Beca's dress up further and got onto her knees. "You're going to wrinkle my dress."

           Chloe laughed. "Really? Is that what you're worried about right now?"

           "I just want to look my best for your-," Beca let out a loud moan as her clit was enveloped by Chloe's mouth. "Fuck!" The redhead sucked hard and as their friends knocked again on the door, she doubled her actions by pushing two fingers into Beca.

           Beca placed her hand on Chloe's head but it was quickly pushed away.

           "You're going to mess up my hair," Chloe chided before flattening her tongue on Beca's clit.

           "God!" Beca dropped her head back and it hit the mirror with a thud. "Chloe!"

           Chloe alternated between licking and sucking at Beca's clit and within seconds the brunette was unraveling before her. The redhead quickly stood up and straightened out her dress before placing a kiss on Beca's lips. "Feel better?"

           "No, now I want you," Beca got down from the dresser and pulled Chloe in for an intense kiss.

           "Later, I promise. Get yourself together. I'm going to wash up and go answer the door before they break it down." Chloe placed one last kiss on Beca's lips before leaving the room.

           Once Chloe finally opened the front door, Aubrey had her phone in her hand getting ready to call.

           "I was just about to call you," Aubrey said. "Did you not hear us knocking?"

           Stacie smirked. "I'm sure she did. She was just too busy doing some knocking of her own. Where's your girlfriend?"

           Chloe smiled, not caring that Stacie knew what she had been doing. "She'll be out soon. You guys look great."

           "Thanks, Chlo. So do you," Jessica said.

           Beca exited her room and smiled at her friends. "Hey guys."

           "Are you ready for the torture?" Stacie asked. "Chloe's mom is crazy."

           "I just calmed her down. Don't say that," Chloe said, even though she knew Stacie's words weren't far from the truth.

           Stacie looked at Chloe in amusement. "And I'm sure you did a _great_ job making her come... I mean _calm_ down but she needs to be prepared."

           Beca blushed at Stacie's words and Chloe gave her best friend a "you know she embarrasses easily" look. Stacie moved over to Beca, linking their arms together. "Beca's riding with me."

           Chloe looked at Stacie suspiciously. "Why?"

           "So we can bond," Stacie said as she headed for the door.

           "Stacie said she wanted to give Beca a pep talk," Jessica informed Chloe. "She doesn't want your mom intimidating her. It'll be fine. Let them ride to your house together."

          

 

 

           After a few minutes of silent driving, Stacie turned down the radio in order to speak to Beca. "So, I don't want to make you even more nervous than you already are but I figured I'd talk to you about Beca's mom."

           "Any advice would be appreciated," Beca assured her.

           Stacie let out a sigh. "I don't even know where to begin. Let's see... Veronica Beale is a hard ass. She owns her own business, she's disgustingly rich and she's the epitome of tiger mom. Chloe was a straight A student all throughout high school and she still is. Her mother wants her to be perfect. I know Chloe told you about the problems she dealt with when she was younger. It all started because she didn't feel like she had any control over anything else in her life but her weight. Her mother controlled everything else. She wants the perfect daughter... the perfect family. I can't even begin to tell you what a mess it was when Chloe's dad began to drink heavily. He had lost his job and Veronica was always getting on his case about it. It was too much for him. He ended up drinking. That's when Veronica started up her own business. Luckily, he got sober and the company he had been working for asked him to come back. Anyway, the reason I'm telling you this is because I know Veronica Beale. She'll be tough and she'll criticize everything about you. Don't let it get to you. Everyone close to Chloe thinks you're great for her and vice versa. Chloe's mom's opinion doesn't matter. She loves Chloe and she wants the best for her but her idea of the best is a little skewed. So just be yourself and don't let yourself be intimidated, okay?"

           Beca was surprised by Stacie's words. She and the brunette had never had a serious conversation so it was a little shocking to her. "Okay. Thank you, Stacie."

           Stacie smiled. "No problem. Just trying to protect my friends."

           Beca returned the smile. "We appreciate it."

           Stacie winked at the smaller girl before turning on her radio and forcing Beca to sing along with all the pop songs that came on until they reached Chloe's parents' house.

 

 

 

           Aubrey looked at Chloe and could tell that her friend was stressed out about Beca meeting her mother. She didn't blame her. Mrs. Beale was an intense woman. "Relax, Chloe. At least there will be a lot of people there so your mom's attention won't be focused on Beca."

           "Remember Claire?" Jessica asked from the backseat. "She didn't even wait until dinner was over to end things with you after she met your mom."

           Chloe sighed at the thought of her ex meeting her mother. "What a headache that whole night was."

           "I never liked Claire," Aubrey said. "And if she couldn't handle getting the third degree from your mother, then she didn't need to be with you."

           "I think Beca will be fine," Jessica said. "Like Aubrey said, your mother probably won't even have time to speak with her much."

           "You guys are right," Chloe said, determined to be optimistic about the whole thing. "Everything's going to be fine. We don't even plan on staying that long."

           "Exactly," Aubrey said. "If anything, we can hide out in your old room until we leave and pretend we've been mingling all night."

           Chloe smirked and pulled out her phone to send Beca a text message.

           _I may or may not want us to have a repeat of earlier in my parents' house. It'll be hot!_

Chloe laughed at the response she received.

           _Definitely not! I don't need to give your parents any reason to kill me._

"What's funny?" Aubrey asked.

           Chloe grinned. "I'm trying to proposition Beca."

           "She's nervous already. There's no way she'll do anything inappropriate tonight," Aubrey pointed out.

           "But I have a list of things I want to do with Beca and this is one of them."

           "You have a list? Since when?" Jessica asked.

           "Since right now," Chloe said as she wrote out another message to Beca.

           Aubrey laughed at Chloe's antics. It was definitely going to be an interesting night.

          


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Stacie parked in front of Chloe's parents how and looked over at Beca with a sympathetic look. "We're here. Prepare to be among the elite."

           Beca sighed and looked at the house. "I think I'm going to be sick."

           Stacie grinned. "You'll be fine. Come on." She exited the car and approached her other friends who had arrived a minute before them.

           "I hope you didn't terrify her," Chloe said to Stacie before pulling Beca to her. "You look like you're going to pass out."

           "That's a possibility," Beca admitted before taking a deep breath. "Are you sure I look okay?"

           Chloe kissed Beca gently. "You look great." She moved her lips to Beca's ear and whispered, "When you find yourself getting nervous just think about what we did in my bed."

           Beca blushed and rolled her eyes. "That's not helping. That's the last thing I want to think about while conversing with your mother and father."

           "Come on, lovebirds," Aubrey said. "We can't stand out here forever."

           They made their way to the front door and entered the house. Loud chatter and classical music could be heard throughout the house while people stood around holding wine or hors d'oeuvres as they forced themselves to laugh at jokes that weren't funny.  Beca instantly felt out of place.

           A man with blonde hair walked towards them with a smile on his face. "There you are," he said to Chloe, holding out his arms.

           Chloe went to give the man a hug and pulled away with a big smile. "Hi, Dad. Are you enjoying yourself?"

           "Define enjoying," the man joked. He spotted Beca and he held out his hand to her. "And you must be the young lady who is dating my daughter."

           Beca shook the man's hand. "That would be me. Beca."

           The man turned Beca's hand in his grasp to admire the headphone tattoo on her wrist. "Are you a music fan, Beca?"

           "Um, yes." Beca figured she was about to hear how un-lady like it was to have a tattoo or something along those lines but instead she was given a smile.

           "That's good. Chloe loves music," Mr. Beale said.

           "Darling is that you?" Mrs. Beale approached them and greeted her daughter with a kiss to both her cheeks. "You look great in that dress, honey. She looked at Jessica and smiled. "Jessica are you excited to be going to Barden?"

           "Yes, Aunt Veronica, very," Jessica answered.

           "And Aubrey how are your mom and dad?" Veronica asked.

           "They're doing well," Aubrey smiled.

           "Stacie as beautiful as ever." Veronica finally laid her eyes on Beca and her smile wavered. "And you must be Chloe's girlfriend."

           Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's. "She is. her name's Beca."

           Veronica touched her ears where Beca's piercings were. "Hm, interesting. You're... _different_ than the girls Chloe usually dates."

           "Maybe you'll be more interesting too," Mr. Beale added.

           Chloe smiled at her father, silently thanking him.

           "Girls come say hi to a few of my friends," Veronica said. "Becky was it? Chloe will be back in a bit."

           "I'll just stay here with Beca," Chloe said.

           "Don't be silly," Veronica said. "I want to introduce you to people."

           "Go ahead," Beca said. "I'll be fine."

           "I'll keep her company," Mr. Beale promised.   

           Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. "I'll try not to be long," she said before leaving with her friends and mother.

           "Striking out with the parents already," Beca sighed.

           "No, just the one," Mr. Beale said, trying to lighten the mood.

           Beca smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Beale."

           "Call me David," the man said. "Come on, there's a group of us bored spouses sitting out by the pool. Are you thirsty?"

           "No, I'm fine," Beca assured him before following the man outside and around to the back. She saw three other people sitting in lawn chairs immersed in conversation.

           "They were all forced to come here against their will," David said. "We try to stay as far away from the festivities as we can."

           "Who do you have there?" a middle-aged woman asked.

           "My daughter's girlfriend," David answered. "Beca this is Joe, Angela and Desmond. Guys this is Beca."

           "Pull up a chair, Beca," Joe said. "We try to keep each other sane during these things."

           "Thanks," Beca said, shyly.

           "This your first time meeting the parents?" Desmond asked.

           "It is," Beca said as she sat down.

           David laughed. "She didn't get Veronica's stamp of approval."

           "You should be grateful for that," Angela said. "If she liked you, you'd be in there with a fake smile plastered on your face."

           "You look familiar," Joe said as he squinted at Beca as if that would help him realize who she was. "You act?"

           "No, sir," Beca shook her head.

           "You sure?"

           David rolled his eyes. "Joe I think the girl would know if she acted or not."

           Joe clapped his hands together in realization. "You took home the gold in the National Championship and the Surfing America Championship. You were the highest ranked at the Surfing Association events and don't get me started on your rodeo flip at the Pro/Am Team Challenge. You were amazing."

           Beca was surprised that someone remembered so much about her. "Thank you. I wasn't aware that I was remembered for something other than my downfall."

           "Are you kidding me? Of course I remember you for your abilities. I wanted you to go to the U.S. Open and was heartbroken when you couldn't. I heard you're going to be in the mixed gender competition. That true?"

           "Yeah, I'll be there for qualifiers tomorrow," Beca smiled.

           "You're competing against Chloe?" David asked. "Wow, I wasn't aware my daughter was dating someone famous."

           Beca laughed. "I'm nowhere near being famous."

           Beca continued talking to the four adults, not feeling nervous anymore about being at the party as she got lost in a conversation about surfing.

 

 

 

           Chloe politely ended a conversation with a group of people and walked away to find her girlfriend. She was about to step outside when she was stopped by her mother.

           "Where are you going?" Veronica asked her daughter.

           "I'm looking for Beca," Chloe said.

           Veronica shook her head. "Dear, what are you doing with someone like her? That's not your type."

           "She makes me happy, Mom," Chloe stated. "Isn't that all that should matter?"

           "She doesn't fit in," Veronica continued. "Could you imagine a family dinner with my boss' family if you brought her along?"

           "Oh, I'm sorry," Chloe said, sarcastically. "I wasn't thinking about what it would do for your image or how your boss would feel when I decided to date her. Let me go break-up with her now."

           Veronica was shocked by her daughter's tone. "And look at what she's done to you. You would've never spoken to me like this before."

           "That's because I was fine with being unhappy," Chloe said. "I'm not anymore, though. I love her and if you're not okay with that, then you need to keep it to yourself. You were rude to her earlier. She didn't deserve that."

           "I just didn't want people seeing her. You know how quick some people are to judge."

           "Like you?" Chloe asked. "This was a bad idea. We're leaving."

           "You drove all this way," Veronica said. "You can't just leave. Get back to our guests and we'll discuss this later."

           "They're your guest. Not mine."

           Veronica heard her name being called and sighed. "I don't have time for this."

           Chloe watched the woman walk off and  exited the house. She heard laughter and followed the voices to the back of the house where she saw her father, his friends, Beca and the rest of her friends.

           "Hey, honey," David said. "Join the party."

           Chloe smiled at how content Beca looked. "What are you guys doing out here?"

           Aubrey smiled. "Talking about surfing legends and the competition tomorrow."'

           Chloe took a seat in Beca's lap. "I still can't believe it's only a few hours away."

           "You'll do fine," Beca assured her. "You've learned some great stuff that the judges will love."

           "I just want you guys to beat Bumper Allen," Joe said. "I can't stand the kid."

           "You've met him?" Chloe asked.

           "He's my nephew," the man stated. "He's always been a pain."

           "Our goal is to definitely make sure he doesn't stand on any platforms tomorrow," Aubrey assured the man.

           "Hey, I have to go to the bathroom," Beca said to Chloe. "I'll be right back."

           'I can go with you," Chloe said as she got off of Beca's lap.

           "I know where it is," Beca said. "You just escaped the inside. I doubt you want to go back in." Beca walked inside and went to use the bathroom.

           When she was done and heading back to the backdoor, she bumped into Mrs. Beale.

           "Oh, you," Veronica said. "Can we talk?"

           Beca knew what a conversation with Chloe's mother would entail but decided to hear her out anyway. "Sure."

           Veronica walked to a quieter part of the house with Beca. "Look, Becky... I'm sure you're a good person but you're just not right for Chloe. She has a certain image she has to uphold and-,"

           "Sorry, let me just stop you there," Beca said as politely as she could. "It's Beca and if this was a few weeks ago, then I would agree with you that I'm not right for your daughter but I am. I love her. I want to make her happy and take care of her the best I can. I won't stop seeing her because you don't like the way I look. So I have piercings and tattoos. That shouldn't matter. What's not right for her is your controlling nature and this idea of the perfect daughter that you have in your head. You should be thrilled that your daughter is happy but instead you're worried about what your co-workers and friends will think of her girlfriend. Have you even bothered to ask her how she's doing or what she's been up to?"

           "I won't be spoken to like this," Veronica said. "I know what's good for my daughter and you are not it. You can leave."

           "Gladly," Beca said before exiting the house through the front door.

           Chloe, who had come into the house to check on Beca, had heard everything. that was said. "I guess I should leave too."

           "Chloe," Veronica began.

           "Don't bother. If you knew how I really felt about this party and your so-called friends, I wouldn't be allowed here either." Chloe left the house and caught up with Beca.

           "Hey, I kind of snapped at your mom," Beca said. "I'm pretty sure she's going to hire an assassin to get rid of me."

           Chloe laughed. "Thank you for standing up for me."

           Beca shrugged. "It was nothing."

           Chloe kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips. "It was something to me. Ready to get out of here?"

           "I am. I was enjoying your dad's company, though."

           "Well, he's coming to the competition tomorrow so you'll see him there," Chloe said. "Let's go say bye and rest up for our big day tomorrow."

            

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Beca woke the next morning and smiled to herself as she thought about what today was. She would be surfing in her first competition in two years. It was  scary and exhilarating all at the same time. The brunette turned to look at her girlfriend who was still sleeping. She placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's forehead before getting out of bed and leaving the room.

           Minutes later, Chloe woke up and moved to wrap her arm around Beca but was met with empty space. Groaning in disapproval, she opened her eyes and looked around the room. Sighing, she got out of bed and made her way out of the room. She saw that the front door was cracked open and made her way towards it. She heard faint talking coming from outside and smiled as she listened to Beca.  

           "I'm glad Chloe came into my life when she did. She's done a lot for me... as you know. And I'm glad you got to see me happy. I know it's something you really wanted. I finally told mom everything I was feeling. It felt good to not be holding all that in anymore. Anyway, I have to go wake Chloe so we can get ready for our competition. You can rest in peace, aunt Helen. Everything's going to be fine down here."

           Chloe stepped out of the house and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. "I love you."

           Beca smiled and leaned back into Chloe's embrace. "I love you too. Are you excited for today?"

           "I am," Chloe said, happily. "We've worked really hard and you've taught us a lot. We're going to be great."

           Beca turned in Chloe's arms and leaned in to kiss her and after a few seconds, the kiss became heated.

           "No time for that," Aubrey said as she walked up the steps. "Breakfast, stretching, a pep talk and then we surf!" Aubrey clapped her hands together loudly. "In that order. Let's go." She entered the beach house carrying a bag of what Beca presumed to be breakfast.

           "She woke us up this way," Jessica said, tiredly as she walked into the house.

           "Someone please slip a Xanax in her water," Stacie said as she trudged inside.

           "We're here for moral support." Amy waved a big foam finger at them that read, "number one fan."

           "You girls are going to be awesome out there," Luke said. "Bumper doesn't stand a chance."

           "We'll pick this up later." Chloe kissed Beca before linking their fingers together and pulling her into the house.

           "I wanted to show you something," Beca said.

           "What is it?" Chloe asked, curiously.

           "It's in my room." Beca noticed the grin on Chloe's face and playfully rolled her eyes. "Get your head out of the gutter. It's my new board."

           Chloe sat on the edge of Beca's bed and watched her girlfriend pull a surfboard out of her closet. She smiled big when she saw the board with musical notes artistically drawn onto the board.

           "I made a mix of two songs that reminded me of my brother and aunt and I had the notes put on my board," Beca explained.

           Chloe stood up from her bed and kissed the brunette on her cheek. "It's beautiful. You should let me hear the mix sometime."

           "I will," Beca promised as she set the board down.

           "Come eat!" Aubrey yelled from the kitchen.

           Chloe laughed and tugged Beca towards the door. "Let's go get her to calm down before the qualifiers."

 

 

 

 

           Chloe was talking to Aubrey at the beach where the competition was taking place when she noticed the man from a few days ago trying to interview her again. Beca looked agitated and Chloe didn't want her focus to be lost. She told Aubrey she'd be right back and went over to Beca.

           "Hey, I'm going to steal her away," Chloe said to the man.

           "I was actually trying to-,"

           "Enjoy the competition," Chloe cut him off and headed back over to Aubrey with Beca beside her.

           Beca smiled and nudged Chloe with her shoulder. "Thank you."

           "You looked about ready to punch him," Chloe laughed.

           Ethan approached the girls from the crowd that had formed and smiled at his daughter. "Today's the big day. I'm proud of you."

           Beca hugged her father, happy that they were able to get their relationship back on the right track. "I'm kind of proud of me too."

           "You should be," Ethan said.

           "We have to get in the water," Aubrey said. "We'll see you when we get out."

           Luke clapped his hands. "Own those waves!"

           Amy let out a loud cheer and held up her foam finger. "Kick ass and take names. Make them bleed!"

           Luke laughed. "Make them bleed?"

           "What? There's nothing wrong with throwing an elbow if you can get away with it," Amy insisted.

           Luke shook his head in amusement as he looked out at the water. "This is it. Let's hope they all qualify."

           "They've got this," Amy assured him.

 

 

           Things had gone well for the girls, each advancing to the next round that would take place the following day.  Beca was now watching the video of the qualifiers that Mr. Beale had recorded,  evaluating where she thought she needed to improve while Chloe sat beside her, holding her hand. The redhead was content just sitting there with her girlfriend but the ringing of her phone made her reluctantly move to retrieve it from where she had left it in the kitchen.

           When she saw "mom" flashing on the screen, she was a bit surprised.           "Hello?"

           "Hello, dear," Mrs. Beale greeted. "How was your surfing thing?"

           "You care?" Chloe asked, genuinely wanting to know.

           "About surfing?  Not at all. I care about you, though and you like surfing."

           Chloe had a feeling that her father had a discussion with the woman that prompted this call. "Mom if dad's making you call me..."

           "He's not. He just made me realize some things. I was a bit harsh last night towards your girlfriend. She cares about you. I can appreciate that much... even if she is a little on the goth side."

           "Mom," Chloe warned.

           "Anyway, maybe we can try having dinner whenever you two can find the time."

           Chloe smiled, thrilled that her mother was willing to accept her girlfriend. "Seriously?"

           "I have to get going now but I'll see you tomorrow."

           Chloe frowned and ran her schedule through her head. She hadn't planned anything with her mother that she was aware of. "What's tomorrow?"

           "I'll be attending your competition."

           Chloe's smile widened. "That sounds great, Mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

           Chloe ended the call and moved to sit down beside Beca.

           "Everything okay?" Beca asked, having heard bits and pieces of Chloe's side of the conversation.

           "My mom wants to see you again. Dinner this time. She wants to give you a chance."

           "Dinner with your mom?" Beca rolled the idea around in her head. Dinner seemed more intimidating than the gathering the woman held last night. She wouldn't be able to avoid the woman if necessary.

           "If you want to go. I'll understand if you don't." Chloe knew Beca had been totally put off by her mother and wouldn't blame her if she chose not to want to spend time with the woman.

           "Will it make you happy if I go?" Beca asked.

           Chloe nodded. "My mom never gives anyone a second chance. I think you might've made an impression on her."

           Beca leaned over, placing a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "I'm all about making you happy."

           Chloe smiled big at hearing Beca's words. "You're ridiculously sweet."

           Beca grinned. "Just don't tell anyone." The brunette turned her head back to the television as she pulled Chloe closer to her.

           Chloe took the remote from Beca and turned off the television. "You've watched yourself surf for long enough. Let's do something."

           "I just want to see where I need to improve," Beca protested as she tried to take the remote.

           "You were great. You ranked really high. What's the problem?" Chloe asked, holding the remote out of Beca's reach.

           "I just feel like I could've done better." Beca tried to grab the remote again but Chloe stuck it between the cushion near her head before laying down.

           "Babe you did amazing out there today. Don't beat yourself up. Just have fun."

           Beca moved so that she was hovering over Chloe. "Sorry, I've always been this way. I'll try to tone it down."

           "Don't be sorry. I just don't want you to think that you were anything less than fantastic out there today." Chloe brought her arms up to wrap around Beca's neck. "You're actually really fantastic at other things too," she said, seductively.

           Beca grinned. "You're trying to distract me."

           Chloe leaned up to kiss Beca along her neck. "Is it working?"

           "Yes," Beca answered as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Chloe's lips on her skin.

          

 

 

 

                     

           A few days had passed and the girls had made it to the finals. Everyone was at the beach waiting excitedly for the competition to start. Chloe had been talking to her father and mother for a few minutes when she decided to go get Beca. She looked around for Beca, furrowing her brows when she noticed that the brunette wasn't anywhere in sight. She excused herself from the conversation with her parents and walked over to Aubrey, Stacie and Jessica who were laughing at something Amy was telling them. "Hey, did you guys see where Beca went?"

           Stacie gestured down at the other end of the beach where Beca sat staring out at the water. "She looked like she needed a moment so we left her alone."

           Chloe looked over at the brunette sitting alone and wondered if she was just relaxing before the competition or if something was wrong. She thanked her friends and made her way to her girlfriend. "Hey, you," she said as she sat down. "Everything okay over here? You look like you're in deep thought."

           "I didn't think I'd make it this far." Beca's eyes didn't leave the water as she spoke.

           Chloe had a feeling that Beca was talking about more than the competition. She remained silent though, waiting for Beca to continue speaking.

           "I thought I'd be the same anti-social girl suffering from nightmares and fighting to stay sober. I knew my aunt was going to die and that just made everything so dark for me. I expected this to be the worst summer ever but you... you made everything better. I appreciate you so much, Chloe. I don't know how things would've gone for me if you hadn't decided to talk to the weird alt girl at that bonfire. I'm lucky."

           Chloe placed her arm over Beca's shoulders and kissed her on the corner of her lips. "I'm definitely the lucky one here." Beca smiled but Chloe could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Talk to me, Beca. What's bothering you?"

           Beca let out a sigh. "It's stupid. I was kind of hoping my mom would show. I don't know why. Our relationship is beyond repairing."

           "It's okay to feel the way you're feeling," Chloe assured her. "It's not stupid." Chloe knew she needed to thread lightly with her next words as not to upset Beca. "You don't need her. If she can't see how amazing you are, then she doesn't need to be in your life."

           Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and let out another breath. "I know. I guess I'm just having a moment."

           An announcement sounded letting the surfers know that the competition would be beginning in a few minutes.

           "Ready to win yourself a trophy?" Chloe asked as she stood up, holding her hand out to Beca.

           Beca allowed Chloe to help her up before pulling the redhead in for a kiss. "I have to admit to being a little nervous," she said as they parted.

           Chloe took Beca's hand into hers as they made their way back towards the other end of the beach. "You're going to do great. Don't worry about all these other people. Just do your thing. Win or lose, you've accomplished a lot these last few months."

           Beca felt herself relax. Chloe was right. She didn't need to worry about proving anything to anyone else. Staying in the competition after Bumper signed her up was more to finally let go of all her fears and get back to what she loved. "Yeah, you're right. Beating Bumper would be a nice bonus though."

           Chloe laughed. "Let's definitely make sure to kick his ass."

 

 

 

           Beca was sitting in the water on her board waiting for the competition to  get underway with the first group of surfers. She glanced to her left at Chloe and smiled when the redhead winked at her.

           Bumper saw them and rolled his eyes. "Hey alchy, are you ready to lose miserably?"

           Chloe shot the boy a look. "Bumper I won't mind getting disqualified if it means I get to punch you again."

           Beca knew Chloe wouldn't hesitate to ruin this opportunity for herself in order to stick up for her. "Chlo it's fine. He won't have much to say when he isn't in the top three."

           Bumper laughed. "Not only will I be in the top three. I'll be the one in first place."

           "The only thing you'll be in first place for is being an asshole," Aubrey retorted.

           Donald shook his head at his friend's behavior and caught Beca's attention with a hand wave. "Hey, Mitchell... good luck out here."

           "Yeah," Unicycle jumped. "May the best surfer win."

           Beca smiled. "Thanks guys. You too."

           Bumper shot a dirty look at his friends but before he could say anything a horn sounded letting them know the competition had started.

 

 

 

           Beca and Aubrey were both trying to reach a wave they saw coming and knowing that Aubrey was closer to it, Beca backed off and sat up on her board to watch her friend take on the wave. She looked on as Aubrey stood up on her board and went in for her trick. The blonde hit the top of the wave, turning several times before landing. A perfect seven-twenty. Smiling, she gave Aubrey a thumbs up before focusing back on the water for the next wave.

           Several minutes later, Chloe was catching the next wave. Beca smiled on as she watched her girlfriend pull off an improved rodeo flip from the first time she had seen the redhead do it. She clapped her hands together and Chloe paddled over to her.

           "You only have a few minutes to do something big," Chloe informed her. "You've got this, babe. Go have some fun."

           Beca paddled further out and sat back up on her board waiting. She watched the water intently and smiled, knowing a big wave was coming. She laid on her stomach and paddled towards the wave, pushing herself up onto her feet when the time was right. She had no idea what move she was going to pull until she was spinning in the air doing a kickflip. Her landing was a bit wobbly but she managed to stay on her board. The horn blew signaling the end of the competition and Beca headed towards the shore with the other surfers.

           Once she reached the shore, she was bombarded by Amy, Luke and her dad.

           "That was nice, Beca," Ethan said. "I've never seen you do a kickflip before... let alone a one-eighty kickflip."

           "That was pretty sweet," Luke agreed.

           "The landing was choppy," Beca pointed out, knowing she would lose points for that.

           Chloe approached her girlfriend and hip bumped her. "But it was bad ass and you'll definitely still be taking home a medal today."

           Beca smiled, taking Chloe's hand into her own. "That rodeo flip was perfection." She looked over at Aubrey. "And that no hand seven-twenty was sweet, Aubrey." She looked at Stacie and Jessica who had just come out of the water. "And you two were the best I've ever seen you. Solid surfing, guys."

           Mr. and Mrs. Beale headed over to the girls looking excited about what they had witnessed, Yes, even Veronica Beale, who thought surfing was a waste of time, had enjoyed herself.

           "Chloe that was amazing! You all did great!" Mr. Beale looked at Beca. "That kickflip was gold. Don't worry about that landing. They won't take off too much for that."

           "Well, let's go hear the results," Amy said. "I can't wait to see Bumper not get a medal. You all totally kicked his hobbit ass."

           They all headed over to the area where the judges were and waited for them to finish tallying the scores.

           "Hey, Chloe," a photographer called out as he approached her with his camera around his neck. "That's a cool board."

           Chloe smiled. "Thanks. My girlfriend, Beca had it made for me."

           "Can I get a picture of you with it for the Riptide Magazine?" He showed his I.D. proving his credibility, "Actually, I'd like one with all of you." He looked around at Beca, Aubrey, Stacie and Jessica.

           "Sure," Aubrey said. "Where do you want us?"

           While the judges were finishing up the girls took individual and group photos for the magazine until an announcement was made that the judges were ready to give out the trophies.

           Chloe linked her finger with Beca's as one of the judges stood before them to read them the results. She waited impatiently as the judge thanked everyone for coming out and spewed on about how honored he was to get to judge the competition. When he finally got around to saying who was in third place, she tightened her hold on Beca's hand.

           ”The winner of the three thousand dollar cash prize in third place with a score of nine point seven is... Beca Mitchell!"

           Beca smiled and kissed Chloe on the cheek before accepting her medal and going to stand on her spot on the podium. The clapping and cheering for Beca settled down as the judge got ready to say who was in second.

           " The winner of the six thousand dollar cash prize in second place with a score of nine point eight is... Aubrey Posen."

           Aubrey looked stunned as she moved to go accept her medal and stand on the other end of the podium.

           Bumper moved to stand by Chloe, smiling as he waited for the judge to speak who came in first place.  

           "And in first place, the winner of the ten thousand dollar cash prize with a perfect score of ten is..."

           "Enjoy the view from the bottom," Bumper said to Chloe as he began to move forward.

           "...Chloe Beale!"

           Chloe's mouth fell open and Stacie had to nudge her forward for her to actually move. She accepted her first place medal and stood in the middle of the podium still in shock from winning.

           Beca ceased her clapped and smiled brightly at Chloe. "Congratulations. You deserve this."

           Flashes from cameras began to go off and Beca, Chloe and Aubrey stood together enjoying the moment.

 

 

 

           Stacie entered Point Break holding a trophy the judges had given her for longest wave ridden while Jessica had one for best hang ten in the competition. It was a nice surprise for the girls and Beca was glad they got acknowledged for their skill amongst the other surfers who received trophies.

           Chloe held stopped Beca from entering the smoothie shop and pulled her a few feet down from the door.

           "What's wrong?" Beca asked.

           "Are you okay with this?" Chloe gestured towards the medal she was wearing. "I know you worked really hard and-,"

           "I'm going to stop you right there," Beca said. "Don't feel bad for getting first place. You did an amazing job and I'm perfectly fine with third place. I'm not upset."

           "I didn't think you were but I wanted to make sure," Chloe said, relaxing now that she had gotten that out. "Sorry, I know you're not that type of person."

           Beca kissed Chloe. "It's fine. I would've been fine not placing at all as long as Bumper wasn't up there. I'm proud of you, by the way. You and the others really showed everyone you're solid surfers. "

           "We had a great trainer," Chloe said with a wink.

           Jessica stuck her head out of the door of the café and looked at the two girls. "Care to join us guys?" She grinned.

           Chloe and Beca entered Point Break and joined their friends at the table.

           Once they all had their smoothies, Aubrey stood up from her chair. "Hey, I want to give a toast."

           Everyone quieted down and looked at the blonde in amusement. She was extremely happy about her medal and they could tell just from how bright her smile was.

           "I think I speak for everyone when I say that Beca Mitchell has been a great addition to our lives," Aubrey began.

           Everyone nodded and spoke their agreement at this.

           Beca's eyes widened at Aubrey's words. She was expecting the girl to make a toast about the competition not about her.

           Aubrey looked at Beca. "Beca I wasn't sure about you at first but you became a really good friend of mine... of all of us. You made us all better just by knowing you. At least I can say, I'm not the same person I was before the summer started. You're a great person, Beca and we love you."

           "That we do," Stacie agreed, ruffling Beca's damp hair.

           Chloe smiled at her best friend and mouthed a "thank you" to her for her kinds words to her girlfriend.

           "I love you guys too," Beca said, feeling even happier than she had been moments ago.

           "Aw, you guys, Amy said. "This is such a sappy group moment. I might even cry. Group hug!"

           Everyone got up and moved in for a hug, which Beca found she didn't actually mind. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss.  

           Once the kiss ended, Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's. "I used to be a runner. I think if you had given me the opportunity, I would've run from this. Thanks for being you and not allowing that to happen."

           "And thank you for staying," Chloe said before pulling Beca into another kiss.


End file.
